Like Father, Like Son
by K.H. Grimoire
Summary: Malachias Black is the orphaned son of the infamous Sirius Black and the new heir to the house of Black. But is he just another meek orphaned boy trying to adapt to the Wizarding World or is he something more sinister? Only time will tell if father, really is, like son. Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**A Grim Tale**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did Harry would have been an introvert and a sociopath for being abused and thrown in a cupboard for years.**

**After watching Netflix original The King, and a binge watch of the series You. I decided to make a HP story with Timothée Chalamet, the actor, as the main character in mind. And this was what I got for the first chapter. Here's to my first ever HP story.**

**Warning: Very graphic and violent themes. Read at your own discretion. **

**Chapter 1: Like father, like son**

_May 10, 1980, Binns Orphanage _

This was it for Kai. All of his previous misdeeds had finally caught up to him. Now he was going to be shipped off to prison, or maybe an insane asylum. Most eleven year old's would sob, wail and cry "why me". But he knew that he wasn't the most perfect cookie in the batch. The only question that needed to be answered was why the asylum decided to send a fellow patient to retrieve him.

"Hello Mister Black. My name is Minerva McGonagall. I am a professor from the Wizarding School of Hogwarts." The name of her place of employment actually explained her choice of clothing.

The old woman had the most ridiculous outfit he had ever seen. She was dressed in black robes and a pointed black hat. If Kai actually ever celebrated Halloween, this ladies house would be his first stop.

"I'm sorry to drop this all on you but I'm not actually eleven. Even though I have the stature of a small boy, I am actually forty-eight years old. You see elves age differently than normal humans." Kai spoke sincerely, "It's the reason we are able to make toys for Saint Nick for so long."

The woman obviously didn't have a sense of humor as her brows tightened even further.

"I assure you Mister Black, I am a wizard. And so are you." said tersely.

"If you actually think I would believe that, you truly must be insane. Well let's get on with it, what institution are you with?" Kai always liked a good joke, but if this really was his last day of freedom he'd rather spend it not talking to the insane witch patient.

"My time is short so this will have to validate my claims." McGonagall took out a wooden stick from underneath her sleeves and gestured it at his nightstand. And just like that, the numerous books that were on the stand began to slowly float into the air.

Kai stood from his bed in shock and awe, "How are you doing that?" He gaped at the levitating books that began to encircle him.

"Wizards are able to do a number of different things through the use of magic." McGonagall gestures toward the books again, making them float back onto the stand.

Kai stared at the motionless books for a moment before bringing his attention toward McGonagall.

"And you are from a school of wizards?" Kai looks at the wooden stick in McGonagall's hand curiously, "Do you need to have that stick in your hand in order to do magic?"

"That is a very astute observation, . Yes, wizards do in fact need a wand to channel their magic." McGonagall tucks her wand back underneath her robes, "And the school I represent is called Hogwarts. It's a place for young wizards such as yourself to learn more about magic."

"Interesting, so how many wizards are there? How did you know I am a wizard?," At this point, Kai was rambling, "Why haven't I heard of wizards? Do I have to pay for this school?."

"One question at a time please. There is an entire Wizarding World, and we know you are a wizard because your parents were wizards." McGonagall spoke, "Our world is hidden from muggles under the Statute of Secrecy. And no, you do not have to pay for school. Your school tuition has already been paid for."

"Who would pay for an orphan to go to a school?" Kai asked skeptically. No one ever did anything out of the kindness of their hearts. Except when he wanted them to of course.

"You may want to sit down for this next part ." McGonagall's suggestion was promptly ignored, "Your father is from a very noble and wealthy family. For reasons unknown, your mother decided to drop you off at an orphanage when you were a baby. Your seven years of Hogwarts has already been paid for by your father's house."

"So who are my parents and where are they?" Kai asked, he had long since given up on ever having a family. But he could at least find out more about his wayward parents.

"Your father is Sirius Black, he was the Heir of The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. I'm afraid I only know that your mother's name was Hestia Jones. She went to America after she left you here." McGonagall's permanent scowl softened a fraction at that information, "Sirius Black is imprisoned for life inside the wizarding prison Azkaban."

Well that was not what Kai was expecting. He was fully ready to accept the fact that his parents just didn't want him. While that was true for his mother, apparently his father had done something terrible enough to be imprisoned. Hopefully the saying, 'Like father, like son' wouldn't be applied anytime soon.

"Well then, that's a lot to think about. So what now?" Kai awkwardly played with his white t-shirt, "How do I get to this school? And where do I buy my stuff? I'm sure there is a specific place to buy magical things."

"I will take you to Diagon Alley, where most wizards of Wizarding Britain shops." McGonagall turned around to open his bedroom door, "I will be back to take you shopping for your school supplies tomorrow. Goodbye, ."

Kai's brain was still reeling from the meeting with the old witch. He couldn't believe that he was actually a wizard. And what was even better to him was that there was an actual school for him to go to. At Least that meant he didn't have to stay in this dreadfully boring orphanage.

A small sniffle from inside his closet brought Kai back to reality.

"Oops, sorry about that darling." Kai opened the door to the closet, inside sat a small eight year old blonde girl in a pink frilly dress, "You can go little Susie, I have other more important things to think about right now."

"Y-You don't want to play anything else, Kai?" Susie tilted her head up, showing blue eyes shining with unshed tears.

"I believe are recent games are enough for now." Kai kneeled down at eye level and brought the girls face into his hands, "Go back to your room little Susie, remember nothing about today or anything you might have heard. You only remember having a lot of fun, Ok?"

"Yes, Kai." Susie eyes glazed and she picked herself up, smiling as she exited the room.

"Hmm, I guess now I have an answer as to why I'm special." Kai wondered if every wizard could do what he could. He thought of asking McGonagall but then she would probably question how he found out about it and how he used his ability. Those questions alone would be the end of him. Better to play it safe and try to get answers on his own tomorrow.

* * *

The next afternoon, McGonagall arrived just as she said. Kai had already been ready to leave because he had spent the last hour placating his doting caretaker Miss Binns . The old woman really did get on his nerves with her constantly checking to make sure he was fine. Even worse, there were only nine other orphans living in the house and he was the oldest, so her attention was almost always focused back toward him after a while.

So sadly, all he could do was smile like the good little boy he portrayed himself to be to his caretaker. It made getting favors and privileges far more easier to gain when you were already known as the 'perfect child'.

"Hello . We have much to do today." McGonagall greeted him in front of the orphanage.

"Are we going to take a taxi or something? I don't see a motorcar." Kai made a show of looking around the empty street.

"We will be apparating to our destination. Please hold my hand ." McGonagall held out her hand towards him.

"What's apparating? Is that some sort of word for-" A sudden feeling of being sucked through a chute occurred the moment Kai grasped the old witches hand. One moment they were in front of the orphanage, and the next they appeared in front of a bar with an audible 'pop'.

"Ooh, that was fun. That made my stomach all tingly." Kai stared around at his newfound surroundings, "Did we just teleport someplace else Miss McGonagall?"

"It's Professor McGonagall, . And yes we did, now follow me closely please." McGonagall quickly walked into the bar labeled _The Leaky Cauldron_.

"What a stupid name." Kai muttered, as he followed behind the old witch.

Inside the bar was a various assortment of people. All of them were dressed similarly like Professor McGonagall though. Kai even picked out a few people dressed in clothes with dead animals wrapped around them.

"Professor McGonagall, it's always nice to see ya!" An old bartender called out to the duo from behind the bar.

"Hello Tom, I'm just passing through with a new student." McGonagall said, primly walking up to the man.

"Ah, a new Hogwarts student eh! What's your name lad?" Tom grinned at Kai.

"Malachias Black, but you can call me Kai. It's very nice to meet you, sir." Kai smiled innocently.

It was never a good idea to start off making enemies when you just started in someplace new. And this new world could be a fresh new start for him. So Kai was adamant to show everyone in this new Wizarding World, that he was a kind hearted boy. Sadly, it seemed like he would be having a hard time doing that.

"Oh, Black you say? Like, erm, you mean like Sirius Black?" Tom shuffled nervously.

"I was informed that Sirius Black was my father." Kai noticed the rather heated glares and nervous glances he was receiving from the nearby occupants around him, "Do you know him by any chance?"

"I'm sure everyone has heard of your father, lad." Tom chuckled nervously before picking up a wet towel, "Well I got to get back to work. This place doesn't run itself you know. It was nice to see ya Professor McGonagall and, erm, you too Black."

Well that was an odd reaction. Kai had never met someone who hadn't liked or felt at ease around him before. But he thought it best not to stick around a bunch of people who looked like they wanted to skewer him.

Kai followed Professor McGonagall to a hallway that led to a dead end blocked by a brick wall. Before he could ask why a brick wall was in the middle of a hallway, McGonagall brought out her wand and tapped on the wall.

"Well that was totally unexpected." Kai said as the brick wall opened up into a bustling road.

"Follow me please. Our first stop is to Gringotts." McGonagall says as she begins leading them through the crowds of robe wearing people.

All of the stores Kai walked past looked very interesting. There was a candy store that had floating cotton candy that morphed into different shapes of animals. He also saw a store that sold flying brooms for some reason. Of all the things to make fly and these wizards chose a broom. If that was the only way to fly in the Wizarding World, Kai would definitely have to find a new way to fly by himself.

Eventually they made their way to a huge white building with the gold words 'Gringotts' emblazoned on the front. They walked up the large white stairs and entered through big golden doors, guarded by a small green creature in a red uniform. As they walked inside a small hallway, they were met by smaller silver doors with a rhyme written on them.

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

"It started off strong but the ending there is a little bland." Kai tapped his chin thoughtfully, "Maybe they should have said, "Thief, you have been warned, beware. Of finding nothing more than despair." Yes, that sounds much more ominous."

"Please try and keep your ridiculous comments to yourself." McGonagall said dryly.

The duo entered a hall of white and gold. There was only one lane and on either side were rows of counters with tiny vicious looking green things in black suits doing paperwork or weighing gems.

"They look very... goblin like." Kai muttered as he followed McGonagall to one of the nearby green creatures' desks.

"Hello master goblin, I would like to gain access to Mister Black's vault." McGonagall told the goblin.

"We would need to verify that he is a Black." The goblin brought out a gold dagger from under his desk and presented it to Kai. "We will require you to put some blood on this parchment."

Kai took the dagger from the goblins hand and sliced open his palm across the middle. Clenching his hand over the parchment he let his blood pour on the parchment nearly soaking half the page before the goblin snatched the parchment and dagger away.

"We only needed a drop." The goblin looked at him with a peculiar gaze.

"Oh, then why such a big knife?" McGonagall shook her head, took out her wand and waved it over Kai's palm. And to his wonder the pain, wound and even the blood vanished.

"Just for decoration really. It seems you are indeed the heir of House Black." The goblin stood from his seat, "You are a very important client. Your account manager will have to speak with you. One moment ."

For a few nerve wracking moments the two waited until a new goblin, dressed in the same black suit as the rest of them, approached them from behind.

"Hello Mister Black. I am Ragnok, the manager of the Black family finances. Please follow me." Ragnok led them through dark hallways to a personal office filled with expensive looking furniture and antiques.

Ragnok sat behind a dark wood desk and gestured for the two of them to sit in the two chairs in front of him.

"You are the last member of House Black, other than your father who is in prison. So you have become the sole heir to the Black family fortune." Ragnok took out a small black ring from under his desk and a single piece of parchment, "This is your Black heir ring, normally this wouldn't allow you to access your family vault. But since your magical guardian, which is Sirius Black, is incarcerated you are freely able to access it as the last Black."

Kai took the ring which was a black obsidian band ring with a silver engraving of a skull and the words _Toujours Pur _under it.

"What do these words mean?" Kai asked as he slipped the ring on his left index finger, he felt it shift and tighten to fit him perfectly.

"Always Pure. The Blacks were widely known pure-blood extremists. This is an overview of your finances and estates." Ragnok handed him over the parchment. "If you need anything just come to me directly, ."

"Erm, sure thing Ragnok." Kai didn't know what to say honestly. He had his own financial adviser and he was the last living member and heir of a wealthy house. His life was really taking a turn. Though he did need to find out what a pure-blood extremist was. It might be good to learn some of the family history.

"Griphook will take you to your vault . He's already waiting outside for you." Ragnok said obviously dismissing them.

Kai didn't even register the exhilarating ride down to his family vault. He could only think deeply about what his father had been thinking before he was sent to prison. The man had seemingly all the money he could want. From what he read from his finance report the amount of these galleons and sickle things he had was enormous. And the exchange rate of them into pounds was ludicrous. Kai had never seen such a number! The Black family even owned an ancestral home called Grimmauld Place in London. So what would make such a man throw away such a lavish life like that?

When the ride ended, they were taken to a big black door with a number of gears and locks on its surface.

"Place your hand on the door, it will only open for a Black or a goblin." Griphook growled.

Pressing his hand against the cool surface of the door, Kai stepped back as the doors locks began twisting and turning before the door opened wide.

Stepping inside the massive room, he was almost blinded by the light reflecting off of the literal mountains of golden coins and smaller hills of silver spilled around the room. The inside of the room was big enough to fit the entire two story orphanage home he lived in including the back and front yards. Old paintings, antique furniture, bookcases filled with old books, gems and jewelry and an assortment of medieval weapons like swords and shields were everywhere.

"Bloody hell, my family is loaded!" Kai whistled. He read the amount on the paper, Ragnok, had given him. But seeing it for himself was another matter entirely.

"Language, . Grab what you need so we can go." McGonagall said archly.

"I wouldn't touch most of the books and weapons if I were you. Even though your heir status protects you from most of the dark magic in here, some of these items hold very nasty surprises." Griphook grinned toothily, handing him a small pouch.

"How am I supposed to fit anything inside this pouch?" Kai looked at the small bag skeptically.

"That's a mokeskin pouch, it can store anything inside and it is bottomless. Only the owner can retrieve items. You only need to think about what you want to pull out and it shall appear in your hand." McGonagall explained.

Sure enough, Kai's entire arm disappeared into the pouch and it even expanded to fit his arms width. As he started shoveling literally thousands of galleons from one of the numerous mountains of gold into the pouch, McGonagall heatedly informed him that he had more than enough to buy his supplies. He also decided to sneak in a silver red-gem hilt dagger with a slightly curved blade, which came with a intricate black leather sheath that he could strap around his forearm.

It was for symbolic reasons of course, who wouldn't want something that belonged to their family after all. And while he wanted to grab some of the books he saw, something told him it would be a bad idea to do that right now.

"So where to next Professor McGonagall?" Kai asked, as the two walked out of the doors of Gringotts.

"We need to get you a trunk first so you can carry all your things." McGonagall, and Kai, began walking back into the busy road of Diagon Alley.

After passing a few stores, they walked into a simple looking store called _Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment. _

Inside the store were many different items on display. Instead of exploring however like Kai wanted to do, McGonagall took them straight to the stores counter.

"This student needs a trunk for his first year at Hogwarts." McGonagall told the old man behind the counter who looked toward Kai.

"Would you like a two compartment, four compartment or six compartment trunk?" The store clerk asked Kai.

"I believe I'll go with six compartments." Kai planned to get far more things than what was just on the school supplies list after all. If he could without McGonagall hovering over him at least.

The man nodded before he left to retrieve a large black leather trunk.

"There's a feather light on it so no matter how much stuff is inside it won't weigh a thing. Also there's expanding charms on all the compartments, along with standard preserving charms and water proof charms." The clerk smiled.

"What if someone were to steal it?" Kai asked curiously.

"Well I could put a standard locking charm on it but any adequate wizard will be able to unlock it unless you yourself put better protections on it." The man said.

While it wasn't very reassuring, Kai could only hope there weren't any competent students at school. He'd hate to have to make an example out of someone who decided to get sticky fingers.

Kai paid the man 18 galleons and followed McGonagall out of the store carrying his new trunk. It was still bright but the sun was very clearly beginning to set.

"I will go to the _Apothecary _and _Amanuensis Quills _to pick out all of the equipment you will need for your first year. While I do that you can go to Flourish and Blotts and get the books on the list." McGonagall handed Kai a piece of parchment that held all of the supplies needed for a first year student. Afterwards, Kai handed the older woman enough galleons to buy his supplies.

Secretly elated at the fact that he wouldn't have McGonagall hovering over his shoulder, Kai quickly made his way to _Flourish and Blotts. _

When he entered the bookstore he was instantly hit with the smell of old books and leather. There were numerous rows of bookshelves inside the store which looked to be magically expanded because the outside was not nearly as big as the inside. Kai was a very fast learner and reader but even he wouldn't be able to scour through this many books before McGonagall came back.

After a moment of standing and looking around the store wondering how he was going to get enough books to sate his thirst for magic, his problem was seemingly solved by the appearance of a store clerk.

"You look lost, do you need help with anything?" Kai turned to look at the pretty young brunette who had walked up to him.

"Ah, yes sorry about that. I'm new to the Wizarding World. Would you be able to help me acquire the book list for Hogwarts first years?" Kai put on his most charming smile.

"Of course we have those pre-made for Hogwarts students. I'll ring you up." The young woman smiled, leading him to the store counter.

"Would you by any chance have the second year book list pre-made too, Miss?" Kai trailed off.

"You can just call me Vanessa. I can only get you _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2 _since the books change every year after the first depending on your professors choice." Vanessa said with an apologetic smile.

"That's alright. My name is Malachias by the way, but my friends call me Kai." Nothing like a little charm to get what you want. "I'm sure someone as smart as you would know if there are any other books on spells that would be recommended?"

"W-Well I guess there is one book I could sell you that's not too advanced." Vanessa reluctantly looked through a few books behind the counter, "_Basic Hexes for the Busy and Vexed, _this one isn't too advanced. That'll be 9 galleons."

Kai struggled to not snap irritably at the girl for recommending a 'basic' book to him. It seemed that he would have to find more books somewhere else.

"That's great, thank you so much Vanessa." Handing over the galleons for his new books, Kai moved his dark curls away from his eyes with a dashing smile, "Don't overwork yourself too much. You're far too pretty to wilt away in a place like this."

When all else fails, turn the source of your irritation into a bumbling school girl. Perhaps next time she would be more willing to recommend more advanced books.

After putting his new books away inside his trunk he left the store. The moment he walked outside of the bookstore, Kai saw Professor McGonagall making her way over to him carrying a cauldron filled with vials, scales and his other school equipment in her arms.

"I believe all that is left now is to buy your wand, robes and an owl." McGonagall handed the cauldron and supplies to him and waited for him to put his new things inside his trunk.

"I guess I can save my wand for last." Kai shrugged.

They walked to a nearby store called _Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, _where McGonagall decided it was best to split up again. Kai was beginning to get the feeling that the stern old Professor didn't want to be around him any more than necessary. But he didn't like interacting with old people much anyway so he gave her some galleons to buy him an owl at _Eeylops Owl Emporium._

Walking inside the robe store, Kai was immediately tended to by an assistant who ushered him onto a stand next to some other kid his age so she could take his measurements.

"You a first year too?" Kai turned to look at the pale skinned, short dark haired boy who was also being measured.

"Yes, I am." Kai replied shortly, wanting to get a feel of the boy's persona.

"I am a pure-blood. My name is Theodore Nott, Heir of The Noble and Most Ancient House of Nott. And yours?" Theodore raised an imperious eyebrow.

So the boy was obviously apart of a wealthy family. Did all the children of these families sound so arrogant? Oh well, maybe if he played along he could find out more of the Wizarding World.

"My name is Malachias Black, Heir of The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black." Bloody hell, he sounded absolutely ridiculous saying that out loud.

"B-Black!? I didn't know there were any more Black's left. The last one was Sirius Black and he's in Azkaban." Theodore sounded surprised.

"Sirius Black is my father, and my mother abandoned me in an orphanage and left for America." Kai said uncaring about sharing that he was an orphan.

"Why would she do that!? You are a part of the House Black, one of the most prestigious and oldest pure-blood families. I'm sure any pure-blood family would have taken you in." Theodore said aghast.

"Most don't know that I was even born. The same as you, I presume." Kai shrugged.

"That's horrible though, a Black shouldn't have been forced to be raised with muggles." Theodore spat.

"Would you mind telling me what a pure-blood is? I already assumed a muggle is a non-magical person." Kai listened intently.

"A pure-blood is a wizard, like us, whose parents were both wizards. They are always linked to the pure-blood houses that can trace their ancestry back and have always been pure of blood." The boy readily explained. "Half-bloods are children of a pure-blood wizard and a muggleborn. A muggleborn is a first generation wizard, we pure-bloods call them mudbloods."

By the heated looks Theodore received from the assistants and customers at the word 'mudblood' Kai was sure it was a dehumanizing slur. This was a very useful and interesting discovery. It seemed Wizarding Britain was a society that had blood supremacists.

"That's very interesting, do you think I am a pure-blood?" Kai didn't particularly care about these things but if it gave him a leg up in the Wizarding World he would gladly take it.

"I doubt a Black would ever have a child with a mudblood." Theodore again ignored the glares he received from the store's occupants. "Your mother probably fled to America after your father was sent to Azkaban. It wasn't a very good time for the spouses of Death Eaters."

"What's a death eater?" It sounded like some kind of mythical monster.

"They were the followers of You-Know-Who, the Dark Lord. Your father was his right hand man in the first Wizarding War. Sirius Black betrayed his friends, the Potter family, and gave their location to the Dark Lord." Theodore spoke in a hushed tone. "He went mad after his lord was vanquished by Harry Potter and was captured after he killed his friend, Peter Pettigrew, along with a dozen muggles."

This was just a whole new level of crazy. Kai's father had been the right hand man of a Dark Lord and betrayed his own friends. Then he proceeded to go mad and kill a dozen muggles and his other friend when his master was killed. No wonder the occupants in the _Leaky Cauldron _had given him death glares. He couldn't blame them either, Kai had done some pretty morally ambiguous things in his life but he had never killed anyone.

"That's a lot to take in Theodore." Kai replied slowly.

"You can call me Theo, I could speak with my father about getting you out of that horrid muggle orphanage if you want?" Theo offered.

"That's alright, Theo. I'll think of something to do. You can call me Kai, I absolutely hate my name." Kai said lightheartedly. While he wanted to get out of the dreadfully boring orphanage, he wouldn't be in anyone's debt.

"You're all done, dears. Would you like the normal cotton set of robes?" A pudgy woman walked over to the two boys, addressing both of them.

"I'll have all of my robes made from Acromantula silk, three sets of basic robes, one winter cloak, and two pairs of dragon hide gloves and boots." Theo raised his nose in the air haughtily.

"And for you dear?" Kai didn't care much for flaunting wealth since this was the first ever time he had it, but if he was a part of one of the oldest pure-blood families he might as well play the part for now.

"I'll also have all my robes in Acromantula silk, five sets of basic robes, five winter cloaks, and five pairs of dragon hide gloves and boots." Kai smiled.

"A-Are you sure? That will be expensive." The woman asked hesitantly.

"Of course he is sure, he's a Black!" Theo said angrily. The woman blanched at the revelation.

It seemed his name inspired mostly negative reactions from most wizards and witches. That made Kai's plan of starting fresh and being seen as the perfect child, ten times harder. That didn't mean he wouldn't try though and he would be damned if he would fail. If his name would ever inspire fear he wanted it to be of his own doing, not his lunatic of a father. And he didn't plan on inspiring fear anytime soon.

Once he had paid for his items, he said goodbye to Theo with a promise to find him on the Hogwarts Express when school started. A promise he most likely wouldn't keep but he made it anyways. McGonagall was already waiting for him outside of the shop carrying a brown owl in a cage.

"Let's go and get your wand now, ." Now that Kai knew why his father was imprisoned, he could clearly hear the slight resentment in Professor McGonagall's voice.

"Of course Professor McGonagall, thank you for getting my owl for me." It was worth a shot to try and change her mind about him.

"Think nothing of it, ." McGonagall replied archly, as she began to walk toward their last destination.

The moment he entered _Ollivanders_, Kai felt like he was being watched. It was an old dusty store with shelves of boxes and displays of different wands all around. Oddly enough, he couldn't see anyone actually behind the counter of the store.

"Minerva, it's always nice to see you. How is your wand treating you?" A voice behind him almost made Kai jump into the air from shock, "Nine and a half, Fir wood, dragon heartstring core I believe." A white hair old man with misty grey eyes watched the duo with a piercing gaze.

"Hello Ollivander, my wand has proven to be more than satisfactory. here is a first year in need of a wand." Ollivander turned those grey eyes to Kai.

"Ah, Mister Black. It is nice to meet you, young one. Let's begin shall we? What is your dominant arm?" Ollivander walked up Kai with a tape measure seemingly appearing in his hands.

"It's my right arm, sir." Kai says holding out said arm.

After a few moments of getting Kai's measurements, Ollivander went behind the counter and grabbed one of the many black boxes from a shelf.

"Try this one Applewood and dragon heartstring. Give it a wave." Ollivander handed Kai a red colored wand.

Waving the wand toward a nearby plant, the plant immediately burst into flames. Ollivander snatched the wand from Kai's hand.

"No, that won't do." Ollivander muttered, walking back to the shelves of wands.

It only took four more tries before Kai finally found a match. It was a black wand, with three intricate silver swirls wrapping around the wood from bottom to top. The moment Kai touched the wand he felt a cold feeling inside of him, like he had gulped down ice cold water. And the air around him felt heavy.

"Hmm, very interesting. Thirteen and a half inches, Yew but this wand has a very special core. It is a strand of hair from a Grim." Ollivander stared at Kai with a shrewd gaze.

"A Grim!? That's impossible, Grim sightings are beyond rare. And no one has lived long enough to tell the tale." McGonagall looked beyond shocked.

"What's a Grim, sir?" Kai continued looking at his wand. It had a malevolent feeling to it but it's beauty would nonetheless draw you in.

"It's an omen of death, my boy. A great black dog, the size of a bear, with glowing yellow eyes. My great-grandfather died getting just one strand of fur. He was found dead in a forest with only a hair clenched in his palm. It is highly believed that one who ever sees a Grim dies almost instantly." Ollivander frowned thoughtfully, "There can only be one thing that a wand like this would specialize in."

"And what would that be, Mister Ollivander?" Pale green eyes met misty grey.

"Death, Mister Black. Death." Ollivander said gravely.

* * *

Kai was quickly sent back to the orphanage after Ollivanders little revelation. It was already nighttime anyway but Professor McGonagall had barely spoken a word to him until she apparated them back to the orphanage.

"On September 1st, be at King's Cross Station in London at 11am sharp. Platform nine and three quarters." McGonagall stonily stared at him, before she briskly disappeared with a resounding 'pop'.

That meeting could have definitely gone much better in Kai's eyes. Not only did the general wizarding populace think he was a walking time-bomb, the first teacher he met now thought he was just like his father. And he couldn't even minimize the damage with his ability because she hadn't even spoken to him when he tried to make small talk.

At Least he now had his magical stuff to read and learn over for the next 3 months. Hopefully it would get him by until he went to Hogwarts.

Kai wasn't very used to being widely disliked. Everyone in the orphanage loved and adored him. Most of it was due to his ability but he still thought he was a decent enough kid. He just had a few… quirks. This newfound experience of being widely disliked, put him in a very irritated mood.

"Kai, your back!" Walking inside the sitting room of the orphanage, he was greeted by Susie and three other boys.

"Hello, everyone. It's nice to see you guys still up." Kai smiled at the four eight year olds, the oldest of the nine orphans.

"Is that an owl, Kai!?" A dark skinned boy, Vincent, gasped.

"Yes it is, sadly I can't take him out right now. He might just nibble on your fingers." Kai proclaimed dramatically.

"You're just trying to scare us." A small blonde haired boy, Jacob, giggled.

"Oh, you caught me. Say, where's Miss Binns?" Kai made a show of looking under a table, earning another round of giggles.

"She's with the little ones in the back, teaching them about the constellations." A sandy haired boy, Timothy, grinned.

"Why don't you three go out and join them? I'm going to play with Susie in my room." Kai smiled warmly.

"Aww, can't we play too, Kai. Please?" Vincent pleaded.

"Not today, Vincent. Don't worry I'll play with you all tomorrow." Kai promised.

"Pinky promise?" Jacob held out a small pinky.

"You got it buddy." Kai grinned wrapping his pinky around the other boys briefly.

The three boys cheered loudly and quickly ran out of the room. Kai picked up his trunk and owl and slowly made his way upstairs to his room, with a silent Susie behind him.

Entering his room, Kai set his new owl cage next to his window and pushed his trunk under his bed for now.

"I've had a very long day, Susie. It started off very fun at first but then it just ended so badly." Kai sighed as he laid on his bed letting his legs hang over the edge.

"Why did it end bad, Kai?" Susie fumbled with her dress standing in the middle of his room.

"Apparently my father was some kind of mass murdering lunatic. And now everyone thinks I'm like a miniature version of him." Kai sat up, "You know I'm not like that, Susie. Right?"

"Of course not, Kai." Susie shook her head rapidly.

"I know you mean it, Susie. You always make sure I'm happy, don't you?" Kai smiled sweetly.

"A-Always, Kai." Susie mumbled.

Reaching into his pocket, Kai took out his mokeskin pouch and willed his newly acquired silver dagger into his hand. Unsheathing the blade, Kai admired the smoothness of the metal. Testing the blade edge against his finger, the blade easily slice through the skin of his finger as he expected it to. What surprised him was when the cut itself slowly closed itself, leaving unblemished smooth skin and a bit of blood.

"It seems my family really knew some interesting magic." Kai giggled as a cut he made on his palm also slowly healed itself.

The blade inflicted pain and cuts like a normal blade but it must have had some kind of enchantment to heal the damage it dealt.

Pale green eyes fluttered to the blonde haired girl who stood rigid.

"Take your dress off, Susie." Kai's eyes gleamed, the glint of dark, malevolent eyes.

"I-I don't think I want to play today-" "Now." He coldly cut her words off.

Susie's eyes glazed over as she methodically began to take off her dress. Leaving her in only her undergarments.

Kai stood and stalked menacingly toward the rigid Susie, grasping her arm, he pulled her to his bed. He laid her face forward and straddled her lower waist.

"You will not scream, little Susie." Kai whispered in the trembling girls ear.

Bringing the silver dagger to the girls back, he cut a small line into her back and to his satisfaction it healed after a few moments.

"I read a book about old Chinese traditions once, little Susie." Kai monologues, ignoring the girls soft whimpers, "Criminals used to be executed in a very slow and interesting way. They called it, Ling chi or rather in English, 'death by a thousand cuts'."

Susie openly sobbed and began struggling to get Kai off of her back, but to no avail.

"Stop struggling." Her movements ceased immediately, though her cries were still heard, "Shh, I'm not going to kill you little Susie, I swear it. It's enchantment will heal you as good as new, see?" Kai demonstrates by slicing a new bloody line across the girls back, she was only able to yelp and whimper in pain. And he watched it fade a moment later.

"P-Please, Kai. I don't wanna play this game anymore." Susie pleaded tearfully.

"You always make me happy when we play our games, little Susie. Don't worry, you won't even remember any of this after tonight. It'll be like it never happened." Kai promised with sincerity, as he stood and walked to his bedroom door.

"This is w-wrong, Kai. You're crazy if you enjoy this!" Susie cries.

"I'm not crazy, little Susie. I just have my...quirks." He grinned, locking the bedroom door.

* * *

The months passed by… very slowly. Kai had already finished his first year reading material in the first month. He even finished the _Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2 _and _Basic Hexes for the Busy and Vexed_. Although he couldn't actually practice any of the spells yet. Thankfully he read about the Statute of Secrecy and the Trace on him that prohibited him from doing magic. He would have been very irritated if he had gotten his wand snapped for trying a simple spell. He also hadn't found anything regarding his ability to make people do what he wanted. So he decided to give up looking until he went to Hogwarts.

Kai had been stuck rereading his books and practicing wand movements for the last two months. But the day had finally arrived, September 1st. He couldn't have gotten ready any faster. He had woken up around 7am and quadruple checked all of his things. He also read that magical owls instinctively knew where their owner was and always came back to them. So he let his brown owl out weeks ago so he didn't have to feed it or bring its bulky cage to the train station with him. He decided to name the owl, Griflet or rather he let Susie name it Griflet and didn't care to come up with his own name.

After a goodbye to all the children, Kai and Miss Binns were on their way to King's Cross in her motorcar. The ride was filled with overbearing questions about where Hogwarts was and what he would be learning there. These were questions he couldn't answer due to the Statue of Secrecy and because he didn't want to answer them anyway. So after a few long minutes, Kai subtly used his gift to make Miss Binns stop talking.

When they arrived at the busy train station, Kai rolled his eyes at the tearful hug he received from his caretaker and quickly grabbed his trunk and said his goodbyes. The station was filled with people making their way into trains and different platforms.

But when he got to platform nine it skipped straight to platform ten. Stepping back a few feet into the ninth platform, Kai looked at a red brick wall that was just before the tenth platform.

"Hmph, that's nine and three quarters alright. What's wrong with wizards and brick walls?" He shook his head, walking up to the red wall.

Tentatively reaching a hand forward, he was shocked when his hand went through the wall. He could feel the open space beyond from where his submerged hand was. Deciding it was safe, Kai strode through the wall and walked into an entirely new station with one big red train labeled, _Hogwarts Express. _

There were children of various ages all around the platform talking with friends or parents. Kai spotted a trio of platinum blond haired people a few ways down the platform. The woman looked to be making sure the youngest, he assumed was their son, hair was nice and slicked back. The father just stood and observed the other families with a cool gaze, and even a few disgusted glances at particular families. They practically screamed pure-blood and wealthy.

Before Kai could take his eyes off of the group, the mother's eyes met his and she immediately looked to have been frozen in shock. The only way he could guess this was from the slight widening of her eyes, the rest of her face was impassive. She briefly spoke to her husband and nodded toward him directly. The man's hawk-like eyes landed on Kai's along with the small blonde haired boys who looked confused as to why his parents were looking at a random muggle dressed kid.

Deciding to break the little stare off, Kai only raised an eyebrow at the trio and then confidently strode towards the train and boarded it.

The aisles were all crowded with children finding a compartment and it took Kai a few minutes to find himself an empty compartment. Setting his trunk up on the rack inside the compartment, he decided to change into his school robes early on.

After he was dressed and the train had finally begun to take off, he sat and closed his eyes with a content sigh. Kai was finally going to Hogwarts to learn how to use magic. He didn't care about what house he got into either, though he did have a clue on which ones he would most likely be sorted into based on the requirements.

Ultimately deciding to relieve some of his pent up excitement, Kai unsheathed the silver dagger that was strapped to his left wrist under his robes long sleeves. Staring out the window at the passing scenery he began making small cuts on his fingertips that healed within moments.

After a few minutes of silence, his compartment door opened and a boy with raven dark hair and glasses that framed emerald green eyes walked in.

"Mind if I sit in here? Everywhere else seems to be full." The boy asked.

"Of course, no problem. I'm just sitting here alone anyway." Kai grinned.

"Thanks a lot!" Kai discreetly sheathed his dagger under his sleeve, while the boy put away his trunk, and continued staring out the window.

The boy sat down and awkwardly looked around the compartment for a few moments, "My name is Harry, by the way, Harry Potter."

This must have been some divine joke. The son of the people who his father had betrayed and gotten murdered by a dark lord was sitting across from him. But Kai did read that Harry Potter had vanished from the Wizarding World after he somehow defeated the dark lord Voldemort. So that meant that Harry must have been raised in the muggle world since no one had seen him in the Wizarding World. Kai could salvage this situation.

"Malachias Black, I know it's a dreadful name, just call me Kai." Harry laughed a bit.

"So are you excited for Hogwarts, Kai?" Harry asked.

"Very much so, I nearly lost my marbles waiting for three months to get here." Kai chuckled.

"At Least you had three months, I was told only a month ago. It came as a surprise to me to learn I was a wizard." Harry said.

"Where have you been all these years? You know you're pretty famous." Kai asks.

"I've been living with my aunt Petunia, uncle Vernon and my cousin Dudley. They were pretty mad to find out that I was a wizard." Harry said sadly.

"Why is that, Harry?" Kai frowned.

"It's nothing really, just some family stuff." Harry shook his head.

"Why were your relatives angry, Harry?" Kai used his ability this time, he was far too curious at this point.

"My uncle Vernon doesn't like fre-." Harry's eyes refocused, "Wait, why was I just about to say that?" Harry frowned confused.

"What do you mean, Harry? You kind of blanked out for a second there." Kai said with concern.

"Nothing never mind. But yeah, just some family stuff." Harry sighed, before looking out the window.

Well that was interesting, did that mean all magical people could resist his ability or was it because Harry was special? If it was the former, Kai would have to find a way to somehow strengthen his ability. It had been far too useful so far to be considered obsolete now.

The compartment door opened again and a red headed boy with freckles walked inside.

"Mind if I sit in here? Everywhere else is full." The boy said lamely.

"Please, feel free to join us. This is the "Everywhere else is full" compartment." The ginger boy and Harry laughed at the joke.

After he put his trunk on the compartment rack, he sat next to Harry.

"My name is Ron Weasley." Ron introduced himself.

"The names Kai." He decided not to use his full name in case this boy knew who his father was.

"I'm Harry Potter." Harry said, suddenly becoming uncomfortable when Ron's eyes lit up.

"Bloody hell, your Harry Potter?" Ron gaped.

"Erm, yeah." Harry mumbled. Ron peered openly at Harry's hair covered forehead.

"So do you have the scar? Do you remember anything about that night with You-Know-Who?" Ron whispered, not caring that he was sounding like an insensitive jerk.

"Do I remember the night my parents died? No, I can't say I do." Harry said heatedly.

Way to go Ron. That definitely made its way into Ron's thick skull.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Ron looked down to his feet.

Hearing the sincerity in Ron's voice, Harry's features softened.

"Here, look at this." Harry pushed his hair away to reveal an angry red lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

"Wicked!" Ron gasped, Kai didn't see the appeal of having a lightning bolt carved into your forehead.

After a few minutes of small talk, a lady pushing a trolley full of candy opened their door.

"Anything off the trolley, dears?" The lady smiled sweetly.

"Um, no thank you." Ron muttered, looking at his packed sandwiches embarrassedly.

"I'll take something." Harry stood up and bought a load of candy from the lady, easily forking over the necessary galleons.

He had forgotten that he read about how Harry was supposed to be the last heir of the Potters, a wealthy pure-blood family just like him. And while Kai could have bought something, he didn't want to flaunt his money in anyone's face and potentially make enemies on his first day.

After the trolley lady left, Harry poured all of his acquired candy onto the side table of the compartment. He offered Kai a chocolate frog which he politely accepted. Even though it almost hopped away from him the moment he opened it, it tasted like normal chocolate. Ron however obviously wanted a licorice wand based on the glances he was giving the candy.

"Here, have one." Harry held out a licorice wand to Ron.

"Um, I have sandwiches." Ron muttered looking dreadfully at the covered sandwich in his hands.

"Here." Harry rolled his eyes, jabbing the candy forward.

"Blimey, thanks a lot Harry! Do any of you want a sandwich?" Ron offered.

Kai declined and let Harry eat a sandwich with Ron. For another major portion of the ride, the three boys played a multitude of wizard games like gobstones and wizards chess. Ron was an absolute genius when it came to the game of wizards chess. He easily beat Harry multiple times and gave Kai a few hard won losses as well. Kai was really enjoying himself and the challenge Ron gave him in wizards chess.

Then their compartment door opened again, and a bushy haired girl with large front teeth walked inside flanked by a pudgy dark haired nervous looking boy.

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville here has lost his." Her voice was the epitome of bossy and smart sounding.

"Who the bloody hell has a toad?" Ron whispers to himself.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Harry Potter." Harry smiled.

"I can't believe it, your Harry Potter! I'm Hermoine Granger and… you are?" Hermoine looked disgustingly at Ron who was loudly munching on another sandwich.

"Ron Weasley." Ron said with his mouth full.

"Pleasure...and who are you?" Hermoine looked toward Kai.

"My name is Kai, nice to meet you." Kai smiled warmly.

"Is that really your name?" Hermoine asked skeptically.

Kai inwardly cursed the overly inquisitive witch.

"My full name is Malachias Black. It's a dreadful name, so I go by Kai for short." Kai instantly noted the startled reaction of Ron.

"B-Black!? Like you mean, Sirius Black?" Ron stammered.

"Yes, he is my father." Kai could already see how this was going to go and it was beginning to annoy him.

"Bloody hell, Harry, his father was a death eater!" Ron paled pointing a finger at Kai.

"Your father is a follower of You-Know-Who?" Hermoine asked in horror.

"I didn't grow up with my father, he's been in Azkaban my entire life. My mother abandoned me at an orphanage and left for America when I was born." Kai growled.

Harry and Hermoine's features softened at the revelation, especially Harry's. Ron on the other hand was having none of it.

"His father betrayed your parents, Harry. Sirius Black is the reason they are dead. Get out of here, you junior death eater!" Ron practically yelled. Harry's expression hardened a bit at his words and Hermoine frowned looking uncertain.

Kai gritted his teeth and his hand almost instinctively drew his dagger from his forearm before he caught himself.

"It seems I am no longer welcomed." Kai says briskly, before retrieving his trunk from the compartment rack.

He roughly shoved past Hermoine and Neville and into the aisle. This was quickly becoming a recurring problem. Every time he wanted to try and make some friends they instantly hated him once they found out about his father. He cursed his old man and if he wasn't already imprisoned, Kai would probably plot to murder the lunatic.

Sirius Black was somehow ruining his life from inside of a cell. That must have been some kind of requirement for the 'worse father of the year' award. And he didn't even want to think about his whore of a mother. Who leaves their newborn son at an orphanage and takes a plane to America?

Deciding to skip looking for a compartment, Kai barged into a restroom and locked the door. He turned to the mirror and stared at his reflection. His eyes were brimming with smoldering rage and his whole body was shaking violently.

"You fucking piece of shit. Damn you both to hell, you fucking lunatic. And you goddamn filthy whore!" He roared and punched the glass mirror at every syllable.

He broke the mirror into fractured pieces until his right hand became bloody. He stopped and looked through the mirror at his broken reflection, still trembling with rage though there was a lot less of it now.

Kai hoped dearly that this situation with his father would blow over after a few days. Because if it didn't, he just might end up sharing a cell with his old man.

* * *

**And that's a fucking wrap ladies and gentlemen. Tell me how the first chapter was for you. Did you love it? Did you hate it? Do you think I'm a sick fuck who needs to get help? Write it all in your review, pour it all out from the depths of your soul. And if you're curious how many galleons and sickles Kai has in the Black vault, I exchanged 15,000,000 galleons, 35,000,000 sickles and it amounted to 85,294,117.65 British pounds sterling. Which he will indeed use in the future. Until next time! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A Grim Tale**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP. If I did, Harry and Hermoine would have ended up together.**

**Warning: Some sick stuff goes down in this story. You have been warned friendo. I don't want to see any crybabies in the reviews. This is a very dark story, read at your own discretion. **

**Chapter 2: A promise to keep**

_September 1, 1991_

After his recent failure at making friends, Kai decided to just wait out the remainder of the trip to Hogwarts in the restroom. After a few minutes of looking through the different cabinets, he had found a magical first-aid kit. It had a number of different bandages and healing items inside but thankfully he found an instant healing salve to heal his hand.

At Least he could practice magic so he wouldn't be totally bored out of his mind the whole time. The trace only alerted the Ministry if an underage wizard did magic in a specific area. And he was almost positive that children who grew up in the Wizarding World did magic all the time. Since he was on a literal magical train, surrounded by hundreds of underage magical children. Kai decided it would be near impossible to pinpoint underage magic to a specific child. And seeing as they were technically being sent to learn magic anyway the ministry probably wouldn't care. So he took out his wand and practiced the _Reparo _charm he had read about.

It was a simple enough first year spell. He had already practiced the wand movements at the orphanage, just not on an actual broken object. On the first try doing the spell, he repaired all the damage to the mirror. The book had explained to him how he could repair anything even if he couldn't vividly remember the objects' previous state. He obviously didn't envision the state the mirror was in before he just did the spell and it worked. But what if he couldn't even see an object or didn't know what it looked like?

Deciding to experiment a bit, Kai closed his eyes and reached around blindly to the towel rack he knew was there from when he first entered the bathroom. After a moment of blindly grasping for a hand towel, he felt the soft texture of a towel come within his grasp. Eyes still closed, he unsheathed his dagger and ripped a line halfway down through the towel. And after setting his dagger down, Kai reached toward the spot where he remembered putting his wand on the sink. He blindly raised his wand and pointed it to where the rag was held in his other hand and cast the spell. The process in which he felt the towel mend was far slower than the mirror. When the towel stopped shifting, he waited for a few moments before opening his eyes.

He looked at the white towel in his hand and noticed that it repaired the rip he knew he made with the dagger. The towel repaired itself even though he didn't see it at all,although it was far slower. Which made sense, since he hadn't looked at it in the first place. By cutting the visualization part of magic away he was only left with the magic and intent which still worked but not as fast as when he actually saw the thing he was repairing.

The caster's magic instinctively reacted to what the caster saw and what the caster wanted. But if the caster wanted _something _repaired then their magic would repair it regardless if they even knew what it was that they were repairing or what it looked like. Magic truly was a fantastic thing, Kai had only done one spell and he was already learning so much.

When the train finally stopped, Kai had already been waiting to get off of the train. He was told to leave his trunk on the train by an older student wearing a silver badge. When he asked why, the student said that it would magically appear in his room after he was sorted. The student was probably kidding with him but he was in a good mood now so he decided to follow his advice.

"Firs' years over here. All firs' years follow me." A giant bearded man with a thick Irish accent boomed over the gathering crowd of first year students. The man was a behemoth, he looked like a giant or at least half of one.

Kai saw Harry, Ron and Hermoine toward the front of the group. He really didn't want to try and talk to them, he doubted they would even give him a chance to speak.

"Hey, you're that one kid my parents were looking at." Kai turned to look at the platinum haired kid he saw at the train station.

"Yeah, that was me." Kai said, glancing cautiously at the two burly boys that stood behind the blonde.

"My name is Draco Malfoy, Heir of The Noble and Most Ancient House of Malfoy." The blonde said pompously.

"Malachias Black, Heir to the House of Black." Kai really didn't feel like saying that overly long and stupid title.

"That's impossible, my mother is the last Black!" Draco said in disbelief.

"My father is Sirius Black." Kai wiggled his left hand in front of him to show off his obsidian band Black heir ring.

"I can't believe it. Sirius Black actually had a child and my mother didn't know! Where have you been all this time?" Draco asked slowly getting over his shock.

"My mother left me at an orphanage when I was born." Kai grumbled, if there was anyone he hated more than his father it was his whore of a mother.

"That's horrible! My mother is a Black, she would have taken you in. So this means we're like cousins." Draco smiles.

"Yeah, I guess we are." Kai said blandly.

"You should stick around me from now on. We could rule slytherin together. A Malfoy and a Black, no one could stop us." Draco smirked arrogantly.

Kai stared at Draco for a moment. While he didn't care for ruling any house, it would be nice to not be hated. And Slytherin was supposed to be filled with pure-blood extremists like his family. Maybe he could finally make some friends. He'd probably have to act like a nazi but atleast he wouldn't be hated by everyone.

"Yeah, that sounds like a plan, Malfoy." Kai smiled.

"Call me Draco, we're cousins after all." Draco grinned.

"Then I insist that you call me Kai." Kai said as he began walking aside the Malfoy heir.

They were led to a giant black lake and into small wooden boats, Kai had ridden with Draco and the two burly boys who he still did not know.

"So who are these two?" Kai asks Draco.

"Oh, that's Crabbe and Goyle. They protect me while I'm in school." Draco shrugged.

You could buy mini bodyguards in school!? Kai might just have to do so, he had a feeling that he might need them in the next few days.

Everyone gasped as Hogwarts came into view. It was a giant medieval castle that looked to be practically glowing with soft light. It was a beautiful castle but Kai didn't see a reason to be gaping at it like an idiot.

When they were led into the castle, he felt a warm presence envelop him. Like the castle was welcoming him. He wouldn't have been surprised if the entire castle was sentient. It was a castle for magic children after all.

"Look over there, Kai. It's Potter and Weasley." Draco's lip curled as he looked at the duo.

"You met them before?" Kai asked curiously.

"On the train, Potter was shacked up with the Weasley and a mudblood. He even disrespected my family!" Draco said angrily, looking like he wanted to go over to the two.

"Just leave them for now. There will be other times to get back at them." Kai used his ability. He didn't know if it would work, it hadn't on Harry after all, but he really didn't want to talk with them. They had made him very angry when they basically shunned him as soon as they realized who his father was. It wouldn't be a good idea to get into trouble on the first day of school.

"Yeah, you're right. Let him hangout with that blood traitor and the mudblood." Draco shrugged, looking only slightly annoyed.

Kai's ability actually seemed to do something to this time but instead of his words being taken as a command like normal, it was more of a strong suggestion. He could find a way to work with it somehow.

They were led into the Great Hall, yet again all of his fellow first years gasped at the star enchanted roof. Four long tables were set in the huge room, each already seating many older students who stared curiously at the first years. In front of the four student tables was a large table for all the teachers and staff. Kai noticed the old man sitting at the middle of the table look at him with a curious glance before focusing on someone else. Kai ignored him and observed the other teachers, they all didn't look like much if he was being honest. Except a black greasy haired man with a big nose who obviously didn't want to be at the sorting ceremony.

There was an old pointed hat that sat on a stool directly in front of the teachers. Kai would have been confused as to why a hat was just sitting there if he hadn't already read from the _A History of Magic _book about how students were sorted. He only wished that the book told him that it would start singing.

_"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The entire Great Hall exploded into applause and cheers. Kai could only stare blankly in front of him, trying to comprehend what he had just heard.

Professor McGonagall began reading names off of a list of each individual first year. The first girl whose name had been was Hannah Abbot. The brown haired girl skipped to the stool and once she sat down, Professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat on her head. It stayed on her head for a moment before the hat called out, "Hufflepuff!".

Everyone politely applauded as the girl walked to the table with a badger banner above it.

It took Kai a few moments to realize that McGonagall had been calling out students by their alphabetical last names. And his last name just so happened to be,

"Malachias Black." The noise in the hall instantly silenced. Everyone had a various array of looks on their face ranging from fear, hate, and surprisingly gleeful expressions from the Slytherin table.

"Go on, cousin. I'll join you in Slytherin shortly." Draco whispered to him from his side.

Kai straightened his posture and began to make his way through the line of first years. He could feel the eyes of every student and teacher on him. The looks of hate he was receiving from all the tables except slytherin made him want to shrink away. Why were they all so angry at him for something his father did? He'd only been a baby at the time.

Before he reached the front of the line, Kai felt someone's foot move in front of him causing him to stumble a bit. Loud laughter rang out through all the students, Kai glared behind him to see who had tripped him but it was too many students there to be sure who actually did it.

"Please hurry up, Mr. Black. We don't have all night." Professor McGonagall said archly, staring at him with a cold look.

Kai bit his tongue and walked into the stage, sitting on the stool stiffly. Professor McGonagall placed the hat onto his head blocking his vision of the hall.

'_Hmm, a very interesting mind you have.' _An old voice croaked into his head.

'I assume you are the sorting hat?' Kai thought curiously.

'_You assume right, young man. Let's see what we have here. Hufflepuff is definitely out of the window, you don't even know the meaning of loyalty and fair play. Gryffindor is not for you either, you're only brave to an extent and chivalry is not in your vocabulary. You have cunning and are resourceful but your ambitions change on a whim. You're very intelligent, definitely value for knowledge. Yes I think you shall b-' _Kai had already heard enough to know where this was going.

'No! Put me in Slytherin…please?' He hated having to beg for anything but he couldn't go anywhere but Slytherin. It was the only house that didn't absolutely hate him.

'_What makes you believe you have a choice?' _The Sorting hat sounded curious.

'If you put me in Ravenclaw, I will find a way to steal you and lock you away forever. Your entire existence is to be able sort the students of Hogwarts. And you are definitely sentient enough to know you have no purpose if you are locked in a trunk forever. Do you want to experience an eternity of being useless to your makers? Because that is exactly what will happen to you.' Kai promised fiercely.

The Sorting hat was silent for a long time, almost two whole minutes. Kai could hear Professor McGonagall shifting around annoyed.

'_It seems that I was wrong about you, Malachias Black. Your ambitions change surely but not because you don't know what you want. It's because when you find something or someone to focus your mind on, you work relentlessly to dismantle it as fast and effectively as possible. Yes, you shall do well in his house. Goodbye Mr. Black, I hope to never be atop your head again.'_ The Sorting hat said, before shouting "Slytherin!".

The hat was immediately snatched off of Kai's head and he strode confidently to the Slytherin table. His new house were the only ones who were cheering loudly for him. Everyone else seemed to have expected for him to be in Slytherin. The glares from the other houses grew even more intense.

Kai took a seat at the end of the house table, he was the only first year sorted to Slytherin because he had been among the first to be called. After a while the sits around him began to fill. He watched as Harry was sorted into Gryffindor along with Ron and Hermoine. Draco had the Sorting hat on his head for barely a second before the hat put him in Slytherin. Draco arrogantly strode to the Slytherin table and sat next to Kai.

"I knew we would both be in Slytherin. This year will be ours, not even Potter can stop us!" Draco smirked at Kai, who returned his smirk with a grin.

Once the Sorting ceremony was over and the headmaster Dumbledore had said some things about the rules of the school, they all began eating their meals that had magically appeared. During this time Draco pointed out all the names of his fellow first year slytherins.

"It's nice to see a Black around here. Too many purebred houses have been dying out because of all the mudbloods joining our world." A black haired pug-faced girl, Pansy Parkinson, said haughtily.

"Yes, I suppose it is good to be around people who actually like me. No one else seems to." Kai took a sip of his pumpkin juice, a sweet beverage but one of the only ones available that didn't look like it would give him a heart attack.

"Ignore the blood traitors and mudbloods, Kai. They fear us because they know we are superior to them." Theo sat from across him.

"My father said all mudbloods should be rounded up and treated as house elves." Draco said proudly.

"Your father is right, Draco. They are only fit to lick our boots." Millicent Bullstrode, a big boned girl, sneered.

"Do all you guys talk about muggleborns in your free time?" A brown-haired girl with pigtails, Tracy Davis, sighed.

"You barely even made it into Slytherin, Davis. Mind your manners when you speak to us, half-blood." Draco sneered.

"You should mind your manners Heir Malfoy." A blonde haired girl, Daphne Greengrass said coldly. It seemed like she was friends with the half-blood girl.

"Perhaps we should focus our anger towards other sources. We wouldn't want to be seen acting like rash Gryffinndor's." Kai smiled at the arguing group. It was barely the beginning of the school year and the first year students were being split. And he really didn't want to be caught in some children's spat.

"Yes, like the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Quirell." Blaise Zabini, a dark skinned boy, smirked.

"I heard he was the Muggle Studies Professor last year. That old fool Dumbledore should have chosen my godfather, Professor Snape." Draco said angrily.

"Everyone is saying Professor Quirell went to Albania last summer and almost died to a vampire. Now he gets scared at his own shadow. He even keeps garlic hanging around his classroom." Pansy said disgusted.

Kai looked at the turban wearing teacher who sat nervously eating his food. The nervous glances the teacher was occasionally throwing looked completely random, but he could see two people that the professor kept glancing at constantly. Those two people were Harry and Professor Dumbledore. Why would he be looking at the both of them? Maybe he was comparing the two since like Harry, Dumbledore was also a very famous wizard. He didn't see any hint of awe,praise or adoration though. No those looks were perfectly concealed looks of hate. Did the teacher not like famous people or something? Maybe he envied the two's popularity?

Professors Quirell's eyes locked onto Kai's. And for a brief moment he saw a glint of intrigue in the man's eyes. Then the man nervously looked away from him and stared at his plate. Shaking his head, Kai decided to ignore the peculiar Professor for now.

Once dinner was over, they went through another horrid school song. If the school sung songs this horrible every night, he was positive he'd cut his own ears off by the end of the year. Kai was thanking his lucky stars when they all finally left the Great Hall. Every Slytherin made their way down to the dungeons, where the entrance to their common room was. After a few moments of traversing the cold corridors of the dungeons, the 5th year slytherin prefect that had been escorting them, walked up to a seemingly blank stone wall.

"Mudblood." All the first years around Kai looked very gleeful when they heard their common room password. He almost rolled his eyes, if anyone wanted to guess their password it wouldn't take much brains to figure it out.

The common room was actually very likeable to Kai. It was dark and dimly lighted by green shaded lamps, with a various assortment of elaborate black and green colored furniture. There was only one fireplace in the room which was currently lit with a Slytherin banner hanging proudly above it. The few older students who were still awake were doing last minute assignments quietly around the room. All in all, the room would do nicely to have a read or do assignments in peace.

"Right stairs lead to the boys dormitory, left leads to the girl's. Boys aren't allowed in the girls' dorms so don't even try anything." The 5th year prefect pointed to a wall that had a black wooden board hanging from it, "The password to the common room changes every two weeks, look at the board over there to learn the new one. Any questions?"

If anyone had a question no one said anything, and the prefect left without another word. Going up the boys dorm stairs, Kai's unsaid question about how they knew which rooms they were assigned was answered by the long hall of doorways with their names above them.

"Do all students in the school get their own room?" Kai asked a tired looking Draco.

"No, it's just because Slytherin is the greatest house in Hogwarts so we get special treatment. Goodnight, Kai." Draco yawned before walking to his labeled door.

He very much doubted this was done because Slytherin house was special. But it didn't matter because this was actually better than sharing a room with other people. Kai walked to the black door that his name had been labeled with his name and entered the room.

The room itself was not too big or too small, it had enough room to fit a sizable bed along with other pieces of furniture. A carved desk with a green lamp and a carved black and green chair, was pushed against a wall across his bed. He noticed that the entire design of Slytherin house was pretty dark and depressing. His own bedroom back in the orphanage wasn't very colorful either but it was definitely not all black and green. Just as the prefect on the train had told him, his trunk was already waiting for him on his bed.

Classes would begin tomorrow, and with it Kai's new life as a young wizard. Much had changed in his life within a span of a few months. Before coming to Hogwarts, he had hoped to just learn new interesting magics and start a new life with new friends. But when he saw the reactions of all his fellow students when his name was called, as well as being ridiculed in front of the school, a new goal opened in his mind. Kai would never be an adequate or normal wizard, his father's name would always stick to him to a piece of gum on his shoe. No, he would have to be better than his father. He would need to become such a great wizard that no one would even utter the name Sirius Black when they saw him. It was the only way to step out of the shadow his loving father had cast over him. The Sorting hat said that when he found a goal he worked relentlessly to accomplish said goal. He supposed he would know if it was right soon enough.

* * *

_September 2, 1991_

When Kai woke up early the next morning, the first thing he did was go to the boys dormitory showers to freshen up. It was very confusing at first because when he entered and looked through all the cabinets, there were only vials of different colored liquids. There was no bar of soap or toothpaste in sight. Thankfully, his cousin Draco explained that the different bottles of liquids were actually potions. He then quickly explained what each did. There was a green potion that instantly cleaned the body. When one drop was poured in a bath a thick layer of bubbles appeared and the water bubbled like it was boiling. When he had tentatively stepped into the bath his skin began to tingle when it contacted the water. Kai always made sure to stay very clean before but when he finished his bath, he felt more cleaner than ever before.

The Wizarding World even made an instant mouth refresher and teeth cleaner. His teeth were practically blinding after he swished a swig of the blue potion. There were also options for cleaning and changing the color of one's hair, he didn't use the hair color changer but it was tempting to try it out. Kai couldn't tell if wizards were genius's or just plain lazy. Whichever it was he was glad for their hygiene inventions, it shaved off an hour of time he'd usually use to get ready.

After he was ready, Kai along with Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, Millicent, and Theo went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. There weren't many students in the hall, only first years because everyone else already knew there schedules. He pointedly ignored Ron's glares and Harry's uncomfortable glances as he sat at the Slytherin table.

"Why are Potter and Weasley looking at you like that?" Draco asks as he piles some bacon and eggs on his plate.

"Perhaps it's because my father got the Potter's killed." Kai shrugged as he sipped his goblet of orange juice. He wasn't about to explain his previous attempt at making friends with the boys.

"I wonder what our schedule is going to be like." Pansy cut in.

"Hopefully we don't have too many classes with Gryfinndor." Theo's lip curled in disgust.

"I for one want to have potions with the Gryffindorks. My godfather is notorious for embarrassing them and taking a lot of their house points." Draco says with a nasty smirk.

"I think we'll find that out soon enough." Kai said, looking toward the striding Professor Snape that was quickly making his way over to them.

"Good morning, Godfather!" Draco exclaimed as the greasy looking Professor Snape walked to their table.

"Good morning, Draco. Didn't your mother tell you to address me as Professor when you were in school?" Professor Snape raised an eyebrow.

"Of course, my apologies Professor." Draco said hurriedly.

"Here are all of your schedules. Slytherin house does not tolerate incompetence, so make sure you aren't late to your classes. Good day." Professor Snape handed each of them a piece of parchment with their schedule on it. He didn't wait for any questions as he went on to the next group of students.

"Oh great, why do we have so many classes with the Gryfinndorks!?" Theo cursed angrily.

"It's probably that old fool Dumbledore trying to make us like each other." Draco sneered.

As he read the schedule, Kai silently agreed with his cousin. Most of their classes were shared with the Gryffindor house.

_Monday: 9:30am-10:30am, Herbology with Ravenclaw_

_10:45am-11:45am, Charms with Gryffindor_

_1:30pm-2:30pm, History of Magic with Ravenclaw_

_2:30pm-3:30pm Transfiguration with Gryffindor_

_Tuesday: 9:30am-10:30am, Herbology_

_10:45am-11:45am, DADA with Gryffindor _

_2:30pm-3:30pm, Charms with Gryffindor _

_Wednesday: 9:30am-10:30am, DADA_

_10:45am-11:45am, Potions with Gryffindor_

_1:30pm-2:30pm, Charms_

_2:30pm-3:30pm, History of Magic_

_12:00am-1:00am, Astronomy with Hufflepuff_

_Thursday: 9:30am-10:30am, DADA_

_10:45am-11:45am, Transfiguration _

_1:30pm-2:30pm, History of Magic_

_2:30pm-3:30pm, Flying with Gryffindor_

_Friday: 9:30am-10:30am, Potions with Gryffindor_

_10:45am-11:45am, Potions with Gryffindor_

_1:30pm-2:30pm, DADA_

_2:30pm-3:30pm, Herbology _

_12:00am-1:00am Astronomy_

"That's unfortunate, double potions with Gryffindor on Fridays." Kai sighed, now it would be nearly impossible to ignore Harry and Ron.

"Just wait until my father hears about this! He's on the Board of Governors, I'm sure he can change the schedule around." Draco said confidently.

"We should go, we don't want to get into any trouble by being late on our first day." Kai says as they begin to put their schedules away into their book bags.

On the way out of the Great Hall, Kai almost bumped into the bushy haired girl from the express, Hermoine Granger.

"Watch where you're going, Mudblood. We don't want your dirt all on us." Draco says, as everyone starts to laugh at the girl.

"Why do they even let their kind into the school." Pansy sneered at the slowly tearing up girl.

Hermoine looked toward Kai, as if she was expecting him to say something in her defense. He didn't know why though, it's not like he was friends with the girl. She hadn't stuck up for him back on the Hogwarts express, so why would he? The first class was about to start also so this interaction needed to be cut short.

"Run along Granger, and do watch where you're walking next time." Kai said stoically, before continuing onward followed by his snickering housemates.

When the Slytherin group arrived at Herbology, Kai immediately knew this would most likely be one of his least favorite classes. The classroom was an outdoor greenhouse filled with exotic looking plants. None of the Slytherins seemed to like this class, so all the first year Slytherins stuck to the back of the classroom. After the bell chimes sounded commencing the beginning of the first class, a chunky old woman arrived and greeted them with bright smiles. After her overly enthusiastic introduction, where Kai learned the name of their new teacher, Professor Sprout, the lady began calling roll. She seemed to not be bothered by Kai's name when he was called which was surprising but the women didn't look like the type to hate little children. Or anyone for that matter, she greeted the Slytherin students as happily as the Ravenclaw ones.

Kai really wasn't interested in plants no matter if they were magical or not. But if he was going to be the best wizard to grace Hogwarts halls then he would have to soldier through it.

"For today's class we are going to be talking about the Devil's Snare. Does anyone know about this plant?" Professor Sprout asked.

The Ravenclaw students all looked around at each other cluelessly. A few Slytherins seemed to know the answer but none wanted to participate in such a class. Kai would have simply stayed silent as well if it weren't for the fact that Professor Sprout seemed content to wait for an answer.

"The Devil's Snare is a magical plant that will strangle or constrict anything that comes within reaching distance to it. It is extremely susceptible to light and fire." Kai says confidently.

"Excellent answer. Well done, Mr. Black, ten points to Slytherin." Professor Sprout beamed at him before going on to explain the Devil's Snare in more detail.

"Why are you actually participating in this horrid class?" Draco whispered heatedly to him. Kai glanced around at his fellow housemates and saw they all looked annoyed at his participation. It seemed he would need to do damage control, if he wanted to keep the favor of the only people who liked him.

"It was a chance to answer a question that not even the famed intelligence of Ravenclaw could not." Kai says, raising his voice a bit, wanting the other Ravenclaw students to hear.

And by their poisonous glares, they had definitely heard him. Before Kai had arrived at Hogwarts he had been adamant to not make any enemies but he realized it didn't matter anymore. He was already considered an enemy by the entire school except his own house, Slytherin. So he saw no reason to continue abating to fools.

"I suppose your right, Slytherin house is the smartest house after all." Draco smirked at the livid expressions of the Ravenclaw students.

All the other Slytherin first years seemed to catch on as well and they all gained smug looks. Kai had never seen such simple minded and easily influenced people. If it was going to be this easy to keep his housemates favor then he wouldn't even have to use his ability.

* * *

Their second class for the day was charms. Kai was very much looking forward to learning new charm spells and he had a feeling the very short teacher, Professor Flitwick, wouldn't disappoint. The only drawback for the class was that it was with the Gryffindor house, which meant Kai had to be in the same room as Ron and Harry.

Thankfully, the room was bigger than a regular classroom. It was built like an arena with tables and chairs set up around a center stage where their teacher stood. Each house took a different side of the room looking toward one another. Kai immediately noticed the scowls of Ron and Harry trying his best to ignore him but his glances gave him away.

"Welcome to your first charms lesson. I am Professor Flitwick, your charm's teacher." Professor Flitwick says merrily, "Today's lesson we will learn about the spell, _Wingardium Leviosa_. Does anyone know what this spell does?"

Hermoine's hand immediately shot up to the sky, frantically wanting to answer the question. It seemed she had already done this before, as her own housemates glared at her in annoyance. Kai also noticed that none of his own housemates actually knew the answer to the question and were staring daggers at the muggleborn witch. Deciding to gain a few popularity points, Kai used his ability to discreetly bring Professor Flitwick's attention to him.

"The Wingardium Leviosa spell is the levitation spell. It can be used to make things fly with a flick of a wizard's wand." Kai's voice rang clearly through every person's ears, even though he hadn't spoken loudly.

"Excellent answer, Mr. Black, ten points to Slytherin." Professor Flitwick congratulated him.

Hermoine glared angrily at Kai from across the room, before slowly bringing her hand down. Professor Flitwick began explaining the different variations of the levitation spell.

"Good job showing that mudblood her place, Kai." Theo snickered to his side.

"I'll be damned if I lose the house cup to Gryffindor of all houses." Kai smirked back. He didn't really care about the house cup but if it provided a good cover story.

"Now I want all of you to take out your wands and practice on these feathers." Professor Flitwick swished his wand making a large feather float in front of each of them, "Remember everyone, swish and flick!"

Everyone immediately began pointing their wands at the feather and chanting the incantation. Professor Flitwick walked around to help the different students who were having trouble. Many student's feathers barely hovered off of their desks when they did the spell. Kai watched his fellow Slytherins pointing their wands and frowning at their feathers in concentration.

"You're saying it wrong!" Hermoine's voice rang through the classroom. Kai turned to look at the trio of Gryffindors arguing about the new spell.

"Well if you're so smart, how about you do it!" Ron said angrily.

"Guys, watch this." Kai said to his surrounding friends, and pointed toward Hermoine who was about to try her luck on the spell.

Kai glanced at the Professor to make sure he wasn't looking at him before quickly drew his black and silver wand and pointed at Hermoine's feather.

"_Wingardium Leviosa._" Kai whispered, he discreetly swished and flicked his wand towards the girl's feather as Hermoine also pointed her wand to her feather and said the incantation clearly.

He had never tried to spell beforehand but he had already practiced the movements and incantation while he was in the boring orphanage. All that was needed was to apply the intent, imagery and magic. For a brief moment the feather seemed to struggle violently not knowing which will of the two wizards to follow. Kai had been hoping for this effect. When two wizards tried to control one object with the levitation spell, the wizard with the most magical power usually succeeded in controlling the object. Only a wizard who had more imagery and experience could overpower a naturally powerful wizard. He could feel Hermoine's magical power pressing against his, and it was surprisingly strong. Just barely a bit weaker than his. At that point, Kai knew that blood purity didn't equal magical power.

"Look at the mudbloods face, she doesn't even know what's going on." Draco snickered with the other Slytherins as Hermoine's feather continued to twitch and struggle on the desk.

Hermoine looked extremely confused at why her feather wasn't moving and glanced embarrassedly at Ron and Harry.

"I guess you aren't so smart after all." Ron said smugly.

Hermoine frowned before something instinctively told her to look toward Kai. Knowing the jig was up, Kai swiftly broke his spell and slipped his wand away with a slight smile. Hermoine's face contorted into surprise and then anger.

"Professor Flitwick, Kai is sabotaging my spellwork!" Hermoine said loudly toward their Professor.

Professor Flitwick looked at his bushy haired student in surprise before looking toward Kai.

"Mr. Black, did you hinder Ms. Granger's spell?" Professor Flitwick asked seriously.

"I have yet to actually use my wand, Professor. Perhaps, Granger is allowing her hubris to believe that she can do any spell on the first try when everyone else has barely succeeded." Kai said innocently.

"I know I can do this spell, I've read all of the instructions and practiced the wand movements." Hermoine argues.

"So have the rest of us, Granger. I myself practiced it for months in fact." Kai inwardly grinned.

"You're not me, I know I can do this spell!" Hermoine says angrily.

"Are you saying you are better than the rest of us?" Kai asked with a seemingly puzzled expression.

Hermoine immediately knew her blunder. Every student in the classroom glared at her with hate. And even Professor Flitwick frowned disappointedly.

"Not everyone can do magic as well as others, Ms. Granger. But it's not a good habit to believe that you are different from your fellow students. I'm sure someone of your background would understand this. Please do not belittle your fellow students. " Professor Flitwick chastised the brown haired girl.

"Y-yes, Professor Flitwick." Hermoine looked like someone kicked her puppy with her downcast expression as she dutifully accepted her verbal lashing.

Everyone slowly went back to practicing their levitation spells. All the Slytherins seemed to be very satisfied at the muggleborn being chastised in the middle of class.

"Nice bait, Kai." Kai turned his head to look at the blonde haired, blue eyed girl who had spoken to him.

"What do you mean, Daphne?" Kai looked at the girl, seemingly confused.

"Yeah, what are you talking about, Daphne?" Pansy asked.

"Nothing, forget I said anything." Daphne smirked knowingly at Kai for a moment before focusing on her two friends, Tracey and Blaise.

Draco and Theo looked at Kai in confusion, to which Kai only shrugged and drew his wand to begin lazily levitating his feather into the air. While he looked uncaring and oblivious on the outside, on the inside Kai's mind was very much active.

It was obvious that Daphne knew what he had done to make Hermoine embarrass herself so openly. He hadn't thought anyone would have caught on to his words but it seemed that some of the students who were in Slytherin actually lived up to its name. Kai would have to be careful about what he says around Daphne from now on. Who knows how well she could see past his lies. This annoyed Kai greatly, people rarely had ever called him out on things like this before. It was a strange and familiar twist. It reminded him of Susie when she had first arrived at the orphanage.

_Flashback _

_An eight year old Kai stared at the new orphan girl that had arrived at his home. She was a small blonde haired little girl, with bright blue eyes and she wore a fairly worned out dark blue dress. He hadn't expected for any new orphans to join, especially not one that was already so old. Deciding to talk to the new arrival, Kai walked up to where the girl sat on the stone bench in the backyard. _

"_Hello, my name is Malachias. But you can call me Kai, we're friends now!" Kai greeted the little girl brightly. _

"_Hi, my name is Susan. I don't have a nickname." The little girl frowned a little. _

"_Hmm, I think I'll call you Susie. How old are you, Susie? I'm eight." Kai smiled. _

"_I'm six." Susie said brightly. _

"_You're almost the same age as me. All the other kids are too young so I couldn't play with them but we can play together now!" Kai said happily. _

"_Cool, what do you want to play!" Susie excitedly jumped to her feet. _

"_I know a lot of fun games we can play, like Marco Polo, or Tag!" Kai said with an equal amount of excitement._

"_I've played Tag. We should play that, are they the same rules?" Susie asked. _

"_Yeah, but I made a different version to make it more interesting. I'll give you ten seconds to run and hide from me inside the house and then I'll come and find you." Kai looked around the ground for a moment before bending to pick up a thick and long stick that had fallen from one of the numerous trees in the backyard. _

"_Why do you need a stick?" Susie asked nervously. _

"_If I find you, I get to hit you with the stick." Kai grinned. _

"_Oh, and then we take turns after?" Susie looks at the stick with uncertainty. _

"_No, I'll always be the one to find you. It's much better that way." Kai says. _

"_But that's not how you play the game!" Susie argued. _

"_Yes it is, I made it like this. Trust me, the last person to play it with me said they had fun." Kai promised. _

"_You're lying, you said that you never played with anyone before because the other kids are too small." Susie said skeptically. _

_The little Kai's bright demeanor instantly disappeared. It was like a light switch turning off. He looked at the little girl with a blank look that made her nervously shift. _

"_We should begin now." Kai's dead voice suddenly announced. _

"_But I don't think I want to play-" Susie's words were cut off coldly. _

"_One." Kai continued to stare blankly at the blonde girl. _

"_Kai, can't we play another game!?" Susie pleaded. _

"_Two." Susie looked around nervously, the handler Ms. Binns wasn't in the house because of a meeting with the head caretaker of Susie's previous orphanage. _

"_Three." Susie's eyes started welling up with tears as she quickly ran back toward the house. _

"_Four." Kai's small knuckles whitened as he clenched the thick stick tightly. His pale cold green eyes watched the small fleeing girl with only a speck of cold fury in them. _

"_Five." Kai grinned as he immediately began walking to the house at a fast pace. He hated being called a liar, it brought back very unpleasant memories. And it brought back even more unpleasant emotions, ones that he would now have to take out on his new friend. Thankfully, Ms. Binns wouldn't be around to hear any of the loud cries that would start that day. _

_End flashback_

Kai frowned thoughtfully at that memory. In the beginning Susie had been a very willful girl, just like Daphne seemed to be like. She even had blonde hair and blue eyes, although her eyes were colder and darker than Susie's. Only time would tell if she earned his ire enough to reduce her to being his new playmate. Little Daphne, certainly had a ring to it.

* * *

He was feeling very irritated when he arrived at Transfiguration, his last class of the day. The previous class, History of Magic, was an absolute waste of time. The teacher, Professor Binns, was a literal ghost. The dead man had droned on about the goblin wars for the entire time. Everyone in the class fell asleep in the first twenty minutes. Kai had almost fell asleep as well but he just barely managed to stay awake and begrudgingly take notes. That was until he realized that the ghost was speaking directly from the textbook. He couldn't possibly understand why Hogwarts would allow a ghost to teach.

By the time the long and boring class was over, Kai had a very bad temper. He had to tell his friends to go on without him so he could go to the restroom and cool off for a moment. Though a moment was really ten whole minutes. When he finally realized that he was late to his next class, he quickly gathered his things and made his way through the halls barely able to stop himself from outright running.

When Kai reached the classroom door, he saw Harry and Ron hurriedly running toward him from the opposite end of the hallway.

"Why are you out here?" Ron squints his eyes at Kai suspiciously.

"I'm late, same as you two." Kai says before opening the classroom door.

He was glad to see that Professor McGonagall wasn't present. Though oddly enough a black cat was sitting on her desk, Kai could have sworn the cat narrowed its eyes when he entered. He calmly took an empty seat next to Draco who raised a questioning eyebrow at him .

"Lost track of time." Kai shrugged, causing Draco to shake his head in amusement.

Kai noticed Hermoine was sitting in the front of the class as always but for some reason she kept sending him glares behind her back. Probably due to his little prank in charms class.

"Thank merlin Professor McGonagall isn't here yet!" Ron sighed out loudly.

As if one cue, the black cat on the desk leaped into the air and morphed into the black robed Professor McGonagall. By the scowling look on her face, she wasn't very happy with Ron's outburst.

"10 points from Gryffindor, don't be late again Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter ." Professor McGonagall looked toward Kai, "20 points from Slytherin, Mr. Black."

"I came at the exact same time as Harry and Ron. Should I also not be deducted 10 points?" Kai asked, a little miffed.

"10 more points from Slytherin, Mr. Black. Don't talk without raising your hand." McGonagall said archly, turning toward the board.

Kai gritted his teeth but held his tongue, he would only lose more points if he talked. If McGonagall wanted to play it that way, then he would be happy to oblige.

"What is transfiguration?" Professor McGonagall asked the class.

Hermoine's hand was the only one that went right up the same as last time. Inwardly grinning, Kai began raising his hand slowly before he quickly brought it back down.

"Mr. Black , I saw your hand for a moment. Did you have an answer or no?" As Kai expected, McGonagall chose to pick him because she believed he didn't know the answer.

"Of course, I have the answer Professor. Though, Hermoine seems to want to answer it pretty badly." The class all laughed a bit as Hermoine embarrassedly retracted her hand.

"Then you should have no trouble answering, Mr. Black." McGonagall said primly.

"Transfiguration is a branch of magic that allows a caster to alter the form or appearance of an object. It works on mostly all objects and even people." Kai smiled.

"Half correct, transfiguration does not work on magical creatures." McGonagall said.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but I believe I said "mostly" Professor?" Kai gave her a puzzled look.

"Yes, I suppose so. Good job, Mr. Black." Kai waited for his well earned house points, "Today we will be practicing on turning a matchstick to a needle."

Kai scowled momentarily at the old woman knowlingly not rewarding him house points. Ever since the old woman found out what core his wand was made from, she had given him the cold shoulder. It didn't matter though, he had a goal now. And he would accomplish it no matter who was in his way.

Whipping out his wand, Kai pointed at his matchstick and began using one of the first steps to casting magic successfully, imagery. Kai imagined the form of the matchstick changing into a silver needle with a very pointed end. Then he put his intent and magic into his wand and gently flicked his wand at the match.

The match immediately began shifting and transformed into a needle and a slightly silver color that looked more gray. It wasn't as sharp and pointed as he tried to make it though. Kai looked at Draco who was concentrating intently and noticed his match hadn't changed. The he glanced around at his fellow students and saw that no one was having luck with their matchstick.

Professor McGonagall walked down his aisle and froze to stare at his needle. He held in a smirk knowing she was impressed no matter how much she tried to hide that fact.

"Well, done Ms. Granger. Ten points to Gryffindor." Professor McGonagall called out to Hermoine, who had just succeeded in turning her match into a red and slightly pointed needle. McGonagall glanced at him once more before moving on.

"How dare she give that mudblood points when you did it quicker then her!?" Draco seethed at his side.

"It's fine, Draco. Let her hold her little grudge." Kai shrugged as he got back to trying to perfect turning the match into a perfect needle.

"It's not fair though, why does she seem to hate you?" Draco asked curiously.

"Probably because of my father. She's old, she may have taught the man." Kai said distractedly.

"Oh, yeah. I wonder how Sirius Black was in school." Draco says thoughtfully.

"Probably as insane as he is now, I haven't a clue." Kai sighed.

By the time the class was over, Kai had turned his matchstick into a silver pointed needle. It was still a bit blunted at the point but no one other than Hermoine got as far as him. When he showed the Professor though he barely got any recognition. It made him almost jab his new needle in the old witches eye but Kai only smiled and thanked her for the lesson. Hermoine seemed to know that the only reason she got more points than him was because McGonagall hated him for some reason. He felt her glares on his back as he left with his friends.

Since it was the last class of the day and he still had time before dinner, Kai told his friends to go back to the common room without him because he needed to check something in the library. Thankfully, no one seemed interested in studying as they all quickly said their goodbyes and left.

Kai's plan was to find out more of his ability but when he got to the library he was overwhelmed at the massive collection of books. It even had a restricted area which he was very much interested in getting into.

Grabbing a few history books and spell theory books, Kai picked an empty table to study in piece in a secluded back corner of the library.

"If it isn't the new little Black." Kai looked up from his book to see two older looking red haired twins grinning at him. If he had to guess, they must have been related to Ron as they looked much like the red haired boy.

"I'm busy right now." Kai said briskly, not wanting to hear any of the horse shit that would inevitably spew from their mouths.

"Oh, you hear that Fred? The little Black is busy doing his schoolwork." One of the twins grinned.

"I don't know how I feel about being ignored by a Black, what about you George?" Fred grinned mischievously.

"I'm not ignoring you. I responded to your greeting and I am too busy for anything not important. So please, move along." Kai gave them a small smile before looking back down to his book.

"_Colorvaria_!" Kai felt a spell hit his head but it didn't seem to do any damage. When he saw the few strands of his hair in his face, he realized his hair had been turned blue. It wasn't really bad looking if he was being honest but that didn't mean he wasn't pissed at them for casting a spell at him. He stood and whipped out his wand, pointing it at one of the twins. But before he could send out a spell, another spell hit his wand hand.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Fred grinned as Kai's wand spun into the air and landed in his waiting hand.

"Ooh, the little firstie tried to fight back Fredski." George chuckled at the seething Kai.

"Give my wand back now." Kai growled angrily.

"This is a pretty wand you have here, Black." Fred observed Kai's wand in his hand.

"What do you two want, money? I've heard you Weasley's were practically the poorest family in the Wizarding World. Ron couldn't even buy himself a candy from the trolley on the train." Kai smiled.

"Shut it firstie or it will only get worse for you." George warned.

"Aw, are you angry Weasley? Perhaps I can spare a few galleons for a favor." Kai's smile turned downright malicious, "I think I remember Ron talking about your little sister. Ginny was it? Perhaps I may have a few coins for her, if her mouth is any good at all."

"_Petrificus Totalus_! _Silencio_!" Two white spells hit Kai and his body seized up and he fell straight on his back unable to move his body.

When he tried to move his mouth he couldn't do that so he tried to scream through his teeth but absolutely no sound came from him.

"You shouldn't have said that, Black. We were just gonna mess with you at first but now, we're going to enjoy embarrassing you." Fred smiled nastily as he raised his wand.

"_Evanesco_! _Titillando_!" Kai could feel his robes disappear leaving him in only his briefs. Then he felt a tickling sensation begin to grow all around his body. It increased until he started giggling through his teeth uncontrollably, though no sound was heard.

"Nice choice of location, no one comes all the way back here. If someone does fine you, it'll be even more embarrassing." Fred grinned, tossing Kai's wand at his side, "Have fun, Black. The spell will wear out maybe after dinner. Possibly into the middle of the night, who knows really. Maybe someone will even find you before that, best hope it's not a lady friend." The two twins snickered as they walked away, leaving a slightly twitching, wide eyed Kai.

As Kai laid on the carpet floor for god knows how long, giggling, slightly spasming beyond his control and unable to move a muscle. Deep dark thoughts permeated in his skull. He hadn't felt so defenseless since he was a little boy. Oh how he had hated this feeling. Being completely at the mercy of another, unable to do anything even as your mind is screaming at you to do something. It reminded him of his long but not forgotten past.

_Flashback _

"_Hey, little Malachi. It's time for another game buddy." A six year old Malachias moved his long dark curls to stare up at one of his caretakers, Mr. Binns. An old man with a head full of grey hair, a rugged grey beard and a round belly. _

"_I don't want to play anymore, Mr. Binns." Kai said sadly. _

"_Don't say that, we have so much fun together. That's what you will tell isn't it?" Mr. Binns asked, the threat in his voice was obvious because Kai was already used to hearing it. _

"_Mhmm." Kai looked down at his feet nervously. _

"_Good boy, we're playing a different game today little Malachi." Mr. Binns lifts up Kai's small arms to take off his t-shirt and then proceeds to remove the rest of his clothes. _

"_When is Mrs. Binns coming back?" Kai shivered at the cold air wrapping around him. _

"_You know she's never here when we play, little Malachi. This is our little fun time together." Mr. Binns begins unbuckling his pants belt. _

"_I don't think I want to play this game anymore." Kai mumbles nervously. _

"_It's okay, little Malachi. You won't even remember it, just close your eyes, count to five and you won't feel anything." The old man lays the shivering Kai flat on the cold hardwood floor. _

"_B-but, Mr. Binns!" Kai protested weakly as his small lower body was lifted up. _

"_Just count to five, little Malachi." Mr. Binns said gruffly as he thrust forward with a grunt. _

_Kai's eyes poured tears as the piercing pain threatened to split him apart but he could do nothing about his current situation. What could he do? He was a defenseless child. All he could do was close his eyes tightly and count. _

_End Flashback _

Kai saw the library lights go out and he was enveloped in darkness. Unable to see, unable to move. The _silencio _spell seemed to have worn out and he could hear the involuntary giggles coming through his clenched teeth. Tears began to pour out of his widened hate filled eyes before he shut them tightly.

_One._

This wouldn't be the end. He would make those Weasley twins pay for doing this to him. No matter how long it took or how many spells he needed to learn to make up their age gap.

_Two._

This was his father's fault. If he hadn't been a lunatic and betrayed Harry Potter's parents, he would have a good life right now.

_Three._

Everyone would have accepted him with open arms instead of the hateful glares and scornful words. Even his own teacher hated him.

_Four._

And for what reason? Because he's the son of a crazy man long since stuck in prison? No one wanted to see him as a friend, they only wanted to see him as an enemy. They only believed that he was incapable of being good.

_Five._

So what was there to do but prove them right? He'd be a great wizard someday and he would master the gift given to him. Because he was special, different from the rest of the normal wizards. Those who ridiculed him would soon understand his pain and suffering. Kai would make sure of it.

As he opened his eyes, he no longer shed any tears. But the crazed giggles that pierced the silent darkness around him were no longer involuntary. There was nothing in his pale green eyes, except a will to do what he had to do. The Wizarding World wouldn't know what hit it once Malachias Black was finished with it.

In his determined and focused state as well the physical limitations placed on him. Kai couldn't see the glint of red eyes peering at him in the darkness.

* * *

**Yay, chapter 2 is done. A little background info about Kai is revealed and what makes him so messed up in the head. I saw a review about Kai being a sexual predator and I went back and rewrote that part. You are right, it wouldn't fit the script based on how Kai's own childhood was like. Plus, I agree it was a little too much. Anyway this won't be a Mary Sue type of OC, Kai will progress through hard work and dedication. And there will be some weak points in his magic that we will find out later. And Kai will also learn about his special gift soon. Next chapter should be pretty fun to write. It will mostly be Kai setting up a fake polite mask, kinda like how Tom Riddle did but their characters are very different from each other. Professor Quirrel and Kai will also talk face to face next chapter, and who knows what might happen. Perhaps Volde might find himself a little intrigued by the little Black. Anyways, until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Grim Tale **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, that honor goes to J.K. Rowling. **

**Warning: This story has some very dark themes. Read at your own discretion. **

**Chapter 3: Let the games begin**

* * *

_October 30, 1991 _

It was official, Hermione was completely and utterly stumped. It had been an entire two months since she had arrived at Hogwarts, and with her, a determination to be a great witch and learn more about magic. But that wasn't her only goal for coming to Hogwarts. Her entire life she had never had a real friend. The only times any other children talked to her in primary school was when they wanted to copy her work or get her to do their work for them. She mistakenly took this as a sign of friendship until she had heard those very same children call her names behind her back. Ever since then, Hermione made sure to never be used by anyone ever again and prided herself on her knowledge. She had been the smartest child her age for the entirety of her life. Until she met Malachias Black, or the name he prefers, Kai.

She used to be the top student in every single class before Hogwarts but ever since she had arrived, Hermione had become second fiddle to Kai. The dark haired boy wasn't that much smarter than her but she lacked a key ingredient that made a perfect student, charisma. Kai would outdo her in every class, except transfiguration, while also helping other students. And what infuriated her the most were those amused smiles he sent her way after doing something better than her. She thought that she was being mocked by him at first, but every time she outdid him the same smile came on his face.

And it wasn't like she could even truly hate him. Except for their first charms class, he hadn't actually done anything to her that warranted her ire. Hermione wasn't the only one who was confused at the outgoing persona of Kai Black. Every student in Hogwarts had been taken back by his polite, helpful and charming demeanor. Most had expected him to be a lunatic like his father, Sirius Black, so no one knew how to react when he approached them with a smile. And what was worse, all of the teachers instantly took a liking to him, except for Professor McGonagall, and praised his work right alongside her own. She had never had an equal before and while she wanted to try and make friends with him, his own friend group of pure-blood elitists would make that impossible.

Hermione also didn't know how to approach Harry and Ron even though she very much wanted to do so. So she was stuck being alone again with no one to call a friend. And instead of being praised for her brains like Kai, she was ridiculed by her fellow students. It was becoming too much, she needed a friend desperately.

"Can you please pass me four mistletoe berries, Granger?" Hermione was brought back to reality by none other than Kai, her potions lab partner.

"Oh yes, sorry. Here you go." Hermione passed over the ingredients to Kai and watched as he put them inside of a mortar and began crushing them into a fine powder.

She watched, secretly impressed at the elegance Kai showed as he sprinkled two pinches of the powdered ingredients into the cauldron and rhythmically stirred the potion exactly five times, anti-clock wise. Without thinking, she looked at the boy's face and admired his look of total concentration. Even Hermione could see why many first year girls (even some upper year one's) fancied Kai. His usually free long curly hair was pulled back into a ponytail as to not get in the way of his potion making. A few thick strands of hair had escaped its confines though and fell down the sides of his handsome features. His pale green eyes contrasted with his pale skin, and they shined with a certain intensity. Only during times when Hermione saw him in the library alone was when his eyes ever seemed dull. She couldn't fathom what such a smart and perfect student could find dull in their life.

"Are you okay, Granger?" Kai sent her a small smile as he stopped his stirring to push a few strands of hair away from his face.

"Yes, I'm fine. You're just so much better than me at potion making." Hermione said truthfully.

"I'm not that better then you really. Plus, you make up for it in Transfiguration and Charms. You really are a talented witch, Granger." Kai told her, seemingly sincere.

"Is that why you ignore me when you're with your friends?" Hermione asked accusingly.

Kai looked at her with a guilty expression before glancing around at the other Slytherin first years that were concentrated on their potions.

"My cousin, Draco, isn't the most likeable person at first glance but he is a good friend. And my friends don't like people like you." Kai explained slowly.

"And what kind of person am I!?" Hermione asked, offended.

"A mudblood-" Kai tried to catch his slip up but she had already heard him.

"Is that right? Very well then, the potion is done it seems." Hermione says stiffly. She would be lying if she said that word didn't make her nearly tear up.

"I'm very sorry for that. It just slipped out, my house isn't the most subtle when it comes to stuff like that. Hearing it every single day is getting to me." Kai said apologetically as he raised his hand to signal Professor Snape.

Professor Snape glided over to them from his desk and looked at their bright orange colored potion with a scrutinizing gaze. She always felt her nerves go haywire whenever Professor Snape graded her potion. Professor Snape glanced at Hermione before focusing on the calm looking Kai.

"A satisfactory concoction, Mr. Black. Ten points to Slytherin." Snape said neutrally. Hermione ignored the urge to roll her eyes, Professor Snape never congratulated her on their potions even when she made them sometimes.

"Thank you, Professor. Granger was also a very good helper." Kai smiled warmly at Snape.

Hermione inwardly frowned at being called a helper but this potion really was mostly Kai's doing. Since they both excelled at potions, they usually took turns for brewing each lesson and today was his turn.

"I'm sure she managed to keep up. Collect a bottle of it and leave it on my desk, Mr. Black." Professor Snape strode toward another pair of students who had finished their potion as well.

"Sorry about that I did try and give you some credit." Kai smiled another apology.

"It's okay, he doesn't like Gryffindors very much. Can I ask you something, Kai?" Hermione chewed her lip nervously.

"Of course, ask away." Kai began skillfully bottling some of their potion.

"How do you make friends so easily?" Hermione blurted out before she could change her mind.

Kai froze a bit at her question and slowly set the newly bottled potion down to stare at her intently. She felt like her entire life was being read through by those pale green eyes.

"I wouldn't say that it is easy. I'm sure you know who my father is and what he has done?" Hermione nodded slowly, "Well, I suppose I just acted exactly like how I wasn't expected to act."

"What does that mean though?" Hermione asked, confused.

"My father is a lunatic to put it shortly, so most people expect me to take after him. So I act the total opposite to what their expectations are." Kai shrugged.

"So you create an entirely different persona to be accepted by everyone?" Hermione asked curiously.

"I suppose I do. But friends are easy to make when you are who you claim to be." Kai stared at her even more intensely, "And I have a feeling that once people see the real you and not this try hard teacher's pet, they'll actually like you."

"I'm not a teacher's pet!" Hermione said offended. She didn't like being considered a bad example of a student but that didn't mean she was a teachers pet.

"All I'm saying is, try less to impress everyone around you and try harder to be yourself. I know you want to be friends with Harry and Ron." Kai revealed, "Don't try and show them that you're better, show them that you can be fun to be around."

"It sounds like you just want me to try less so you don't want me to provide a challenge to you." Hermione said skeptically.

"Take my words however you may wish, Granger. I only answered your question." Kai chuckled as he rose from his seat to take the bottled potion to Professor Snape's desk.

As Hermione pondered Kai's words, she saw the truth in what he was saying. She did truly try and impress those around her but she always thought that was the way to make friends. Whenever she tried to impress Harry and Ron though, they only looked annoyed. Though Harry was less open about showing his annoyance then Ron was. Maybe Kai was right, she should just be herself and talk with Harry and Ron about normal things. This had Hermione wondering something else about Kai's words.

"You said you acted the exact opposite of how people expect you to act." Hermione says as Kai sits back in his seat, "Does that mean this polite and perfect student persona isn't really the real you?" Kai looked extremely amused at her question.

"You really are an intuitive witch, Granger." Kai smiled in amusement, "You would be correct. I'm only acting like this so I can make friends."

"So, what's the real you like?" Hermione asked curiously.

An unreadable look appeared on the curly haired boy's face. Then the bell rang and everyone began packing their things as Snape dismissed them. Kai undid his ponytail letting his dark curls fall around his face adding a flair to his already handsome features. He swiftly packed away his things and stood up from his chair.

"That's a good question, Granger. Maybe you'll even find out one day." Kai's eyes looked her over as he hummed, "Wouldn't that just be the most fun day ever." He said softly, before making his way toward his group of friends waiting for him by the classroom door.

Hermione watched Kai as he joined his group of grinning friends with a warm smile. The Slytherin first years never showed such happy emotions until Kai started to gain recognition as one of Hogwarts brightest and most popular students. Now they all seem to crowd around him like bees toward honey. He was obviously looked up to by every first year Slytherin, even his arrogant cousin Draco. It was a different side to Slytherin she hadn't seen at first, it was a prideful side. Kai had practically gained the admiration of all his fellow students with his charisma and natural skill alone. Harry was the only first year student more popular than Kai and more adored due to his Boy-Who-Lived status.

In just two months Kai had gained almost everyone's respect and admiration. But apparently this wasn't even the real him. Hermione unknowingly stiffened as Kai sent her one last backward glance. And for a moment she thought she could make out a change in his persona other than his usual charming student one. It was very brief but it looked like he flipped a switch and all his features and emotions went blank and his eyes turned cold. But it was gone before she could truly understand it, replaced by the usual charming smile that made many first year girls swoon. Just who was Malachias Black?

* * *

_October 31, 1991_

His plan of being the most liked Hogwarts student was going very well. At first Kai believed that showing everyone that he was indeed a loon like his father was the right thing to do but that plan was downright reckless. If he did anything harmful openly to students he would be put in a cell right next to his father. So he decided to bide his time and do the exact opposite of what everyone would expect. It would work out well for him in the future because who would believe that the perfect student would be capable of doing anything wrong?

There were a few people who were still suspicious of him of course, Ron, Daphne, and unsurprisingly Professor McGonagall to name a few. They all showed varied reactions to his new found persona. Ron just glared at him occasionally because he still believed that he was at fault for his father's actions against Harry. McGonagall just downright looked at him with confusion and suspicion every time he went to her class. But the most annoying one was Daphne, the blonde pureblood seemed to see what he was doing somehow. He would catch her looking at him when he was being helpful to other students and she would only smile knowingly at him before returning her attention elsewhere. Kai would be lying if he said that he wasn't feeling a little bit annoyed at the blonde witch.

But instead of venting his frustrations in his usual unorthodox way, Kai spent his time excelling at his school work. Being the top student in his year wasn't so hard when he did everything with a smile, and also by being naturally gifted in the intelligence department. The only student who was as smart as him was Hermione, and if Kai was being totally honest with himself, she was actually smarter than him. Hermione just never thought outside of the box and clung to the guidance of their textbooks with ferocity. Magic was fluid, and ever changing. It was best to not be stuck in a one track thinking mind when magic can do practically anything you imagine.

Now that he was thinking about Hermione, he couldn't really give a reason as to why he shared so much with the girl the other day. Maybe because she just looked so pathetic with the way she stared longingly towards Ron and Harry.

Kai had seen the girl with his two ex-friends later that day and they looked to be finally kicking it off. At least Harry looked completely okay with her joining his little group. Ron still looked a bit peeved that she was there but the red haired boy would eventually get used to her presence.

"I think the mudblood wants your attention, Kai." Draco told him as he waved a licorice wand over to the Gryffindor table.

Headmaster Dumbledore decided to hold a Halloween themed feast for the night. Most of the purebloods looked downright furious as they looked at the muggle holiday decorated Great Hall. Conjured bats flew around the ceiling and lantern heads floated around in the air. Desert especially was exciting for the students as a numerous variety of candy had appeared after they ate their meal.

Kai looked over to the Gryffindor table and saw Hermione sitting next to Harry and Ron. Once the girl noticed that she had Kai's attention, she mouthed a 'thank you' giving him a quick smile before going back to chatting with a somber looking Harry and a ravenous Ron who was shoveling candy into his mouth.

"Why does Harry look so depressed?" Kai asked Draco who had just spent the last few moments trying to catch his chocolate frog.

"Oh, he's probably thinking about his parents. They died on this night after all." Draco shrugged uncaring as he bit into his chocolate frog.

"By merlin Kai, you are the most concerned and helpful Slytherin I have ever seen. Are you sure the Sorting hat didn't want you in Hufflepuff?" Daphne joked over to him, from a little ways down his table. Kai looked at the smirking blonde and her two snickering friends, Blaise and Tracey.

"I do so enjoy being helpful towards others, Daphne. Based on your performance in Professor Snape's class, it seems that you may need someone as helpful as me." Kai smiled at the blonde girl, it was his friends turn to start snickering.

"I'm doing just fine in potions, Kai." Daphne clenched her jaw tightly.

"We both know that's dragon dung, Greengrass." Draco laughed openly, "You almost blew up the entire classroom with that one Irish half-blood."

"It was his fault, not mine. I asked Professor Snape for a new potions partner." Daphne argued.

"And while I would like to help you, Daphne, I don't think I'm willing to lose a finger doing it." A corner of Kai's lips curved upwards as everyone except Daphne and her friends laughed.

"So what do you like doing, Kai? Other than helping everyone like a Hufflepuff. There must've been little to do while you were in that muggle orphanage." Daphne tried to save face.

Everyone glanced nervously at Kai, it always seemed apparent that anything having to do with the orphanage seemed to get Kai in a negative mood. Whenever someone would ask Kai would give a rather short and curt reply.

"I entertain myself by playing a number of games." Kai tilted his head a bit as if he was looking at an interesting new toy, "Perhaps we can play a few sometime. Everyone who has played my games say that they are very fun." Daphne shifted nervously at the strange look in Kai's face.

Before anyone could speak, the Great Hall doors burst open and a frightened, pale looking Professor Quirell ran inside. The entire hall went silent as they looked at the panicked looking teacher.

"Troll in the dungeons! Thought you oughta know." Professor Quirell breathed out before outright fainting, landing with a thud as he collapsed on his back.

To say everyone freaked out was an understatement, hundreds of screams and cries pierced through the Great Hall. Almost every student was panicking and frantically looking around at each other not knowing what to do. Kai himself wasn't all that scared not because he didn't think a troll was dangerous, he had read a bit about the magic resistant creature and its immense strength. But as long as they were inside the Great Hall protected by the group of powerful teachers, there was very little to worry about. It would seem that he was the only logical thinking wizard though.

"Everyone calm down, you are all safe!" Professor Dumbledore's voice boomed over the noise of the students which was probably the effect of a spell, effectively silencing everyone, "Prefects, please escort your houses to their common rooms. We teachers will make our way down to the dungeons to make sure this problem is taken care of quickly."

"Is he mad? Our common room is located in the dungeons!" Draco said outraged.

"I-I think we should listen to him. Dumbledore is a great wizard, he knows what to do in this situation." Pansy stuttered looking very frightened.

"It's not like we have much of a choice, let's go before we're left behind." Theo said hurriedly as he quickly got up to join the rest of the Slytherin house who were making their way out of the Great Hall.

Kai couldn't believe the utter stupidity he was witnessing right now. There was absolutely no reason to move the students through the halls, every student was already in the Great Hall. It would only give the troll a chance to attack a huge crowd of defenseless children. And he was also going to be led toward the troll! Kai refused to die for an old man's forgetfulness so instead of following his fellow housemates to the dungeons, he slipped away from the group of Slytherins and went to the upper floors to have as much distance as possible from the troll.

When Kai reached the third floor, he decided that he was far enough from the troll and went inside of a boys restroom. He kind of felt like a coward for hiding inside of a restroom but it was better than dying a very painful death via troll.

After a few moments of staring at the white walls of the bathroom, he decided to relieve his already growing boredom by altering the color of his hair with the spell he had heard from the Weasley twins. It was a pretty useful spell to have though he wished he had learned it in a different and less humiliating way. While he was in the difficult process of trying to turn the ends of his black locks purple, the door to the lavatory was quickly thrown open.

"_Petrif_\- What are you three doing in here?" The spell on Kai's lips died and he lowered his wand as he recognized his three new guests.

"We came to make sure you weren't dead. What were you thinking coming up here while a troll is on the loose!" Hermione said in exasperation.

Kai looked curiously at the three fellow first years. Hermione looked like she had actually been worried about his safety while Harry seemed to be relieved that he was indeed fine. Ron looked indifferent but there was also a glint of relief in his eyes.

"I don't know if you three were aware, but my common room is located in the dungeons. They were sending us right to the bloody troll." Kai scoffed.

"Professor Dumbledore knows what he's doing, he is the greatest wizard alive!" Ron said confidently.

"Then why are you three not in your common room? I remember Gryffindor leaving before us Slytherins." Kai raised a brow.

"W-We were following Professor Snape when we saw you enter the restroom." Harry said weakly.

"And why were you following Professor Snape?" Kai asked curiously. Hermione was about to respond when Ron cut her off.

"Don't tell him Hermione, he's a Slytherin like Snape. He's probably in on it!" Ron glared at Kai.

"Kai wouldn't help Professor Snape. He's always helpful to other people, even Gryffindors." Hermione argued. Ron was silent for a moment before he begrudgingly agreed with a nod of his head.

"So what's this thing about Professor Snape?" Kai asked the trio.

"We think he's trying to steal whatever is on the third corridor." Harry revealed.

Kai stared at the three for a moment as he pondered this new revelation. He had heard from Dumbledore's announcement on the first day of school about the forbidden third corridor that apparently held a very important item. Funnily enough, he was currently on the third floor. But why would a teacher try and steal something when he could most likely get to it easily with his teacher privileges?

"I very much doubt Professor Snape is trying to steal anything. He doesn't look the type of man to do something like that." Kai says.

"I told you he was in on it!" Ron said loudly to his two friends.

"He's just not sure yet, we can find proof and show him!" Hermione tried to placate the erratic red haired boy.

"While I would love to play detective with you all, I really don't have the-" Kai's words were cut off by the lavatory door opening wide yet again, "Great, who else followed you… two… oh my."

All four first years stared up at the lumbering troll that had just entered the bathroom. It was an ugly thing with a fat body, small head and big ears. The trolls head was almost scraping the ceiling due to its immense size. The huge club it carried in its long arms dragged along the bathroom floor as it looked at the four much smaller figures.

"Bloody hell!" Ron screamed in fear as the troll towered over them.

Kai and the four stumbled backwards until their back pressed against the wall of the restroom. He couldn't believe this was happening. After specifically coming up to the upper floors the troll had still somehow found him. But it didn't make any sense, he had read that trolls were practically brain dead. They only worked with what they saw and heard, they weren't known to be very bright creatures. It had to be these three idiots in front of him. Their loud voices had probably led the creature right towards him.

"You stupid bloody idiots. I knew you Gryffindors weren't as smart as the rest of us but this is beyond mental!" Kai growled angrily at the three petrified first years next to him.

"It's not our fault, how would we know it would come up here!" Harry yelled, looking wide eyed at the troll that had started slowly walking over to them.

"I have a plan, let's all make a run for it at the same time. It'll be too confused to know what to do." Hermione said frantically.

It was a stupid plan the bathroom was barely big enough to move around the troll but it was currently the only plan they could do. Troll's skins were very tough, only strong spells could damage it. And none of them knew any spells of that caliber.

"Alright, on three. One. Two." Harry said as the troll roared at them and used its hands to raise its club above its head, "Three!" Harry yelled as he and Hermione darted around the troll as quick as they could.

Before Kai could try and run around the troll like Hermione and Harry, he felt a hand pair of hands roughly push him to the ground directly in front of the troll. Kai barely registered the shouted, "Open the door!" of Ron and the immediate exit of the trio as he stared at the club making its way down toward his skull.

Kai had heard of the times where people would say that their entire lives would flash before their eyes before they died. He had chalked it up to people just being their regular superstitious selves. But now he began to see what they had meant.

As the club came down on him everything seemed to become slow motion. Was this how he would die? Malachias Black, bludgeoned to death by a numb brained troll that couldn't even wipe its own arse. Would anyone even mourn for him? Susie would probably thank whatever god she could for her good fortune. But would any of his newly made friends care? Would his father hear of his death inside his cell and laugh at the stupidity of his son? Would his mother hear of his demise from the US? Would she even care enough to shed a tear for the son she abandoned? These were thoughts that made him realize just how truly alone he was.

He had also heard that the happiest point of one's life was supposed to flash before their eyes when they're about to die. But Kai's life had never been a happy one, so his mind seemed to pick the closest thing to it.

_Flashback _

_An eight year old Kai laid on the cold floor. Mr. Binns always made sure to have his quality time with him every time Mrs. Binns left the house for business. Today was especially brutal because the old woman hadn't left the orphanage in weeks. Mr. Binns had made sure to fully express his frustration of his wife's decision on a small defenseless Kai._

_He could still feel the lingering pain in his lower half. The sticky substance running down his legs that made him sick to his stomach. The foreign fluid he could feel inside of his body. Kai could no longer take this feeling. _

"_One more round before Mrs. Binns comes back, little Malachi." Mr. Binns sighs as he settles on his knees behind Kai. _

"_No." Kai whispered so softly that Mr. Binns almost didn't hear him. But when he realized what the small boy had said he let out a bark of laughter. _

"_Don't give up just yet, little Malachi. You still got some fight in you. It's amazing really, I don't know how you heal so well. Every time I'm inside you it feels like the first time." Mr. Binns flipped the glassy eyed Kai over onto his back. _

"_No more." Kai's said with the same dead tone as he stared at the ceiling. _

"_So… tight." Mr. Binns grunted loudly as he pushed himself into Kai, "And such a pretty thing." Kai barely registered the seemingly soft caresses of his caretaker on his cheek as his body went numb, unable to process the pain.. _

"_Stop it." Kai said weakly. But Binns ignored his plea and continued with his vile actions._

"_Stop, please!" Kai pleaded as a lone tear fell from the corner of his eyes. _

_Kai could feel the old man reaching his limit. And soon enough he was filled with the same sticky, warm substance again. He felt that inevitable feeling of wrongness that originated from his stomach. And with that feeling something inside of the mind of Kai broke. _

"_I said, __**stop**__." Mr. Binns movements immediately halted. _

_Kai looked at his caretaker in surprise. Mr. Binns looked like he had been frozen solid and his eyes were glazed over. Slowly, Kai shifted out from under the much bigger man and stood up straight. The old man was still bent over on the ground completely unmoving. _

"_What are you doing? Get up." Kai said, confused. And much to his surprise, Mr. Binns immediately stood up and turned toward him, uncaring of his naked old form. _

_Kai couldn't believe what was happening. For some reason Mr. Binns was doing whatever he told him. Or was this just another one of the man's many games? Kai looked around his caretaker's bedroom and saw a pair of pliers Mr. Binns had used to pull out some old nails earlier that day. _

"_Grab those pliers and pull out a tooth." For a second Kai thought the man would stop playing along and make him suffer for suggesting such a thing. But again the old man walked to the pliers Kai had pointed out and picked it up. _

_To his fascination, Mr. Binns actually began pulling out a random tooth. The man screamed in pain but he nonetheless continued slowly pulling it out his mouth. _

_It was amazing, Kai finally felt in control for the first time in his entire life. No longer would he have to be subject to being defiled in this room every other day. Somehow he had gained the power to control his own life. But would this power last long enough to where he could leave the orphanage as an adult? His little mind decided then and there that it would be too much of a risk to take. How would he get rid of the man without it being traced back to him though? It wouldn't be suspicious that an old man suddenly stopped breathing, right?_

"_Lay on the bed." Kai ordered the man who now sported a bleeding mouth. _

_Mr. Binns robotically walked over to the bed and laid on his back. And Kai tentatively climbed on top of the soft mattress next to him. The old man had never taken him on the bed as the evidence would be too hard to clean up. The cold hardwood was much easier to clean afterwards. Kai picked up one of the numerous white pillows off the bed and held it above the man's face. _

"_Don't move at all." Kai said, a little nervous. Mr. Binns remained unmoving on the bed staring up at the ceiling with his glazed over eyes. _

_Taking a deep breath and steeling himself, Kai firmly pressed the pillow against the man's face and pressed down as hard as his arms could. After a few moments the man remained unmoving until his body began twitching and spasming uncontrollably. Kai feared the man would stop him but the old man's arms remained dutifully at his sides. _

_The twitching stopped and Mr. Binns became completely unmoving after a few minutes. Kai hesitantly removed the pillow and stared at the empty eyes of Mr. Binns. He waved his hand over the man's face but received no kind of response. Kai had done it, he had made sure that the man would never again hurt him. And for the first time in his entire life, Kai was happy. A sick and twisted smile pulled on his lips and the little Kai began giggling happily. Something inside of Kai had been broken that day, something that couldn't be healed like his physical wounds. _

_End Flashback _

"**Stop**." Kai's calm voice rang through the room and the troll's club stopped immediately, mere inches from Kai's face.

The troll stood completely frozen, its eyes had a glazed look in contrast to its usual clueless one. Kai stood up from the ground and calmly put away his wand. He stared up at the troll that towered over him and then reached under his left robe sleeve to take out his silver dagger. It had been a long while since he had used it. Kai had originally left it in his trunk when he came to Hogwarts, but after the Weasley twin incident he wanted an extra weapon in case his wand was taken from him.

"Throw away your club and kneel on the ground." Kai commanded as he idly twirled the dagger around in his hands.

The troll tossed his club to the side sending it clattering against the floor and it dropped on its knees with a heavy thud. Even on its knees the troll was still taller than Kai but he could at least reach the troll's face now.

"Now don't you move, Mr. Troll." Kai's smile practically screamed malicious intent, as he brought his dagger to the troll's face.

While he wanted to have fun with the tough skin of the creature, Kai wouldn't have much time before those cowards who had abandoned him came back. This would need to be over quickly.

Kai stabbed the dagger inside one of the troll's eyes with a vicious jab. The troll roared in pain as Kai twisted the dagger inside his bloody eye socket. Smirking Kai withdrew the dagger before doing the exact same thing to the troll's other eye. This time Kai gritted his teeth and pressed the dagger deeper into the troll's small head until he felt the membrane of the eye socket give away and his dagger sunk directly into the troll's brain. It's screams were cut off, Kai had just enough time to retrieve his dagger and move out of the way as the troll fell forward onto the bathroom floor with a thud.

Kai whistled, "Note to self, magical dagger cannot heal damaged eyeballs." He chuckled as he wiped the blood off the blade on the trolls back and sheathed his dagger back on his forearm.

Just as he exited the bathroom, a trio of wand wielding teachers Snape, Dumbledore, McGonagall and the trio of cowards came running up to him.

"Kai, we're so happy you're okay!" Hermione cried out and just about looked like she wanted to give him a hug before he glared at her angrily.

"No thanks to you three cowards. You fuckers pushed me toward the troll and ran for your lives. So much for being a brave Gryffindor." Kai spat hatefully. McGonagall looked visibly aghast at his crude language.

The three Gryffindors immediately gained a guilty look on their faces but none more so than Ron. Dumbledore walked up to Kai with a sad look on his face.

"I'm sorry you had to go through this my dear boy. When we had found Mr. Potter and his friends, they were all very distraught and believed you to be dead." Dumbledore said a somber look.

"I would have been if I hadn't killed the damn thing!" Kai growled.

Everyone's eyes widened and Professor Snape went inside of the bathroom with a barely noticeable limp to his step. Kai froze as he realized that he had just used a potential dark object to kill a troll. He had read about dark objects and the penalty one received for owning one. His dagger was most definitely a dark object. There would be no other use for such a cruel enchantment otherwise.

When Professor Snape came back out from the restroom he stared at Kai with an almost unreadable expression.

"Severus, is the creature truly dead?" Dumbledore asked with a serious expression.

Snape looked away from the pale looking Kai to stare at the old wizard.

"It was just unconscious, I took off its head to make sure it wouldn't be a threat any longer." Kai almost sighed in relief. For some reason his head of house decided to save him from potentially lifetime imprisonment. He didn't know why the man did it but for once in his life someone had helped him.

"Was that really necessary, Severus!?" McGonagall admonished the man.

"It's alright, Minerva. The safety of the students is our top priority I'm afraid." Dumbledore said with a determined look, before looking towards the four students, "I think it's time for you four to go back to your dorms. This was a long night for you all, you need to get some rest."

After nodding dumbly, Kai began to make his way to his way to the dungeons. He could practically feel Professor Snape's eyes on his back. That situation had been well out of his control, if Snape hadn't lied then he would surely be on his way to Azkaban right now. And while he didn't know why his potions teacher had saved him, Kai wasn't about to risk anything by asking the man. He would just act like all was well now.

"What happened back there, why didn't you come with us?" Harry asked as they traversed the halls.

"Ask your friend, Weasley." Kai glared at the red head, "He's the one who shoved me towards the troll while he made his escape!" Harry and Hermione looked toward their friend in shock and anger.

"N-No I didn't, you probably tripped and fell!" Ron panicked, "I'm a Gryffindor, we don't do that to people. That's more of a Slytherin trait." To Kai's utter amazement, the two other Gryffindors actually looked like they believed him.

"Yes, you must have just been too scared and tripped, Kai. Ron wouldn't do that to anyone." Hermione nodded to herself, while Harry seemed to also believe that's what happened.

"I can't believe this, the chivalrous and brave house of Gryffindor. You're nothing more than cowards and liars." Kai spat, as he walked ahead of the shocked group.

He had almost died tonight and if he hadn't used his gift then he would have died. Kai could no longer wait, he would need to start learning how to defend himself with a wand and soon. But who could he possibly go to for lessons? His head of house was probably suspicious of him now and his defense teacher, Professor Quirrell, was a stuttering coward. The rest of his teachers would be far too busy doing their day to day work. So that meant he would have to find his own spell books and a place to practice said spells.

Kai would obviously need to make a trip to Diagon Alley soon. But that created another problem, if he left Hogwarts for winter break then he'd have to go back to the orphanage. Maybe he could find some interesting books in the restricted area of the library. But who was foolish enough to give access to that part of the library to a first year? It looked like he would indeed be taking a trip to Professor Quirrell's office tomorrow.

* * *

_November 1, 1991_

Kai relaxed back against the cool grass as he basked in the warm rays of the sun. While he usually studied in the library during the beginning of the weekend, he decided to laze around on the grass with his fellow Slytherins by the Black Lake. He needed a break after almost getting pounded into the ground by a troll. Nearly dying made him realize how little time he truly spent relaxing and enjoying the little things like the sun. Sadly, his relaxation was interrupted by the entrance of three specific cowards.

"Get out of here, Potter. No one wants to speak with you." Kai heard Draco sneer, his eyes still closed enjoying the sun's rays.

"Shut it,Malfoy. We aren't here for you." Kai could feel his sunlight being blocked by a few figures.

"If it isn't the trio of cowards." Kai opened his eyes slowly to look at the three Gryffindors standing in front of him.

"Can we talk, Kai?" Hermione asked, looking at the other Slytherins nervously.

"Why would Kai want to speak with a mudblood? You have another troll to run away from?" Theo sneered, as the Slytherin first years began to laugh.

"It's none of your business, Nott!" Ron said angrily.

"Why so angry, Weasley. Are you here to beg Kai for some galleons or something?" Pansy jeered.

"We're not here for money. We need to talk with you, Kai, please?" Harry said desperately.

Kai stared at the three desperate looking students for a few moments before standing to his feet with a heavy sigh. He began tying most of his hair into a ponytail with the hair band he always carried. After that he drew his black wand and held it lazily at his side. Since he wasn't wearing school robes he had to leave his dagger in his room so he wasn't taking any chances.

"What are you doing all that for?" Ron asked, looking at the seemingly battle ready Kai with wary eyes.

Kai gestured toward the lake, "Just in case the trio of cowards decide to throw me to the giant squid." Kai smiled innocently, causing his friends to snicker.

Harry rolled his eyes as he led Kai out of earshot of the relaxing group of Slytherins. Kai made sure to stay a few paces behind the trio. His trust of them had taken a steep dive after last night's events. After they stopped walking, the Gryffindors turned to a suspicious Kai twirling his wand in his hand.

"Before you ask, I won't be your bait to distract any magical creatures." Kai blandly.

"Will you stop saying things like that, Ron didn't push you, Kai!" Hermione sighed in exasperation.

"Yes, I forgot I tripped and fell directly in front of a bloody troll. What do you want, Granger?" Kai said, irritated.

"Do you know who Nicholas Flamel is?" Harry whispered, like he was asking a highly secretive question.

Kai widened his eyes and glanced around in a show of fear. He looked back toward the three wide eyed Gryffindors and stepped a bit closer to them. Leaning forward, Kai gestured for the three first years to do the same, which they did hurriedly, before hiding one side of his mouth with a hand. As Kai's mouth opened to speak, the three Gryffindors held their breath in anticipation.

"Nicholas Flamel… he's… he's a… a wizard!" Kai gasped dramatically.

The look on the trio's face was priceless. Kai bent over, hands on his knees, and began laughing uncontrollably.

"That's not funny, Kai. We're being very serious!" Hermione hissed in anger. Ignoring the three glares he was currently receiving from the three, Kai brushed a few strands of hair away from his face as he let out his last few chuckles.

"Why would I even help you three?" Kai asked them incredulously.

"You always help other people in class, why not now!?" Harry argued.

"Because those students have never left me to die to a troll. Goodbye, trio of cowards." Kai pocketed his wand, turning away from the angry group and made his way back to his friends.

"What did those pansies want?" Draco asked as Kai reached the group of sitting Slytherins.

"They wanted me to answer a question for them. Probably for an assignment or something." Kai shrugged uncaringly, "Speaking of assignments, we should probably go to the library and get to work on our own assigned work."

"Ugh, can't we just relax for today, Kai? It's only Saturday." Millicent groaned.

"It would be best to get it over with but whatever, I need to do something anyway. Are you all really going to lay around out here all day?" Kai raised an eyebrow.

"Of course we are, we may be Slytherins but even we don't work ourselves as hard as you." Draco sighed as he laid his head back on Pansy's lap, eyes closed.

"Whatever, I fully expect none of you to ask me for help at the last minute." The group gained slightly doubtful looks before shrugging and continuing to laze around.

Kai walked through the halls occasionally having to stop and speak to a few groups of first year girls that blushed and giggled when he smiled and complimented them. He eventually reached his destination, Professor Quirrell's classroom. The room was still as dark as ever and filled with garlic that hung from the ceiling. Thankfully, Professor Quirrell was actually inside of his classroom. The man looked to be just finishing wrapping up his turban as he looked at Kai enter.

Professor Quirrell looked at Kai annoyed, "Do you not care to knock on a teacher's door before you enter?" The man practically snapped.

Kai's eyebrows raised in surprise before he regained his composure, "My apologies, Professor Quirrell. I was just hoping to speak to you about something important to me." He smiled. Did his spineless defense teacher actually grow a spine?

Quirrell's stature changed from imposing to a quivering mess in a single moment, "O-Oh, f-forgive me, m-my boy. I-I am f-feeling a bit u-unwell t-today." Quirrell stammered an apology.

"I do hope you feel well soon, Professor." Kai gave the man a false look of concern, "Are you well enough to humor a curious student?"

A very brief look of amusement flickered over Quirrell's face, "W-Why of course, M-Mr. Black. P-Please, ask a-away." Quirrell smiled nervously.

Kai pretended to shift on his feet nervously, "Well, I was wondering if you could, maybe, give me a pass to access the restricted area in the library." Kai said hopefully.

"Why would a first year need access to the restricted section of the library?" Quirrell stared at Kai intently.

Kai ignored the man's newfound ability to not stutter, "I don't know if you knew but I was almost killed yesterday by the troll you informed us about." Kai tried his best to will tears into his eyes to better sell his role but sadly it wasn't meant to be.

Quirrell's mouth curved upward for a moment as if he knew what Kai had been trying to do, "And you want to learn how to use more powerful magic so it doesn't happen again?" Quirrell asked, though his tone made it sound as if he already knew the answer.

"Yes, I don't want to be so defenseless again. Please, Professor Quirrell, I would be very thankful!" Kai pleaded, inwardly grimacing.

"Very well, Mr. Black. Though if you want to truly learn how to defend yourself, I may have a book I could lend you." Quirrell's eyes glinted with curiosity and amusement.

Kai beamed widely, "Any help would be much appreciated. Thank you so much, Professor!" Kai could feel his mouth straining from the arduous task of maintaining such a wide smile.

Quirrell waved him off as he began quickly writing a note on his desk, "No problem, Mr. Black. I always enjoy teaching extra things to curious students. You are the brightest student in your year as well." Quirrell praised him.

"That truly means a lot to me, Professor." Kai took the piece of parchment from Quirrell's outstretched hand.

"If you ever need anything else, please feel free to visit, Mr. Black." Quirrell smiled.

Kai nodded and turned to exit the room before he remembered a question that had been asked of him earlier. He was humble enough to admit that he didn't have the answer to Hermione's question, it was why he had decided to play the revengeful type and not reply due to supposed animosity. And while he did find Ron's willingness to sacrifice him annoying, he wasn't truly angry. The red haired boy was just a weak willed idiot and he had unknowingly allowed him to further his ability that night.

Turning back around with a curious look on his face, "Professor, do you know who Nicholas Flamel is?" Kai asked innocently.

Professor Quirrell looked at him stoically for a few moments before regaining his smile, "Ah, yes. Nicholas Flamel is the inventor of the Philosophers Stone." Quirrell said mysteriously.

Kai tilted his head in a puzzled manner, "And just what is the Philosopher's Stone, Professor?" Kai questioned.

"It has the ability to make precious metals and it can even grant a person immortality!" Quirell says dramatically.

Why did the trio of cowards want to know about a stone that granted immortality? Did it have something to do with the thing hidden on the third corridor? Dumbledore must be truly senile if he kept a stone as priceless as that in a school of children. But now what could Kai do with this information? He could always tell the trio but Hermione was as smart as him, she would figure it out sooner or later. While the prospect of gaining immortality was very alluring, it would most likely be protected by the spells of the teachers. That would be nearly impossible to get through on his own.

"Thank you, Professor. You've truly been a great help today." Kai smiled before turning to exit the garlic smelling classroom.

He didn't know what to do with the information he had just received but it didn't really matter right now. Right now Kai had a date with a certain area of the library, he couldn't contain the grin that came on his face.

* * *

By the time Kai had entered his common room from his exploration of the restricted section and finishing his assignments, it had already been way past bedtime. The amount of different books on magic in the restricted section was truly amazing. Books ranging from spell theory, history, alchemy, and his personal favorite runes. Runes was much too advanced for him right now but he was definitely looking forward to taking it in the future. Sadly, there was a limit of two books he could check out from the restricted area. So he had thought it best to stick to spells and things pertaining to dueling. After a few hours of skimming through different books, he went with _Advanced Forms of Dueling _and _Book of Shields_.

The first book held three stances one could use while dueling Juggernaut, Lock Step, and BlitzKrieg. Juggernaut was used by aggressive casters who focused on advancing onward to their opponent at all times and never letting their enemy any time to rest. Lock Step was for more passive/defensive casters who liked to stay grounded while fighting, never moving too much and remaining equally on offense and defense. BlitzKrieg was for passive/aggressive wizards who used superior speed to avoid spells and quick paced spell chains.

Kai had decided that he would learn the Juggernaut form since he wasn't one to stay still or avoid a fight. That's where his second choice of a book came in, _Book of Shields_. This book had a number of different variations of the _Protego_ shield charm which included: _Protego, Protego Duo, _and _Protego Maxima_. The easiest shield he could make at the moment was a simple _Protego _but until he had a training partner, he didn't have a way to test his shield's strength without letting everyone know he was learning to duel. Kai would have to simply do imaginary duels and think of ways to further expand on his chosen form of dueling for now.

All in all, his trip to the library had put him in high spirits. And as always whenever Kai was feeling happy, someone had to come along and ruin his day. As soon as Kai entered the common room he was greeted by a fellow first year.

"Hey, Kai. What are you doing up so late?" Daphne called over to him from her spot on the couch next to the fireplace.

It was pretty late into the night so Kai hadn't expected for anyone to be in the common room. The girl wasn't even dressed to go to sleep either. She wore her normal uniform, black knee high socks, a dark green skirt that reached just past her knees, with a black vest with a silver and green colored Slytherin crest over a white dress shirt and the standard house green and black striped tie. Kai didn't really care about anyone's beauty all that much but Daphne was definitely up high on the list of the most beautiful first years.

Kai forced a smile and walked over to the girl, "Hello, Daphne. I didn't actually mean to be up this late, I was doing some studying and lost track of time." Kai replied sheepishly.

A smirk graced Daphne's lips for a small moment, "That's okay, it happens to the best of us. So what do you have there?" She gestured at the two books in Kai's hand.

"Nothing really important, just a few interesting reads." Kai shrugged, inwardly hoping the girl would leave it at that.

She didn't and proceeded to continue digging for information, "They must be very interesting to catch the top first year student's eye. What are the titles?" Daphne asked curiously.

A grimace flickered over Kai's face, "Just some stuff on dueling and charms." He replied shortly.

Daphne's eyes widened in interest, "You're learning how to duel!? I always wanted to learn how to, we should learn together!" She said enthusiastically.

"I don't have a place to practice yet." Kai lied. He had a place to practice at, which was just one of the many empty classrooms on the 6th floor. No one ever went up there, probably because it was filled with dust, cobwebs and didn't have a single torch. That didn't matter to him though, he had never been afraid of the dark and _lumos _was a useful enough spell.

"There's plenty of empty classrooms on the upper floors." Kai inwardly groaned, "I-I mean if you want to practice with me." Daphne's cheeks tinted pink, twiddling her thumbs as she looked away from him.

Was she really nervous about practicing with him? She was always so bold whenever they talked before, so why would she be nervous now? Unless he mistook her boldness for false bravado and she really was just another naive girl with a crush on him. Kai almost laughed at how quick the tables had turned. Daphne Greengrass wasn't some pureblood princess with a competitive streak, she was just as enchanted by him as the other first year girls. But instead of just giggling at him from afar, she tried hopelessly to garner his attention by blatantly calling him out on things.

Suppressing a grin and setting his books aside, Kai sat dangerously close to Daphne on the black couch and laid an arm on the back of the couch just behind a blushing Daphne's shoulders.

"Well, if you don't mind being in a room alone with me, then I'm sure we can figure something out." Kai lowered his voice as he looked into the blushing girl's dark blue eyes.

"I-I mean you are h-handsome and smart. W-We could even d-do something else if you'd like?" Daphne stuttered looking at him with those blue eyes that reminded him so much of Susie. While he didn't fancy the girl, no matter how beautiful she was, this just might allow him to have some real fun. He had been itching for a test subject for his newly learned spells so he needed to take control of this very rare opportunity.

Kai smirked and laid a hand on the girl's thigh, "And what exactly did you have in mind?" He smiled.

Daphne twirled her blonde hair with a finger, "Well, you must already have a girlfriend with how smart and handsome you are." She said with uncertainty.

"No, I don't have a girlfriend but I could have one. Why do you ask?" Kai rubbed the girl's thigh slowly making her skirt ride a little more up her thigh, making her blush a deep red.

This was far too easy for Kai. If he had known that she had a crush on him before then he would have had a new playmate a long time ago. He only had to touch the girl to reduce her to a blushing mess.

"Then do you… want to be my boyfriend?" Daphne asked with a hopeful smile. Kai inwardly groaned, he was definitely not thinking about having something as useless as a girlfriend anytime soon.

Kai shook his head sadly, "We're far too young, Daphne. But we can still do other things." Kai replied.

For a moment he almost thought he saw some other emotion flicker across her features but it quickly returned to being crestfallen.

"What other things?" Daphne asked innocently.

Smiling, Kai replied "I have a number of different things we can try." This was it, the moment where he would have his new little playmate. He could just imagine all the fun he would have with her.

And then laughter rang through the previously silent common room. Kai blinked as a teary eyed Daphne laughed loudly.

Seeing Kai's confused face, Daphne stopped laughing with some difficulty, "You actually thought I would be like one of those other first years who fancies you!?" She let out another laugh.

"B-But you were openly flirting with me!" Kai says in confusion.

"You're cute, Kai, but I'm not as easy as those other girls. That was fun though, we should do that again." Daphne stood and began to walk to her girls dorm stairs, occasionally giggling as she ascended the staircase.

It was official, Kai was utterly and completely stumped. In two months he had gained the affection of most of the student body. And while there were still those who didn't trust him, it was more so due to his newfound popularity. His entire life he had been used to being able to get people to do what he wanted. Kai even used his innate intelligence and cunning as a child to make his caretaker, Mrs. Binns, willingly stay in the orphanage for days so he wouldn't be alone with his tormentor. He had prided himself on his ability to really see people for who they were and act accordingly. This was a different experience for him, no longer was he dealing with defenseless muggles at the mercy of his gift. So unlike with Susie, he wasn't sure he would be able to erase a wizard's memory after he did something to them.

Kai let out a chuckle as he realized just what this meant. Before he had physically broken Susie rather easily and although she herself couldn't remember, her body certainly did. But now, Kai had the opportunity to play a game that he had given up on playing because of his intelligence compared to the small children of the orphanage.

The Wizarding World was different from the normal one. Feuds weren't dealt with by fists or any primitive means. By the conversations he had heard from his fellow Slytherins, wizards killed and did horrible things all the time then got off scotch free due to law loopholes and bribes. You were expected to always have a way out of a problem. Slytherins especially were proud of their ability to outsmart their enemies and defeat them mentally. Kai had been trying to find a safe way to play his games ever since he had joined this new world. But now he finally realized, the Wizarding World was one big game filled with cunning manipulations and power hungry people. It ended with losers being broken mentally and winners completely gaining control of all the loser's lives. And if there was one thing Kai knew, it's that he never lost in a game.

* * *

**How do you all like Kai's twisted perception of the Wizarding World? I wanted to make it so he doesn't lose his sadistic tendencies while also not doing anything reckless. Now Kai will still be breaking people but it will be mentally unless he really hates someone then he will go back to his primitive methods. Things are already changed canon wise so you might as well throw that shit out the window. Hermione's friendship with Ron and Harry won't be started on a foundation born from guilt but from genuine friendship. As you may have noticed, Quidditch is being kicked to the side and will eventually be replaced by a new famous school sport. You guessed it, dueling. No pairings are being decided right now. There won't be many solid relationships, as just like a regular high school, students won't be dating for a false sense of love but popularity, looks and smarts. Voldemort will not be taking Kai under his wing or anything like that, he is far too selfish to share his power even if he is amused at Kai's mannerism. Voldemort won't be a danger till after or just before the last year of Hogwarts, leading to a lot of teen drama and high school problems just with magic added. Don't worry, that's only for this first part of the story. When Kai graduates he will definitely affect the world around him in a big way. Review, favorite and follow. Until next time! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A Grim Tale **

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP, all rights go to J.K. Rowling. **

**Chapter 4: Leave it to the Gryffindors**

* * *

_December 23, 1991 _

Learning how to duel using an advanced form was hard, _very _hard. Kai knew that it would be difficult but not this difficult. The amount of different scenarios one had to consider when dueling an opponent was far too many. Or maybe he was just over thinking because he didn't have an actual opponent to face. It was becoming very frustrating practicing shield charms when there was no one to even hit his shield.

He knew that the durability of a _protego _shield depended on the wizards magical strength and just what kind of spells it protected the caster from. An average _protego _could take maybe two stunners before it collapsed. But if it was hit by a powerful spell like _bombarda_ it would crumble on the first hit.

This was one of the major drawbacks in his chosen dueling form, Juggernaut. He could be as aggressive as he wanted to but he would also be leaving himself open to attack after his shield went down. Recasting was always an option, that was what most wizards did but Kai didn't want to waste a single spell. He wanted to always have his opponent be under fire while he didn't have to worry about casting a shield charm. It would also allow him to not become stationary while using shields as some dark spells like the unforgivables could pass through shield charms. He could use other methods to block dangerous spells while his normal shield protected him from the weaker ones.

It was for this reason that Kai was inside the library currently hovering over a collection of spell theory books for the fourth day in a row since the start of winter break. He was thankful all of his friends decided to go home for the holidays, it would have been impossible to study while having to listen to them talk about meaningless drivel. Spell creation was one of the hardest things to learn. Something a normal first year had no place learning about. But Kai was anything but normal and he loved challenges.

He had already scoured through most of the beginner books in the library that pertained to spell creation. All he had read and learned seemed to point to the same thing about how a spell is created, the use of a latan incantation, a wand movement and the spell was said to be needed to create a spell. Kai realized this was only half true though, wizards didn't necessarily need an incantation or a wand movement to create a spell.

When wizards cast a spell they do it with a simple incantation and wand movement. But then if that was all that was needed to do magic then branches like transfiguration wouldn't be so focused on imagery. Other powerful wizards could also cast non-verbal spells and only use the barest of wand movements to cast spells. It was the wizard's _need _that activated their magic and creating spells was doing just that, willing and imagining your need while your magic shaped it into a spell.

Now while this sounded all easy to do, the amount of mind conditioning needed to create a spell varied. If he wanted to make an entirely new spell from scratch, that could take potentially decades to do with his current mental conditioning. It was also very _very _dangerous to do so. The amount of things that could go wrong during the process was far too great for him as he was only a first year student, no matter how smart he was.

But, it was much easier to create a variant of an already existing spell since the basis of the spell was already there. Kai would only have to tweak the initial function, incantation and the wand movement which the last two didn't mean anything in the end but he didn't have the mind conditioning needed to create a variation of a spell without incantations or wand movements. He would need to use it as a form of self-hypnosis to subconsciously activate the magic for the correct spell. For now atleast.

After a good portion of the day and a lot of forehead rubbing moments, Kai had his variation of the simple shielding charm. The incantation was _Protego Infinito _and the wand movement was just the caster making a halo with his wand pointing above his person. Essentially the spell would function just like a spherical _protego _shield charm, but after it collapsed under fire it would continuously and automatically renew itself. This would leave Kai to completely focus on attacking, except when he had to dodge or block the dark spells a _protego _couldn't block. His shield variant also couldn't deflect physical objects since that was already a variant of the _protego _charm and you couldn't stack variants onto each other to his current knowledge.

Now for the hardest part, trying to self-hypnotize himself to subconsciously activate his variant with the incantation and wand movement as the trigger. For this part he would actually need someone to fire spells at him while he tried to self-condition his magic and mind. Unfortunately, most of his friends weren't here so he had to resort to using his innate charm to get himself a partner.

Kai walked inside the Slytherin common room and scanned around the room. One of the only Slytherins who had stayed in his year was Tracey Davis. She was always seen mingling around with Daphne which was actually kind of perfect because he still needed to get back at her for her little prank.

Daphne had been even more annoying since that one night in the common room. She genuinely believed that he had a crush on her so whenever he was by her she would try and make him jealous by flirting with his cousin, Draco or Theo. His friends were oblivious of course and chalked it up as them just being that handsome but Kai could tell that Daphne had no actual feelings toward them. This was just another one of her mind games she wanted to try and get him to play. And while Kai was going to play it, Daphne had yet to realize that Kai had no problem using her own game against her.

Everyone was fair game, especially her best friend Tracey Davis.

"Good afternoon, Tracey." Kai smiled as he sat on the same couch the brown haired pig-tailed girl was on.

Tracey looked up from her book in surprise, "Uh, hello Kai, do you want something?" She asked with a small blush. This time, he knew her shyness was genuine. He had seen Tracey look at him multiple times during classes when she thought he wouldn't notice.

Kai smiled and laid an arm behind her, "I can't just only want to talk with one of the most beautiful girls in Slytherin?" He inwardly smirked as the girl's face turned red.

She fidgeted with the sleeves of her long sleeve shirt, "I mean, you never really speak to me." Tracey said.

He shrugged, "Blaise always likes to keep you to himself. Are you two dating?" Kai asked curiously.

Tracey immediately shook her head, "Of course not, we're just really good friends." She denied quickly.

Kai smiled, reaching forward to move a strand of brown curly hair behind her ear, "That's good. I actually wanted to speak with you for a while." He said.

The half-bloods face was bright red at this point, "W-What did you want to talk about?" Tracey stammered.

"I've recently created a variant of the shielding charm, but I need someone to continuously send spells at me so I can test it." Kai explained to the awe struck girl.

Tracey's eyes were wide in shock, "Y-You created a spell!? You're only a first year though!" She gasped.

Kai shrugged, "It was only a variant of the same charm. It's not very great, trust me." He was being totally modest but if he told her just how great his spell could be then she would probably want him to teach her it. And that was something he wasn't planning on doing just yet. Atleast, not until he found a deadly weakness in it first.

Tracey stared at him with stars in her eyes, "You're amazing, Kai. I'd love to help you!" She beamed.

He stood and helped the witch get to her feet, "Perfect, lets go to my practice room then." Kai smiled.

Tracey blushed deep red as Kai wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to his side as they made their way out of the common room. If he did this openly any other time half of the first year populace would be throwing a major fit. Kai didn't actually like her, obviously, he just needed her to feel important enough so she would help him and not ask any unnecessary questions. Pretending to be interested in her would help that move along quite nicely.

He really didn't understand every girl's need for a boyfriend, they were just in their first year of school. But he supposed that type of thing was supposed to be pushed for in the Wizarding World with all the pureblood families wanting to secure their family lines and wealth. Draco had told him the amount of betrothals he would most likely be offered in the future as the last heir to the house of Black and he really wasn't looking forward to it. He didn't have any plans on marrying anytime soon, if ever.

Once they got to the abandoned classroom on the 7th floor, Kai opened the door and led Tracey into the room. He had already gotten candles that were enchanted to never burn out from the Great Hall so the room was well lit. The room was built just like their other classrooms like transfiguration, minus the tables and chairs.

Kai began unbuttoning his black button up shirt, leaving him in a simple white short sleeve t-shirt and jeans.

"W-What are you taking your shirt off for!?" Tracey asked with a furious blush.

Kai turned to her with a grin, "This might take a while, and I'm going to need to be as relaxed as possible." He drew his wand and stood in the middle of the room.

Tracey nodded shyly as she took out her wand from her back pocket, "So what do we do now?" Tracey asked with her wand at her side.

"You know what spell you're using right?" Tracey nodded, "I'll do my spell and I'll tell you when to start hitting me with your own. Don't stop firing until I say stop, okay?" Kai said. Tracey nodded and Kai raised his wand.

"_Protego Infinito_." Kai whispered, pointing his wand skyward, making a halo and imagining an endless cycle of shields reappearing around him. He felt his magic create the shield around him so he nodded to Tracey so she could begin.

She pointed her wand at him, "_Colloshoo_!" An orange beam of energy shot toward Kai and it collided and rippled against a blue shield. After receiving another nod from him, Tracey began continuously shooting the spell at him.

After the 7th spell hit the shield, it flickered and disappeared. And another spell hit Kai directly in the chest.

Kai clicked his tongue in annoyance as he felt the feet sticking spell take effect, "Again, _protego infinito_." He intoned.

This time after taking a few hits the shield disappeared and another weaker one came after but it only lasted one spell before it disappeared. After a good hour of failing, Kai was beginning to think that this would be harder than he thought.

* * *

_December 26, 1991_

The amount of time Kai spent trying to subconsciously activate his new variant spell was beginning to get to him. After two days only a small amount of progress had been made. His temporary helper, Tracey, was also insufferable during that entire time. But Kai had to continue to flirt with the girl in order for her to continue helping him.

He couldn't continue practice the day before today since it had been Christmas. Tracey had wanted to stay in the common room with her new presents that her parents and friends had sent her. His own friends had sent him a number of presents like replica brooms, a wizard chess set, expensive dress robes and even a remembrall to name a few. Daphne had surprisingly sent him a very useful gift in the form of a black leather wrist dueling holster that had an enchantment that allowed his wand to be willed right into his hand with an upward flick of his hand. Along with the gift came a written note from Daphne idly hinting towards having private 'dueling' lessons. He wouldn't take up that offer of course, if he ended up in a room alone with her and she tried to play her games he would probably do something he would regret.

Kai would have sent out gifts of his own to keep up his friendly appearance but he didn't have a house elf to deliver any gifts so there was nothing he could really do. His housemates already knew that though so his image would be intact in that regard.

"How are you so good at this!?" Kai's attention was drawn back to his wizards chess match with Tracey.

"I'm not that good." Kai waved off her praise. She wasn't that much of a challenge after all. Ron would have been a much better match, which was odd. The ginger boy was bottom of the barrel when it came to academics but during strategic chess games he was a genius. Magic truly was a peculiar thing.

Tracey shot him a disbelieving look, "You're absolutely slaughtering me. So…do you maybe want to take a walk around the black lake?" She asked with a blush.

He barely managed to suppress an eye roll, "I was hoping we could get back to my spell variant. If that's okay with you of course." Kai said.

"Of course, I'm fine with that. Your spell is very important." Tracey nodded to herself although she looked a little disheartened.

Kai gently tilted the girls chin back up, "How about we go to the Astronomy Tower and watch the stars tonight." He smiled.

Tracey visibly brightened, "Yeah, I'd like that." She smiled.

He grinned, "Perfect, we should go now. I'm close to a breakthrough, I can feel it." The last part was more to himself but Tracey nonetheless nodded and quickly stood up with him.

As they walked through the halls, Kai's arm wrapped lazily around Tracey's shoulders, he ran into his two least favorite Gryffindors.

"Kai, you have a girlfriend!? Ron gaped at the duo. Harry looked slightly surprised.

Tracey blushed a deep red, "W-We aren't dating. We're just… friends." She said slowly.

"What are you two up to then?" Ron asked, looking suspicious.

Kai rolled his eyes, "If you must know Ron, we are going to go snog in a broom closet somewhere. So we really must be going." He steered a madly blushing Tracey past the Gryffindor duo.

Ron and Harry gaped at them as they passed, unable to comprehend what they just heard.

"Why did you tell them that!?" Tracey said embarrassed.

Kai shrugged, "I didn't want them to know what I was doing." He looked at Tracey, "You will keep our little secret safe from everyone won't you?"

Tracey nodded, "Of course I will, I'm a Slytherin too you know!" She said slightly offended.

Kai grinned, "Good, maybe I really just might take you into a broom closet afterwards." He joked.

"D-Don't say things like that so openly!" She stammered.

"You really are too cute, Tracey." Kai teased while inwardly gagging as they began to ascend the stairs to the upper floors.

What he really wanted to say was that she was really too stupid. It was a miracle how a girl like her got into Slytherin. Maybe the hat was flawed, it wanted him to go to Ravenclaw after all.

He couldn't wait to get real dueling partners. There was really not much for him to do on his own now. In order to progress, he would need a live target to practice with especially for his chosen form of dueling. He would have to introduce his friends to the world of dueling next year, that would give him enough time to get his spell repertoire up. Maybe he would even take a trip to Knockturn Alley during the summer where all the supposedly dark books and objects were.

"Again, _protego infinito_." Kai had lost count on how many times he had done his spell.

It was the same result every single time. Every time his shield went down another one came into being but it was always weaker for some reason. The shield would only take one more spell before disappearing leaving nothing in its wake.

Tracey sighed tiredly, "How are you not exhausted by now, Kai." She groaned.

Kai squinted his eyes in annoyance, "Why would I be tired? It's just one spell." He said.

"Well yeah, but you said your shield would keep remaking itself, right?" Kai nodded hesitantly, "Then wouldn't your magic be affected by constantly producing a shield on its own?" She finished.

He frowned deeply in thought. Why would his magic be affected? It was only supposed to be one spell and that was it. Unless.

Merlin, he was an idiot. The _protego _charm would only replicate itself once more because the amount of magic he put into the spell was too little. Every shield would need fresh magic to make it strong. And for him to do that, he would need to tie in the spell directly to his magical core. How could he have been so blind!?

Kai laughed in delight, "Thank you, Tracey. I can't believe I've been so stupid!" He ran forward to hug the girl tightly.

She squeaked as Kai embraced her, "N-No problem, Kai." Tracey said red faced as she breathed in his scent.

He backed away with a smile, "You are a lifesaver. Alright, let's try this again." Kai took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

Before Kai had only activated his magic to perform the spell. Now he needed to activate his magic and then link the spell directly to his magic. It would have taken him a while to do so, if he hadn't already spent so much time activating his magic for this specific spell.

He raised his wand and intoned, "_Protego infinito_." Just like before he felt his magic activate but this time he felt the magic stay active. It rolled in the air around him, almost like it had a mind of its own. But it was calm, and waiting for its duty to be fulfilled. He could also feel something click within him, like a small gateway being opened and his spell being tossed in and added to something bigger. If that made any sense.

Kai nodded at Tracey, who then raised her wand and sent out a tickling charm. The effect was instant, his magic formed itself into a _protego _and held strong as Tracey began bombarding it with schoolyard hexes and charms. His shield was able to take around 13 spells before it disappeared. Just as blue light flickered away a new blue shield came up just as another tickling charm was sent at him. The shield held strong as it was continuously blasted and just like last time after it flickered out, another shield replaced it immediately.

He couldn't help but let out a childlike giggle as the 7th shield rotation ended. The spell was definitely taking a toll on his magic by producing so many shields. Before his magic was at full capacity, now it was down to just under half and he could feel it dropping. But it didn't matter much, as he grew up his magic would get stronger and he would be able to maintain his spell better.

"_Expelliarmus_." Tracey's wand soared through the air right into the hand of a grinning Kai.

She beamed at their success, "We did it Kai!" She ran forward to wrap her arms around his torso tightly.

Kai was too excited to care about the girl's hug as he thought of the applications his spell would bring. Now he would be able to focus more on attacking his opponents only worrying about the few dark spells and physical attacks he would need to dodge or block some other way.

"It's almost midnight, should we go to the Astronomy Tower now?" Tracey asked nervously.

Oh yes, he had forgotten about his promise. He hadn't expected to finish the spell today. But if he said no she would probably cry and moan all school year.

Kai smiled, "Yes, let's go." She smiled and grabbed his hand as they both left.

He would need to find a way to break off their 'relationship' before she got any ideas. Or maybe he would have her follow him around like a dog. Daphne would surely try and get her friend to stop seeing him. Yes, that would be exciting to see.

* * *

_May 9, 1992 _

"Are you really going out with that half-blood Davis?" Kai's cousin, Draco, asked for the fifth time since they had sat in the common room.

Kai rolled his eyes, "No, Draco, she is only a… plaything if you will." He said uncaringly. There were only his friends and a few upper classmates who could care less what they were talking about in the common room, so he wasn't afraid of being overheard and ratted out.

Theo snorted, "She's a plaything alright. Did you see the way she was practically hanging off of your arm all day." He grinned.

"But why her? She's just a half-blood!" Draco said, confused.

Kai sighed, "Draco, it's not about blood when it comes to things like this. Think of pureblood girls as potential wives and the rest as simply bed warmers." He explained slowly.

Draco's brows furrowed, "So you only date a half blood if she's pretty and for… favors?" He asked, a little red cheeked.

Theo grinned, "That's exactly what he's saying Draco. Kai's going to snog Davis mad and when he's had his full, dump her like the half blood she is!" He said viciously as Draco grinned in realization.

That wasn't what Kai had in mind at all. He just wanted to ruin Daphne and Tracey's friendship, which was going great as the two seemed to be drifting apart ever since Daphne found out Tracey was 'with' him. But if this is what these simple minded idiots believed, so be it.

"It's nice to know you care so much about Tracey, Kai." They all turned to see Blaise Zabini walking down the boys dorm stairs dressed in his school uniform minus the robes.

Kai smiled, "Come now, Blaise. You should know all about using people. Your mother is infamous for such things isn't she?" He asked innocently.

Blaise only smirked as he took a seat next to Theo on the leather couch across from him, "I do not judge anyone, I would be a hypocrite then. Tracey thinks she's in love, this will help her be more careful in the future." He shrugged uncaringly.

Draco's eyes widened, "We should try and get Pansy into a broom closet!" He said excitedly.

Kai raised an eyebrow, "Aren't you betrothed to her?" He asked.

He shrugged, "My father hasn't accepted her father's contract yet. But she believes we already are so it wouldn't take much convincing." Draco snickered.

"How would we all fit in a broom closet?" Crabbe asked, confused.

Theo smirked, "That definitely won't be happening with you two along for the ride. We'd need a very powerful expansion charm." He laughed at Crabbe and Goyle's glare.

Draco frowned in thought, "We can take her into Kai's room." He suggested

Kai looked at his cousin incredulously, "Why my room!? She's your plaything, take her to your room." He said.

Blaise chuckled, "Are we really talking about sharing Pansy?" He asked.

Draco shrugged, "Kai said we should only think of girls as playthings, Pansy is hardly wife material even if she is pure." He waved off his concerns.

Theo nodded in agreement, "Yeah, she practically already begs for Draco to take her into a broom closet. I doubt she'd care who else comes along as long as her precious Drake is there." He grins at Draco who glared at him.

Kai shook his head, "Don't be fools and have a child in your first year. You should wait for a few years if you really want to do… that." He said, slightly irked.

"We're only going to snog her, she hardly has anything in the body department right now." Draco said flippantly.

Theo grinned, "For now at least." Everyone shared a laugh except for Kai who only shook his head tiredly.

Kai groaned as the common room door opened and Tracey followed by Daphne, Millicent and Pansy entered the room. His friends snickered as the brown haired girl immediately beamed at him and hurriedly walked over to them.

Tracey sat in Kai's lap and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, "You know what tomorrow is right, Kai!?" She asked excitedly.

He glanced at his fellow Slytherin friends for support, only to be met with silence as Draco sat closer to Pansy and began whispering in her ear. While Theo and Blaise were now sitting on either side of Daphne. Even Crabbe and Goyle were chatting with Millicent. He was really beginning to hate his skill at influencing his fellow peers. In no less than a few minutes he reduced all of his friends into sweet talkers.

Kai smirked at the brown haired girl, "Let me guess, tomorrow is…" he trailed off in a teasing manner.

Tracey giggled, "You said it was your birthday silly." She playfully hit his chest.

He smiled warmly, "How could I forget about such a special day." Kai inwardly grimaced. He didn't care much about something as trivial as his date of birth.

"I was thinking, we should do something special for your birthday. Like go to Hogsmeade." Tracey laid her head on Kai's shoulder.

Kai shook his head, "First years aren't allowed into Hogsmeade." He reminded her.

Tracey pouted childishly, "But you can get us into Hogsmeade right!? You're amazing, you can do anything." She said.

His ego was stroked but even he wouldn't be able to get past Hogwarts wards, "I'll see what else we can do, okay?" He smiled receiving a quick and happy nod from the girl.

Kai rolled his eyes and almost sighed as Tracey began softly kissing his neck. He looked to see Draco grinning devilishly at him while Pansy also kissed his neck and jaw area. Thankfully, Daphne was only flirting back and forth with Theo. She obviously wanted to get Kai's attention as she sent a few glances in his direction after giggling especially loud at one of Theo's jokes. Kai suppressed a grin when she glared at Tracey who was practically sucking on his neck.

Crabbe and Goyle were still talking with Millicent about some kind of magical creature. All three of them were oblivious to the sexual aura around them. Kai mentally snorted, heavy, clueless and bland they were a match made in heaven.

His thoughts were put away as Tracey began kissing his mouth. Kai didn't feel anything at the girl's action, this was just to make Daphne lose at her own game. He thought he would be hesitant in doing things like this because of his… past experiences, but he realized there was nothing for him to be afraid of. He was in control this time and he would make sure to keep that control. Mr. Binns was dead, killed by Kai himself. There was nothing to fear from a dead man.

After a few minutes of snogging Tracey half heartedly, he decided it was best to go down for the feast.

Kai sighed as he stood bringing Tracey up with him, "We should go down to the Great Hall. The feast is about to start." He told his friends.

Draco groaned but stopped his make out session with Pansy who looked as if Christmas had come early.

They all made their way out of the common room. The amount of glares Tracey received from the first year girl's on their way to the Great Hall was staggering. But Tracey seemed to only be empowered by the poisonous glares she was receiving, even going as far as latching onto Kai's arm.

"Where's Weasley gone off to?" Draco pointed out as they all entered the Great Hall.

Kai looked over to the Gryffindor table and saw Harry and Hermione in their usual seats but Ron was nowhere to be found.

He hummed, "That is pretty odd, he almost never misses a meal." Kai said thoughtfully. The red haired boy was a literal pig during dinner. It was probably either because he never had enough food or he was just glutinous.

They all took their seats at the Slytherin table, with Kai quickly sitting in between Draco and Blaise in order to get away from Tracey.

Nothing overly exciting happened during the feast. Draco seemed to be openly flirting with Pansy from across the table and Theo was still trying his luck with Daphne. Tracey kept trying to get Kai's attention but he ignored her and looked at the Gryffindor table instead.

Hermione and Harry were constantly glancing toward the teachers table almost as if they were afraid of earning their personal attention. He didn't know why they would be afraid but they looked very suspicious. Kai couldn't help but wonder if their newfound paranoia had something to do with the Philosopher's Stone. While he usually wouldn't care about his fellow student's ongoings, the prospect of a magical stone that granted immortality was far too out of norm to simply ignore. And while he may not care for immortality all that much, if someone was already planning on stealing it, then why shouldn't he include himself in the fun.

His mind settled, Kai vowed to follow the duo after the feast and see what new and fun dangers they had discovered.

Kai dislodged himself from Tracey's grip as they walked to the Great Hall entrance, "You guys go on without me, I have something important to ask Professor Flitwick." He told his friends.

Draco raised an eyebrow but shrugged, "Alright, we'll be in the common room until curfew." He said.

"You'll make sure to come back up before curfew right Kai?" Tracey pouted.

Kai ignored his friend's snickers and smiled, "Of course, I will only be a minute." He patted her head and walked away from the group of Slytherins.

Harry and Hermione had gone back to the Gryffindor common room which was at the Fat Friars portrait so all he needed to do was wait for them to exit. The only problem is he would have to find a way to hide himself. He didn't know any spells that could turn him invisible and if he was caught by Filch then he'd surely get detention.

But with no other choice, Kai decided to risk it and wait for the two to inevitably come out of their common rooms. He chose to sit and wait a few staircases up from the Gryffindor common room entrance.

After hours of waiting, he was beginning to believe that the Gryffindors hadn't actually been up to something. And then the Fat Friars portrait door opened and he held his breath in anticipation.

Only for the portrait to swing back closed with no one in sight. Kai blinked and stood up angrily staring down the stairs to the front of the portrait but nothing was in sight.

Did they change their minds last minute? So much for Gryffindor bravery and adventure. Kai scoffed and angrily made his way down the stairs. As he stomped down he thought he heard a girlish gasp but when he looked around him he saw nothing.

This would be the last time he tried to be adventurous. Immortality stone or no he'd rather leave it to the Gryffindors. He had better things to do than worry about some thief.

* * *

_June 8, 1992 _

It was the end of his first year. Kai had managed to claim the top spot of all first years in academics. Hermoine had been a very close second (which she was absolutely livid about based on the glares she gave him) and the third, surprisingly, had been taken by his cousin Draco. He had assumed Draco wasn't all that bright but it seemed he underestimated his cousin.

He broke off his 'relationship' with Tracey Davis a few months back. She had taken it pretty hard and even tried to resort to giving him puppy dog eyes but Kai could care less about the girl. The only downside to his detachment was that he no longer had a dueling partner. That was something he would change next year when he got his friends into dueling.

Speaking of friends, Kai was truly beginning to worry for the female populace of the school. Draco, Theo and Blaise had been on a spree of snog sessions ever since that day in the common room. Thankfully they hadn't spread their sights to anyone outside of their house but that would most likely change next year.

All in all, Kai's first year had gone by pretty well. The only thing he was dreading was going back to the orphanage. Draco had offered to take him in again but Kai didn't want to live with strangers. And if the things he had heard about Draco's father, Lucius, were true then he really didn't want to live in the same house as that man.

The Great Hall quieted as Dumbledore slowly approached the stand on the stage.

The old man cleared his throat, "It's been another great year at Hogwarts. I know most of you are excited to get back to your families so I won't hold you any longer. Congratulations to house Slytherin on winning this year's quidditch cup!" The Slytherin table cheered loudly and there were even a few whoops.

Draco was practically beaming, "Take that Scarhead!" He shouted toward the Gryffindor table.

Harry seemed to be depressed about the fact that he missed the last game that could have allowed his house to win the cup. Kai had heard something had happened to the Gryffindor trio but didn't care to learn more about it. He only knew it had something to do with Professor Quirrell who had gone missing.

Dumbledore waited for the cheers to die down, "The house points are as follows: Gryffindor 312 points, Hufflepuff 398 points, Ravenclaw 412 points and lastly Slytherin with 632 points. The highest amount of points seen in almost 50 years." Another round of loud cheers from Slytherin resounded through the hall.

His friends along with a few upper year class men patted Kai on the back as 236 (yes he had been keeping count) of those points had been won personally by him. While he wouldn't dare pick up a broom and try to win the quidditch cup, he most definitely wanted to win the house cup. And by the silver and green banners that decorated the hall, he had done just that.

Dumbledore cleared his throat again, "Yes, well done. But I do have some last minute points to dish out due to recent events." The hall slowly quieted, "First to Mr. Weasley for the best game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years. I award Gryffindor house 100 points." Everyone gained a look of surprise.

Theo frowned, "For a game of bloody chess!?" He seethed.

Kai himself had to narrow his eyes a bit at the old wizard. He had a feeling something he wouldn't be happy with was about to happen.

Dumbledore continued, "Second, to Miss Hermione Granger for the use of cool logic in the face of fire. I award Gryffindor house 100 points." Kai was beginning to worry at this point.

"Third, to Mr. Harry Potter for pure courage and outstanding instincts. I award Gryffindor house 100 points."

He let go of a breath he hadn't even noticed he was holding. It was close but thankfully he would still win the house cup.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, "There are all kinds of courage. It takes a great deal to stand up to your enemies, but just as much to stand up to your friends. I therefore reward 22 points to Neville Longbottom. This calls for a small change in decoration." The banners in the hall rippled and turned to the colors of Gryffindor house. And the Gryffindor table immediately burst into very loud cheers and applause.

Kai blinked, "This is fucking bullshit. They won by two fucking points. He did that on purpose!" He said furious.

Draco scowled, "Curse that muggle loving old fool." He seethed.

All around the Slytherin table, people were not happy at the blatant favoritism shown. Professor Snape looked downright murderous.

Hermione had the gall to shoot him a pitiful look before she joined her housemates in celebration. Like he needed her pity. He had worked hard to get that many points. If McGonagall hadn't deducted points from him for the simplest mistakes he would have had even more than that.

All of his hard work that year was taken away because of some mysterious event that happened. Kai had been pretty neutral in his thoughts on Dumbledore, but now he was on his shit list. Never again would he be subject to such disrespect.

The train ride home had been a silent and grim one. Mainly because Kai's expression was furious the entire way to the station.

Kai stepped off of the express, carrying his trunk and owl. He had almost forgotten he had bought the bird because he never used it. But he would definitely need it this summer, less he would be even more bored than he was already going to be.

Draco nudged him, "Come meet my parents, Kai!" He said excitedly.

He nodded and followed Draco towards the same platinum blonde couple from his first day at the station.

Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy scrutinized him as they approached. The lady seemed to look at him with reminiscence, while the man seemed to be slightly irked at him for some reason.

Draco straightened up as they reached them, "This is who I've been telling you about, Kai Black." He introduced me.

Kai stepped forward with a small smile, "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. It's very nice to meet family, no matter how distant." He said.

Mrs. Malfoy gave a kind smile, "Please, call me aunt Narcissa. You look just like how your father did when he was your age. I never thought Sirius would ever have a child with his philandering ways." She laughed.

Kai gave her a charming smile, "It would be an honor to have such a beautiful lady be my aunt." He said ignoring Draco's eye roll.

Narcissa's eyes gleamed in delight as she laughed lightly, "He really is just like Sirius, isn't he Lucius?" She asked her husband.

Lucius raised an unamused eyebrow, "Yes, let's hope he doesn't end up like him either." Kai involuntarily stiffened at the threatening tone, "So this is the reason Draco will not claim the Black name, a pity." So that was why the man looked at him as if he was an annoyance.

Since Kai was the last living black other than Draco's mother, he received the heirship instead of Draco. Lucius must have wanted the wealth and prestige that came with his family name. He was definitely going to have to watch himself around the devious man. Based on some of the tales he had heard, Kai wouldn't put it behind the blonde man to try and murder him.

Kai maintained his smile, "Draco and I have become very good friends. We work together on almost everything. I couldn't imagine what a school year would be like without him at my side." He said sincerely.

He knew he was playing a dangerous game. By subtly saying how he couldn't function without Draco, the same could be concluded in Draco's case with him. Message given: If something were to happen to me, your son wouldn't know what to do with himself. It was risky and an outright bluff, but it was the only move he could play without being followed home and smothered in his bed.

Lucius's lips curved for a split second, "Of course, my son does have the tendency to become rather attached. He cried for days when his pet kneazle died a few years ago." Draco blushed in embarrassment.

Kai kept his eyes on the blonde man in front of him, who returned his hard gaze. Message received: Your life is as irrelevant as a house pet, my son would mourn you for a few days before forgetting about you. It wasn't exactly the best response Kai could have gotten.

Draco was oblivious to the entire exchange, "Can we take Kai shopping with us when we go to Diagon Alley at the end of the summer!?" He asked excitedly.

Narcissa smiled at her son warmly, "Of course, Drake. We will gladly take him with us." She said.

He relaxed considerably at that promise. Draco had unknowingly given him the entire summer to try and figure out a way to protect himself. Maybe even an entire year since he would be in Hogwarts protection during the school year.

Kai gave another charming smile, "Sounds like a plan, but I really must go. I'll write to you over the summer, Draco. It was nice meeting you Mr and Mrs Malfoy." He said, quickly making his exit when he received farewells from the trio.

Only when he was inside the muggle station did he finally relax. He could feel Lucius's eyes on him as he left. The man would definitely try something in the future. And Kai would need to prepare himself to retaliate. Him staying close to Draco would be a possible option since he would be basically holding a knife to his sons neck at all times. While Kai liked his cousin, he didn't like him enough to risk his life.

Mrs. Binns had already been waiting outside of the station for him. She had hugged him tightly and proclaimed how happy she was that he was back. He was too shaken from his encounter with Lucius that he didn't even think to use his gift to shut her up.

The head of the Malfoy family was definitely a very good player in the intricate game that was the Wizarding World. One he couldn't risk angering or drawing attention from more than he already had. Meeting the cold hearted man had made him realize the difference between the power of a smart school boy to a very wealthy and influential politician.

Kai would have to bide his time for now and work within Hogwarts. Once he gained the loyalty and allegiance of his fellow peers, he wouldn't be totally defenseless when he graduated.

He also needed to up his training in dueling. While he couldn't do any magic during the summer he could train in other ways. Like his body for instance. While he wasn't fat like Crabbe or Goyle, he wasn't exactly healthy either. He was easily winded after a few dueling practice sessions. So this summer he would start a workout regimen that he would do daily. And he would also need to eat a little more so he wasn't all bones.

His mind set and focused, Kai entered summer ready to fulfill his goals.

* * *

_August 19, 1992 _

The past month and a half had been a blur for Kai. His daily workout regime, while taxing at first, was beginning to pay off.

He had started off slow for the first week or two but he had eventually found his limit. Everyday he would wake up early around 5am and spent an hour jogging around his neighborhood. After that he would do the following: 35 push-ups, 40 sit-ups, 40 jumping jacks, 40 squats, 25 pull-ups, 10 minutes jump roping and lastly 10 sets of 'suicide' drills. It wasn't as much as he wanted but it was the absolute most he could do without passing out afterwards.

The suicide drills especially took him out of commission. It was an arduous drill made for gaining more mobility and agility. While he wanted to be physically fit, he wanted flexible and lean muscles with high mobility that would better suit his fast pace dueling style. He had even changed his diet up by eating a lot more veggies, fruits and cutting back on eating any greasy foods. Fried food was given up on all together.

His body was beginning to show some physical changes. The wiry frame he had before was slowly changing into a more lean frame with a bare amount of muscles beginning to develop.

The workout actually helped him mentally as well. Meaning he didn't feel too many urges to release any pent up frustrations on others. In the entire time he had been back, he hadn't done anything to Susie. This didn't mean he didn't want to, he just used that energy and frustration to better himself.

His friends had owled him back and forth over the summer. Each of them shared their own adventures in whatever country they were currently at. Draco especially had been excited for their Diagon Alley trip, which was today.

Mrs. Binns had happily driven him to the Leaky Cauldron, and after saying a quick goodbye, Kai donned a set of black robes over his muggle attire as he entered the wizarding shopping district.

Even though he had kept busy working out and studying what he could, Kai had missed the Wizarding World. He couldn't help but smile when he entered the large crowd of frenzy shoppers. It was a massive influx of people at the alley due to school year shopping, so it was very chaotic. He couldn't help but feel at home.

"Kai, over here!" Draco waved over to him as he reached their designated meeting point.

Narcissa was absent which, sadly, left Kai with Lucius. The man seemed to be particularly gleeful though. There was an almost miniscule curve of his lip that had given him away.

He smiled at the father and son duo, "Draco, it's nice to see you again cousin. Good evening, Mr. Malfoy." Kai said politely.

Lucius nodded stiffly, "I have some business to do in Knockturn Alley. Follow me and make sure you stay close. That place is very dangerous for little boys." He smirked as he began leading them away.

Draco grinned at him, "Did you hear? Our defense teacher this year is Gilderoy Lockhart!" He said excitedly.

Kai looked at his cousin in confusion, "The man who supposedly trapped a ghoul with a tea strainer?" He asked incredulously.

The blonde boy nodded, "Yes, I can't wait to learn so many spells from the man!" Draco said.

He shook his head at his cousin's cluelessness. Ghouls weren't very big creatures from the little he had read about them. But he knew they were bigger than a tea strainer. Kai also found it hard to believe that the man had captured one with a common house appliance.

The trek through Knockturn Alley was an ominous one, filled with dirty old hags and mysteriously hooded figures. They received a lot of glances but no one approached them. That was probably due to Lucius's infamous reputation. The man strode through the alley with absolute confidence. He was practically challenging all those who believed themselves to be worse than him. And not one person stepped forward.

After a few turns they walked into an old antique store named _Borgin and Burkes_. The inside was filled with dark objects and books which made Kai almost drool at the sight. So much forbidden knowledge in this place. He still had plenty of galleons left from his last trip so he knew he could buy something.

Lucius shot him and Draco a glance, "You boys go explore around the shop. I have to speak with Mr. Borgin about some business." He said cooly.

They didn't need to be told twice. The two of them immediately began walking around the store and looking through all the shelves. There were plenty of books that caught his eye but none like the one titled, _The Foulest Rituals of the Dark Arts_. The cover was dusty red and in its center a green oval shaped crystal was embedded into it. Kai tried to pry the book open but two tiny gold latches locked the book.

Not one to give up, Kai flicked his wrist letting his wand shoot into his hand.

"_Alohomora_." He intoned quietly as he pointed his wand at the book.

Surprisingly, the book remained locked. This was the only unlocking charm he knew. It worked on most locked objects but apparently not this book. That meant it must have some very dark and powerful knowledge in it. He needed to buy it.

A slight ruffling from a nearby cabinet made Kai look away from the darkly enchanting book. He walked over to the slightly cracked cabinet door and reached out a hand to open it.

"Kai, my father is almost done with his business. Let's go." He turned to see his cousin waving him over to the front counter.

Kai sighed, "Yeah yeah, I'm coming." He said, walking over to the front.

Lucius seemed to be just finishing his business with an old dark haired man he assumed was Mr. Borgin. He barely caught a glimpse of a small dark book that Lucius slipped into his robes. Why would Lucius be carrying around a diary? Maybe the man had a bad memory and kept a book with all his secrets. It sounded almost too good to be true but the Wizarding World itself had been too good to be true at first.

Borgin frowned at the book in Kai's hand, "That's a very dark book boy. What's a kid like you doing with it?" He asked.

Kai raised the book up, "How much for it?" He asked.

Borgin raised an eyebrow before a grin broke out on his face, "Hmm, 50 galleons." He said deviously.

He scoffed, "10 galleons." Kai countered.

Borgin shook his head, "That's a very dark and rare book. I can get into a lot of trouble selling it to a kid barely out of his diapers, 45 galleons." He said.

Inwardly sighing, Kai continued, "I'm a Black. We were bred for the dark arts, 20 galleons" He said firmly.

That peaked the man's interest, "Ah, a Black you say? Didn't know there were any left of you. I suppose that's probably why Lucius is chaperoning you. Very well, Mr. Black, 20 galleons." Borgin agreed.

Kai smirked as he passed over the galleons. He knew a book as potentially dark as this was worth more than 20 galleons. Thankfully his plan of throwing the name Black, a family known for practicing the dark arts, had prompted the man to accept his price.

Borgin grinned darkly, "Most people lose their minds when they try to read that book. But you're a Black, your lots already born half mad." He cackled. Kai didn't waver at the man's warning.

Lucius cleared his throat, "You should keep that book hidden at all times, Malachias. It's a one way ticket to Azkaban." He said slyly.

He inwardly cursed himself, "I'll be careful." Kai said, sliding the book inside one of his inner robe pockets. As they made their way back to Diagon Alley, Kai was still mentally kicking himself.

Now Lucius could easily get him imprisoned. But the question he had was, why tell him? Kai knew dark objects were illegal but that had been the last thing on his mind at the moment. Perhaps Lucius wanted to find a better way to get rid of him. Or maybe a more permanent way.

They didn't need to get much for their second year school supplies. Their robes from last year were enchanted to grow with them until around third year so they didn't need to get new ones. And for some odd reason broomsticks had been taken off the list which Draco had been especially livid about. So the only thing they needed to buy was more writing supplies like quills, ink and parchment. They also had to get the new list of books they would need to buy for the upcoming defense class.

So after they bought their writing supplies, they made their way to Flourish and Blotts. There was surprisingly a huge number of people inside the bookstore. Only when they entered did he realize why.

Gilderoy Lockhart was having a full blown book signing. Kai was very much getting the impression that the man was just using his Hogwarts position to sell more of his books. None of their books had anything to do with defense against the dark arts. It just explained all the adventures and dangers Lockhart had supposedly gone through.

He and Draco were walking around the store to find the books on their list when a commotion brought them to the front of the store. And they arrived just in time to see Harry being pulled to the front of the book signing to take a picture with Lockhart.

Draco scoffed, "Look at Potter, he thinks he's the second coming of Merlin." He seethed.

Kai gave a vague humm as he scanned the rest of the crowd. By the group of red hair people, he assumed the Weasley family were doing their shopping. Hermione was also there with two other grown ups who were obviously muggles by the stupid awed smiles on their face.

He felt Draco nudge him, "Look, my father is going to embarrass Potter, C'mon." Draco said, walking over to Lucius who was facing a gathering group of redheads, Hermione and Harry.

As he neared he could pick up on their conversation, "You must be very brave to say his name. Or just very stupid." Lucius drawled at Harry, who looked angry.

Hermione spoke next, "Why should we fear a dead man's name. It's rather silly don't you think?" She said in her usual uppity tone.

Lucius barely gave them a glance as they joined his side. Hermione looked surprised to see him there and Ron scowled even deeper at him. For some reason, Harry's eyes drifted down toward his robes. Exactly where he put his new dark arts book.

"Ah, you must be Miss Granger." Lucius's expression screamed disgust, "Draco told me much about you. How you… _almost_ succeed in being at the top of your year." He smirked.

Hermione shamefully looked at Kai who only gave her a lopsided smile. He took joy in beating Hermione at academics. Mainly because she was the only student in his year who could keep up with him.

Kai smiled, "And it was so close as well. Perhaps I could give you some tutoring lessons to improve your grades." He offered innocently.

She frowned, "You only beat me by one outstanding and it was in Herbology!" Hermione argued.

He gave her another smile, "Don't worry, I know we can't all be perfect. Maybe you will win this year." Kai shrugged nonchalantly.

Hermione huffed, "It's not some type of game!" She said.

Kai chuckled, "Whatever you say, Hermione." He winked at the brown haired girl. She reddened a bit before looking away from him.

Lucius spoke again, "Hmm, red hair and hand-me-down clothes." He walked up to a young red haired girl and grabbed one of her old worn out books from her cauldron, "And second hand supplies. You must be a Weasley." Kai looked at the girl in interest. This must have been the Weasley family's only girl.

He still hadn't forgotten how the Weasley twins had embarrassed him. Speaking of who, the twins were openly frowning at him as they watched him stare at their sister.

Kai sent them a dark smile before he focused back on Lucius who had started bad mouthing Mr. Weasley, "You disrespect all wizards by socializing with muggles. If your going to sully your own name you could atleast be paid well for it." Lucius said.

Mr. Weasley frowned, "We both have _very _different views on what sullies our names, Mr. Malfoy." He bit out.

Kai's eyes drifted downward to Lucius's hand where he very subtly placed the small black diary he saw from before behind the Weasley girl's book.

"Let's go boys, I'm feeling a little… dirty." Lucius dropped both books into the girl's cauldron while sending Hermione a disgusted glance effectively diverting everyone's attention.

The man was good, _very _good. Kai hadn't seen such a perfectly subtle manipulation before, atleast not by himself. Now he usually wouldn't enter a game that he didn't know the rules or risks to, but this was far too exciting to let pass.

As Kai left the store behind Draco and Lucius, he dramatically smacked his teeth.

"I forgot one of the books on the list." Kai complained loudly.

Lucius and Draco turned around to look at him. Draco looked exasperated while Lucius looked annoyed.

"We'll be in the Leaky Cauldron for lunch. Go there after you get the last book." Lucius said.

Kai inwardly smirked but simply nodded, "Alright, I won't be too long." He handed over his books and supplies to Draco, who looked annoyed but nonetheless accepted the extra burden, before walking back into the bookstore.

The group of Weasley's had already broken apart and he saw the trio off to the side looking through a couple of books. Kai quickly found his chosen target and walked over to her. And he waited until she was in one of the more hidden sections of the book store.

He grunted as he purposely bumped into the girl effectively sending her to the ground with her books spilling out of her cauldron.

"I'm so sorry about that, I wasn't paying attention. I can be so clumsy sometimes." Kai apologized as he knelt to the ground to help the girl gather her books back into her cauldron.

She shook her head, "It's fine, It was my fault for not-" She froze as she looked up at him. Her cheeks instantly reddened and she looked down in embarrassment.

Kai smirked for a moment before smiling, "My name is Malachias by the way." He said.

She glanced up momentarily, "I know, but why are you talking to me? I thought you hated us Weasley's." She mumbled.

He waved his hand, "That's just how my uncle Lucius is. Just because he doesn't like your family doesn't mean I don't as well." Kai said.

She was silent for a moment, "My names Ginny, Ginny Weasley." She muttered.

Kai reached out and gently tilted her chin up, "Ginny, that's a beautiful name. For an even more beautiful girl." He said softly.

Ginny's cheeks went atomic red, "I-I have to go. Maybe I'll see you at Hogwarts, Malachias." She said in a questioning tone.

He nodded, "Please, call me Kai, all my _closest _friends do. And of course, I'd gladly show you around the castle." Kai said as they both stood.

She nodded nervously, "Okay it was nice meeting you… Kai." Ginny's cheeks tinted red again before she scrambled off.

Kai's smile instantly dropped as he watched the red headed girl run off and go out of view. He smoothly brought his other hand from behind his back. He stared at the black diary in interest before slipping it inside his robes pockets.

"Hey, Black!" A very familiar voice called out behind him.

He turned, letting his displeasure show openly on his face, "The infamous Weasley twins." Kai said with a sour expression.

Fred or maybe George (Kai noted last year that the twin dubbed Fred had a habit of sweeping his hand through his hair when agitated) frowned at Kai, "Why were you talking to our sister?" He asked.

Kai's face lit in mock surprise, "That was your sister! She was far too beautiful to be related to you." He said mockingly.

_Fred _sighed and, what do you know, swept his hand through his hair, "Look, we didn't mean to do that prank to you last year. It was cruel, we realized that soon after. Let's just let bygones be bygones, okay?" He said hopefully.

Nodding to himself, Kai smiled brightly, "Alright, bygones then." He said merrily, surprising both of the twins.

George nodded slowly, "Okay, that's good. We'll, uh, see ya later." He said awkwardly before they both turned to walk away.

Kai flicked his wrist, drawing his wand and rapidly sent two vocalized body binding spells towards the twin's backs.

They both immediately seized up and fell flat on their faces. He chuckled as they immediately started mumbling protests through their mouths. Kneeling down next to the twins he didn't bother turning them over as he knew they could hear him clearly.

"I'm going to enjoy courting your little weaslette sister. And once she's utterly in love with me, I'm going to take her heart and let a centaur trample it." The twins muffled protests grew louder.

"Or perhaps I'll convince her to have some fun with my friends. Imagine that, a blood traitor being passed around like a used cleansweep. Not even Christmas would be more joyful for my fellow housemates." Kai said darkly as he stood and smoothly left the twins frozen on the floor.

He wasn't afraid of any of their prankish retaliations. They knew what would happen to their sister if they tried. The least they could do was try and get their sister to stay away from him. And that would inevitably bring her right into his arms. She would be tempted, like a child being told not to try a specific sweet. But in this case, Kai was more of a forbidden fruit.

Just as he was about to leave the store he heard someone call his name.

Inwardly sighing, Kai turned around, "Oh, it's just you. What's up Hermione." He said neutrally.

Hermione walked up to him with an arm full of books, "I thought you left with Draco and his father." She asked curiously.

Kai nodded, "I did, but I forgot a book on my list." He said simply.

She frowned a bit, "I didn't see you go to the front counter." Hermione said. At times like this Kai would usually be irritated by someone so easily unraveling his lies. But oddly enough, he only felt amusement and a little excitement. The workout sessions must really be helping him.

He let out a chuckle, "My my Hermione, were you stalking me?" Kai asked with a grin.

Hermione reddened a fraction, "N-No, of course not don't be silly!" She said quickly.

Before he could say anything further, Ron and Harry approached from behind Hermione.

Ron frowned at Kai, "What are you doing here?" He asked.

Kai raised an eyebrow, "Oh, I haven't a clue actually. I could have sworn that this was a joke shop." He said sarcastically, making Ron go pink and an amused smile to appear on Hermione's face.

Harry's eyes nervously trailed toward his inner robe pocket again, "You still doing some book shopping, Kai?" He asked.

He gave the nervous looking boy a nod, "Yes, there is so much knowledge in books. I get a bit carried away sometimes." Kai said sheepishly.

"Hermione likes books too, the legal ones atleast." Harry said offhandedly.

Kai raised a brow, "Do Flourish and Blotts have any dark arts books I'm not aware of?" He chuckled.

Harry shook his head, "Forget about it, c'mon guys." The glasses wearing boy hurriedly steered away both of his friends and began whispering furiously to them as they walked away.

He caught a surprised and slightly horrified look sent by Hermione from over her shoulder before the trio went behind a bookshelf.

Kai frowned but decided he could do nothing and he would rather not be there when the Weasley twins were inevitably found.

Harry had been sending him weird glances ever since he had entered the bookstore. And those glances were always given toward the dark arts book in his robes. Did Harry somehow know that he bought an illegal dark arts book?

That wouldn't be possible though. No one had been in the shop besides them and it wouldn't explain why Harry was in a dark place like Knockturn Alley. Maybe Harry had some freaky dark magic sensing abilities as the-boy-who-lived.

It didn't matter though, he was hungry and he had company waiting for him.

* * *

When Kai got back to the orphanage, he immediately sped up to his room and locked his door.

He set his new supplies along with his books on his desk and took out his new dark arts book. It was still locked so there was little he could do until he found a stronger unlocking charm. So for now, he put it inside his desk drawer and took out the black diary he had stolen.

After flipping through the pages he found that the book was completely blank. But why would Lucius Malfoy give a girl a blank diary? And why had he tried to sell it to Borgin?

Shrugging to himself, he picked up a pen and began writing. He might as well use it to keep track of his workout regime. Maybe he would write all his manipulation, black mail and torture techniques into it and name it the, Guide to Success.

After writing a few lines, something very surprising happened.

_**Why are you writing down a workout plan?**_

Kai froze as the words quite literally wrote itself onto the page in elegant handwriting. While his own words seemed to slowly sink not the pages.

Was this an enchanted diary that gave you some sort of friend to talk to? That was laughable. He very much doubted Lucius Malfoy wanted to give Ginny Weasley a friend to talk to. So he steeled himself and replied:

_I'm writing a workout plan because I need to get fit. _

A few moments passed.

_**I suppose health is important. Though why you needed a diary for such reasons is beyond me.**_

Kai snorted and sat down at his desk to get more comfortable.

_I wasn't given this diary. I stole it from a girl who was tricked into receiving it by a man._

_**Is that so? Why did you feel the need to steal a simple old diary?**_

_Why do you feel the need to call yourself simple when you are anything but. I know you are some sort of dark object. The man who had you was trying to sell you to a dark antique collector._

_**Hmm, perhaps he was just in need of extra money.**_

_I doubt a pureblood lord is in dire need of galleons. And if he was, and all he had was a diary, then he may as well slit his throat while he can still hold the knife himself._

_**That's a very interesting viewpoint. Tell me, what's your name? **_

_My name is Malachias, Malachias Black. _

_**What's a pureblood as prestigious and law abiding as the Blacks doing with such a dark object. **_

Kai could practically feel the sarcasm from the book's words. This was beginning to be very interesting to him.

_It must be the madness inside of my genes. I've been told that Blacks weren't totally sane._

_**Weren't, as in past tense? What happened to the Blacks?**_

_What happens to all purebred families who fuck their cousins? Before you said, 'as prestigious and law abiding as the Blacks'. That's laughable to anyone who knew the Black family, so you must have known some of my past family members. So you are a memory of some sorts._

There was another prominent pause from the diary.

_**You are a very observant person, Malachias. **_

_Please, call me Kai. All of my friends do. _

_**Is that what we are, friends?**_

_No, I am a living being. You are a book instilled with the memory of a person who I have yet to know the name of. _

_**Very funny**_

_Hello, Very Funny. My name is Kai. _

He couldn't explain it, but Kai could feel the diary's amusement. Which was confusing, because it was just a memory. Right? Whatever this diary was, this was one of the most interesting and exciting conversations he had ever had with someone. Which was kind of sad considering it was a memory. Kai was very interested in learning more about this person.

_**My name is Tom, Tom Riddle. **_

* * *

**Yay, chapter 4 is done. I was so ready to get year 1 over with. Things will begin to heat up a bit with the start of the second year. How do you guys like Kai's new spell? Does it seem overpowered to you guys? Hopefully you don't think so because I already have a major weakness for it. I know it seems like an ass pull that he could create a variant of a spell so easily but I tried to explain that he didn't create a spell he was more or less tweaking it's function to be automatic instead of manual. Completely new spells will be very hard to create and won't be happening until maybe after 5th year. Kai will also need to master the mind arts in order to do it. I'm also making the Hogwarts student populace act how they should for their age meaning more incentive to do sexual activities and more public acts to be seen as 'cool' to their fellow peers. J.K. didn't show this side of Hogwarts students because, well, I actually don't know but I assume she was just uncomfortable writing it. I however am not. Anyways, review and tell me what you think about Kai and Tom's seemingly friendly interaction. Until next time, stay safe! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A Grim Tale**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All rights go to J.K. Rowling. **

Bold italics, '_**Hello, Kai.'**_~ Non-corporeal beings, for example, Tom Riddle's diary

Italics, "_Hello, Kai_."~ parseltongue speakers

Bold normal text, "**Kill yourself**."~ Kai's gift

This is for future reference, so that no one is confused. I know I used Kai's gift in normal text in the previous chapters but from now on it will be bold.

**Chapter 5: Is there a best actor trophy?**

* * *

_September 1, 1992 _

The last two weeks had been the most interesting weeks Kai had ever experienced. This was mainly due to his new… pen pal, Tom Riddle. It was a running gag at this point that neither of them used the word friend to describe their peculiar relationship. Both of them knew very well that neither of them were _friendly_.

Getting information out of Tom was the hardest thing Kai had ever tried. And the information he acquired always came with a piece of his own past. Tom Marvolo Riddle was a half-blood Hogwarts student back in 1938. He was an exceptional student who maintained the top spot for all his school years and was adored by most of his fellow peers.

Supposedly, he made the diary to preserve his 16 year old self's memory in order to help future Hogwarts students.

That day was the hardest Kai had ever laughed. A dark object made to 'help' students. It was complete dragon shite, but Tom was adamant in maintaining his little story.

Kai also had to tell Tom a little about his own life and the major events that had happened ever since Tom had been alive. The young man had been especially surprised to find out that Voldemort had been defeated by a one year old baby. That one slip from the usually evasive memory had told Kai that Tom had known or atleast been aware of Voldemort. He might have even gone to school with him and been a follower since he did create a dark object in his early years. It was complete headcanon since no one knew just how old Voldemort is but his suspicions were confirmed when Tom immediately dropped any subject dealing with the dark lord.

He had no choice but to talk about trivial things with Tom after that. While it annoyed him at first, Kai would eventually get answers.

Tom had even taught him another unlocking charm to get him to shut up about Voldemort. The more powerful unlocking spell, _Cistem Aperio_, allowed Kai to finally unlock his mysterious dark arts book. And boy was it dark.

The amount of vile rituals explained in detail inside the book would have surely made his fellow classmates vomit. There were a plethora of different rituals such as: soul-merging, womb-transferring, Inferi-creation, maintaining one's youth, ancestor curses and Body-possession. It was truly fascinating to read.

And the processes to go about some of these rituals were _vile_. Collecting the blood from 10 virgins (forcefully taken by the officiant), the gouged eyeballs of a newborn, cooking a child born out of wedlock (When served to married couples, it guaranteed faithfulness). The list went on and on. He and Tom had spoken in detail about a lot of the rituals. Tom even wanted him to try a pain-nullifying ritual that would require him to deflower a daughter in front of her father and a son. He would then have to kill the father and son, drain their bodies of blood and submerge himself in it for 12 hours.

Obviously he wouldn't be doing that particular ritual, since he did enjoy his freedom, (and because it seemed like far too much trouble) but it was an interesting prospect.

All things considered, Kai's summer had been a very enlightening one. But now it was time to go back to Hogwarts for his second year, now accompanied by his trusty diary pal, Tom. He had even brought his dark arts book with him but not before casting a locking charm on it and coloring it pink (he might be reckless but he wasn't stupid).

The moment Kai entered the compartment his friends were in, it was already filled with Draco's excited conversations about their new defense teacher, Professor Lockhart.

Kai had already labeled the man as an airhead so he didn't want to join in his friend's conversations. But since they had more than a few hours to go before they reached the castle, Kai decided to humor his friends.

"Ten galleons says Lockhart is nothing but a fool." Kai said, as he put away his trunk.

Draco looked surprised, "You think he's a fraud, Kai? B-But he can't be, I've read all of his books. They are very detailed." He argued.

He sat down next to the train's window across from his cousin, "He may or may not be. All I'm saying is, there's no reason to be so excited about him. It's almost as if you fancy him." Kai said offhandedly.

Draco blushed as everyone snickered, "Yeah, you're right. He's just another wizard. A half-blood I think too." The blonde boy shrugged.

Theo spoke, "I heard there's going to be a big announcement when we get to Hogwarts." He said.

"It's probably about the quidditch season. You've seen how they took off brooms from the school list?" Blaise chimed in.

Draco huffed, "It's completely unfair, but my father said it was for the better." He said begrudgingly.

The compartment door opened and Daphne, Tracey, Pansy, and Millicent appeared in the doorway also already dressed in their school attire minus the robes.

He raised an eyebrow, "The capacity has been reached dears, only room for six occupants." Kai said. The girl's all looked disheartened, except for Daphne.

Daphne smirked at him, "I'm sure we can find a suitable arrangement." She confidently strode into the compartment.

Kai gained an amused look as Daphne put up her trunk and walked over to Blaise. She then swiftly seated herself onto the dark skinned boys lap. Everyone looked on in surprise before Pansy quickly did the same to Draco.

Tracey looked sadly at Kai for a moment before she plopped herself into a surprised Theo's lap.

Millicent however looked uncertain, "I-I think I'll just go find another compartment." She said nervously.

Blaise smirked, "I'm sure either Crabbe or Goyle will be able to… _withstand _you." He said, prompting Draco and Theo to laugh loudly. Millicent looked just about to cry before she quickly left the compartment, closing the door behind her. Surprisingly, Crabbe and Goyle quickly left to chase after her.

Tracey frowned, "That wasn't very nice." She said.

Theo grinned, "She'll get over it, we were only joking after all. Plus, Crabbe and Goyle will keep her company." He shifted Tracey a bit so that she was sitting sideways on his lap causing the brown haired girl to redden.

Draco smirked at him, "You look lonely over there, Kai. Come, three is better than two" He said, waving him over.

Kai shook his head, "I don't think that's how that saying goes, Draco. And I'd rather not _share _with you. " He said blandly.

His cousin only shrugged before he began openly flirting with Pansy. The girl truly had no class as she only blushed shyly as Draco rubbed her upper thigh from under her uniform skirt and whispered into her ear.

Daphne smirked at Kai before shifting around in Blaise's lap to claim his lips. Kai really didn't understand why she believed that he fancied her.

The girl wasn't anything special, just as Susie hadn't been anything special. He had only been momentarily surprised by a fellow student that dabbled in the game of manipulation.

So he easily turned away to look out the window as slightly surprised Blaise began snogging Daphne while gently caressing her pale thighs.

After a few minutes the compartment door opened and a sharp gasp rang out through the compartment.

Kai turned to see Hermione looking particularly flustered at the provocative scene she had walked in on.

Draco growled in annoyance, "Can't you see that we are busy, Granger. Get lost!" He said angrily.

Hermione's face was bright red, "I-I have to talk with Kai." She stammered quickly.

Theo grinned from where Tracey sat on his lap kissing his neck, "Ah, it seems you have an admirer, Kai." He chuckled as he openly fondled Tracey's bottom.

The Gryffindor girl frowned at the display, "You aren't supposed to be doing this kind of stuff. It's against school rules you know." Hermione said, looking uncomfortable. She was promptly ignored by the compartments occupants.

Kai sighed as he smoothly stood up and approached the Gryffindor.

Blaise detached himself from Daphne's mouth, "I always knew you had a more _peculiar _taste, Kai." He smirked, his eyes glancing at the brown haired girl up and down.

Hermione glared at the boy. Kai ignored his friend, as he confidently approached her.

"Are we going to talk in the open or in private." Kai asked impatiently.

She quickly backed into the hallway and was swiftly followed by Kai who closed the compartment door behind him.

Hermione cleared her throat before speaking, "Have you seen Harry or Ron? I couldn't find them anywhere." She said a little worried.

He gave her a confused look, "Why would I know where those two are? I haven't seen them since that time in Flourish and Blotts. Where you left me quite quickly." Kai reminded her.

She looked a bit nervous, "Harry just needed to tell us something important." Hermione said quickly.

Kai gave her a questioning look, "Something important like…" He trailed off.

"Did you purchase a dark arts book from Borgin and Burkes?" Hermione blurted out.

His eyes widened a fraction. So Harry did somehow know that he bought a dark arts book. But how did he find out?

"How did you know?" Kai made a show of looking guilty.

Hermione frowned disappointingly, "Harry had used the floo network and accidentally appeared in Borgin and Burkes. He saw you and the Malfoys entering the shop so he hid in a cabinet.

So that's what that noise was from the cabinet. Damn, he should have ignored Draco and opened the damn thing.

He sighed sadly, "I'm sorry, Hermione. I just wanted to have some kind of edge against you. You almost got the top spot last year. The only reason I did was because of a stupid plant class. But it's not like I even looked inside the book." Kai said, offhandedly.

She fixed him with a scrutinizing gaze, "Did you keep the book?" She asked.

Kai shook his head, "Of course not, the book was vile. I didn't even want to keep it, you believe me right?" He looked at her imploringly.

He stepped closer, forcing her to press her back against the wall behind her as he put his hands on either side of her, effectively trapping her.

Hermione looked momentarily flushed before she fixed him with a hard gaze, "I always wondered what you meant when you told me how the 'you' you showed in school wasn't the real you. But now I understand, this is the real you." She frowned.

He blinked, before squashing his surprise, "Hermione, you have to believe me. I wouldn't lie to you." Kai said softly, gently caressing her cheek with the back of his hand.

She roughly pushed him away, "You said you didn't look inside the book. So how did you know if the things inside were so vile?" Hermione asked accusingly.

Damn, he'd forgotten how perceptive the witch was. She truly was too witty sometimes.

Kai shrugged, "I just assumed it really." He said weakly. This was something he couldn't come back from.

Hermione shook her head and gave him a disappointed look, "I can't believe this is the real you." She said sadly, before storming off down the aisle.

Kai sighed in disappointment as he watched her receding form. He really needed to stop underestimating his fellow peers brains. Or atleast in Hermione's case.

'_**Tsk-tsk-tsk, such an easily avoidable situation. You should have focused less on physically manipulating the mudblood. She's arguably a clever witch so such childish things would be under her control. Such a beginner mistake, Kai.' **_

He rolled his eyes at the patronizing and smooth voice of Tom Riddle in his head. After a few nights writing in the diary Kai had felt a very weird sensation in his head. Kind of like someone knocking on the outside to his mind. After focusing a bit, he felt something akin to a doorway that led into his mind. So he focused on the feeling and reluctantly cracked the 'door' open. Imagine his surprise when he began to hear the voice of 16 year old Tom Riddle. The young man had also been very confused and surprised, saying he didn't believe such a thing was possible.

But it was better than writing all the time so Kai always left the 'door' cracked open when he kept Tom's diary on his person. When Tom was in his mind he could see through his eyes and hear what he heard. He made sure to test this by asking him a question about himself that only he would know. Needless to say, Tom had no clue who killed Mr. Binns or who he was. The diary truly was a magnificent piece of dark magic, Kai may have to find a way to make one of his own as an experiment. If talking to Tom was this exciting, imagine talking to himself.

'She's an infuriatingly insightful witch. I could only play so many mind games with her before she realized something was up.' Kai said in his head.

'_**I suppose. You could have just used your gift to tell her to forget.' **_Tom said.

'No, I already told you it doesn't work at that level on wizards. Plus, they won't tell anyone. They would have done so already. The idiots probably believe I can be _redeemed_.' He said in amusement, as he slowly turned back to the compartment.

Tom had been very amused when Kai showed him his gift through his eyes. It was unlike anything the sixteen year old had seen. He had given Kai a multitude of commands to give Susie. It was kind of funny how similar Kai and Tom's version of 'fun' was.

'_**Are you really going to go back to the compartment full of snogging children? I almost threw up my insides when I saw that Malfoy brat sucking on that slag's tongue.' **_Tom said in disgust.

'You're a diary, you don't have insides, Tom. And you could always leave.' He said blandly.

'_**I'd rather not. Seeing through your eyes, no matter how unsavory, is better then seeing nothing but darkness.' **_Tom grumbled.

Kai walked back into his compartment and took his seat back next to the window.

'If only a certain someone hadn't been short sighted enough to not give their memory a view of some sorts' He rolled his eyes as he saw Daphne shoot him a glance from where she still sat snogging Blaise. She winked at him before grabbing Blaise's hand and to put it on her bum.

'_**... I hate you.' **_Tom muttered, almost making Kai laugh out loud.

'Love you too, Tom.' Kai mentally giggled as he turned to look out of the window.

Tom sighed loudly but didn't exit his mind. He couldn't blame him, if he had to pick between listening to 12 year olds snog each other's brains out or darkness, well, that was actually a hard choice to make.

* * *

The Great Hall was as boisterous as it usually was on the first day of the school year.

Friends and housemates happily chatted with each other about their summer vacation and the expectations they had for their new classes.

'_**That scrawny little boy defeated the greatest dark lord of all time!?' **_Tom asked in disbelief.

Kai glanced over at the Gryffindor table, easily finding the trio. He had no clue how Harry and Ron got to Hogwarts when they missed the express but he didn't care enough to find out.

He mentally smirked, 'It's surprising isn't it. He's hardly anything special either, academics wise. Barely managed to make the top 20 last year. It's pathetic how a full blown dark lord was destroyed by him.' Kai said slyly.

Tom sounded like he wanted to give a biting retort but stopped last second, '_**Shut up, Kai. I'm not as easy to fool as your simple minded peers.' **_He said arrogantly.

'You wound me, Tom. I know you aren't as daft as the rest of these fools. You were a capable and strong wizard, surely someone would have noticed your brilliance.' He praised, abating to the half-bloods innate pride.

The only response he received was an amused scoff. Kai didn't really expect for that to work but he was still disappointed when it didn't.

Kai looked up as his half eaten plate of vegetables and grilled chicken disappeared. Dumbledore walked up to the podium and raised his wand to release bright red sparks into the air, silencing the hall.

"It's the start of another wonderful year at Hogwarts. I hope all of you enjoyed your summer vacation and are now ready for another year of learning." Dumbledore smiled as all the faces of Hogwarts students peered at him in excitement.

'_**He's still the same old fool as he was long ago'**_ Tom growled hatefully.

This peaked his interest, 'You didn't like Dumbledore? But he's the leader of the light, the defeater of the dark lord Grindelwald and the only man Voldemort feared.' Kai said innocently.

Tom roared angrily, '_**He didn't-' **_the young man abruptly stopped himself.

Kai's head was practically swirling, 'So you did know Voldemort. Tell me, who was the fearsome dark lord?' He asked curiously.

Unsurprisingly, Tom remained silent. Slightly disappointed at the memories sudden silence, he focused back on Dumbledore as the man finished introducing Lockhart. The majority of the school's female populace were all swooning as the man blew everyone a kiss as he retook his seat.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, "Now I'm sure a lot of you have questions about why brooms were taken off the school list. Our ministry believes that quidditch should be withheld from students for the time being." Everyone gasped in surprise and a few people even began crying loudly (mainly Oliver Wood, the 6th year Gryffindor quidditch team captain)

"It will be replaced by a new sport, dueling. From now on, students will be able to join their houses dueling team." All the students were gaping at the news. Kai himself couldn't believe what he was hearing, "The capacity for the teams of each house is 8 members. That is including the captain, who will be chosen by the team's head of house. Each dueling team will have periodical dueling matches between each other in the form of either solo or duo matches. And of course the winner of the majority of matches will win the Dueling Cup." Kai practically had stars in his eyes as he imagined himself holding the Dueling Cup.

It was a dream come true. He had never thought that such a sport would be reinstated at Hogwarts. He knew there used to be a dueling club at Hogwarts but it was given up on after the fall of Grindelwald. This was his chance to truly become great and show everyone his brilliance.

Dumbledore continued, "Only 3rd years and above may join these teams. And all members must be approved by their captains and head of houses." Kai slumped in disbelief, " Due to the suddenness of this event, previous quidditch players may join their houses dueling team, regardless of their year. If they are chosen by their captains of course. Tryouts for the team will begin on Sunday, supervised by your head of house."

He couldn't believe his luck. There was finally a dueling team at Hogwarts and he couldn't join because he was only a 2nd year. It was complete bullshit. He knew for a fact that he was better at dueling than any of the Slytherin 3rd years. There was no way he would be kept out of this. If Harry Potter could get on the quidditch team in his first year then Kai could do the same with dueling. He'd just have to prove to Professor Snape that he could compete.

Kai's head was still swimming even as they made their way to the Great Hall entrance.

"Can you believe it, Kai. I can't believe they reinstated dueling. My father was right, this is far better!" Draco said excitedly.

Crabbe huffed, "Too bad we can't enter until next year." He grumbled.

Kai snorted, "I don't care what that old man says. I'm joining Slytherin's dueling team, regardless of my year." He said confidently.

Draco looked at him in shock, "Do you think Professor Snape will let you!? I'm his godson and I don't even think he would let me." The rest of the group nodded at Draco's words.

He shrugged, "Yes, he will. Once he sees my skill, he'll beg me to join." That was a little too much. Kai couldn't see Snape begging for his own mother's life.

But he had to make sure he joined the dueling team. It was imperative that he did because then he would progress that much quicker. He could imagine all the fun and dangerous duels he would have to, it would be glorious.

A head of red hair caught Kai's eye and he turned to see the newly sorted Gryffindor, Ginny Weasley, standing a small ways away from the gathering group of first years.

"Wait here for a moment." Kai told his friends as he began making his way over to the Weasley girl, who was looking very sad to be all by her lonesome.

"Ginny, it's good to see you again." He said as he approached the girl. She immediately reddened and averted her eyes to her shoes.

"I thought you wouldn't talk to me anymore since I'm a Gryffindor." Ginny mumbled nervously.

Kai gently tilted her head up, "Hey, none of that. Be proud of your new house. I could care less what house you are in, Ginny." He smiled.

She smiled, "R-Really!? Okay then. Do you still want to show me around the castle later?" Ginny asked, red cheeked.

He nodded, and slowly caressed her cheek with his hand, "I'd be honored to show you around. There are many places in the castle where people can get _very_ acquainted." He smirked at the madly blushing girl.

Kai heard his friend's snicker behind him but he pointedly ignored them.

She nodded, "Okay, I'll see you in the morning then. Bye, Kai." Ginny flushed as she scurried off to join her fellow first years who were being led off by a prefect.

Draco grinned devilishly as he rejoined them, "My mother was right about you. You really must be the son of a womanizer." He chuckled.

"Like you're any better. I'm sure Pansy will be snogging you in your room tonight." Kai said blandly as they made their way to the dungeons.

His cousin only shrugged, "Along with Theo and Blaise. You're welcome to join us if you like, Pansy doesn't care who I tell her to snog. She thinks you're charming as well so I'm sure she'd be happy too." Draco smirked.

Kai shook his head, "That girl really has no self respect. I won't be surprised if she becomes pregnant while she's still in school." He deadpanned.

Theo shrugged, "There's potions to stop accidents like those from happening." He said nonchalantly.

As soon as they entered the common room and saw Pansy sitting by the fire, his friends practically dragged her upstairs, flirting and groping her along the way.

'_**You need smarter friends. They'd spill all your secrets just to snog a girl.' **_Tom said blandly.

Kai mentally smirked, 'Look who's back. Ready to tell me how you know Voldemort?' He asked, making his way up the boy's dorm stairs.

Tom scoffed, '_**No, no I don't think I will. I find your pitiful efforts to find out amusing. Are you really going to join the Slytherin dueling team?' **_The memory asked.

'Of course, I've been learning how to duel since last year. Why, are you going to teach me some spells?' Kai asked hopefully.

'_**Why would I bother teaching you anything? Too much effort would be wasted.' **_Tom said plainly.

He smirked as he walked inside his room, "You're right, I'm probably already better than you at dueling." Kai said slyly.

Tom laughed loudly, '_**You're just an uppity second year. I'd wipe the floor with you in seconds.' **_He said confidently.

"Who knows, you probably could. But I doubt you have any real skills to teach anyway." Kai stripped down to his boxer shorts and got into bed, holding the diary to his chest.

'_**... very well, I'll teach you how to really duel. But you have to do something for me.' **_Tom said deviously.

Kai raised an eyebrow, "Oh, like what?" He asked curiously.

'_**You have to open your mind to me, fully.' **_Tom said slowly.

"Now why would you want me to allow you into my mind with full access? Hmm." Kai said thoughtfully.

'_**Because I want to experience more. I can only see through your eyes right now. I imagine I could even feel sensations if you give me full access. Wouldn't you want such a thing if you've been living in darkness for decades?' **_Tom asked. It was a good enough reason, _too _good.

Kai hummed thoughtfully for a moment before shaking his head, "No, no I don't think I will. A book supposedly made to 'help' students wouldn't have been made with the ability to feel the holder's physical sensations. Plus, you're a dark object. You must be able to get inside someone's mind and control them." He said confidently.

'_**I can still feel things you know, I am fully conscious. Would you really be so cruel as to subject me to further isolation, Kai?' **_Tom asked sullenly.

He ignored Tom's false sadness, "But why can't you enter my mind? I imagine you would have controlled me atleast once by now." Kai sat up and rubbed his chin.

Tom's voice sounded to be on the verge of tears, '_**For decades I've waited in absolute darkness. It's enough to drive anyone mad. My past self didn't think to give me any consolation whilst in this dark and dreary place.' **_He said sadly.

"I must be special in some way. Maybe it's the Black family genes, they were heavy practitioners of the dark arts after all." Kai frowned, "But why only focus on students? Perhaps because they are more vulnerable. So your past self made this diary to use students. But for what purpose I wonder?" He mused.

'_**There is no alternate purpose, Kai. You're just being paranoid. I can understand that. We can try and do it slowly, you don't have to fully open your mind just a little bit more than what it is now.' **_Tom said in compromise.

Kai hummed to himself, "Let's see, Tom Marvolo Riddle: potential follower of Voldemort a muggle hating fanatic, you're a half-blood, so you were eager to prove yourself to your fellow pureblood followers, you obviously hate Dumbledore, a known muggle lover, you also created a dark object capable of possessing any student, minus me of course, and you use the hate term 'mudblood'." His eyes lit in realization, "Ah, you want to do something very vile to the muggleborn populace of the school, don't you?!"

Tom was silent for a long moment, '_**Of course I get picked up by a fully functioning sociopath. Why couldn't I have been acquired by some stupid second year.' **_He muttered.

"So that's it isn't it. What is your plan though? You can't be stupid enough to just possess a student and start throwing killing curses around." Kai asked.

'_**It doesn't matter. My plan failed before I could even start it.' **_Tom grumbled.

Kai laughed, "Don't be like that, Tom. I'm sure it was a wonderful plan. You just needed a simpleton to enact it. But I am still curious, what was your plan?" He asked again.

Tom sighed, '_**To open the Chamber of Secrets and unleash Slytherin's great monster upon all the mudbloods in the school.' **_He said blandly.

He frowned, "What the heck is the chamber of secrets? And what monster are you talking about?" Of all the books he had read so far, nothing had been said about a place called the chamber of secrets or any Slytherin monster.

'_**It doesn't matter. The monster won't be used anyway.' **_Tom said offhandedly.

"Now hold on a moment. You say this monster could kill muggleborns but can it kill anyone else?" Kai asked curiously.

Tom gave an equivalent of a mental shrug, '_**It can kill anyone I command it to without so much as a whisper.' **_Tom replied simply.

A monster that could kill anyone inside the castle with a simple command and without being caught. Imagine the amount of fear he could inspire if he somehow killed someone who messed with him with no evidence towards him. No one would dare even think of bothering him after that.

"Would I be able to control this monster on my own?" Kai rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

'_**No, only a descendant of Salazar Slytherin could do such a thing.' **_Tom said arrogantly.

His eyes widened, "You are related to Salazar Slytherin?!" Kai asked in surprise.

Kai could hear the pride in Tom's voice, '_**Yes, I am. So only I will be able to control the monster.' **_Tom boasted.

It was a risk but it was worth it. Having a trump card like Salazar Slytherin's monster at his beck and call was too rare to pass.

"Fine, tell me where to go and I'll go." Kai conceded.

'_**Not now. We can wait a little bit until we make our move.' **_Tom said firmly.

He didn't bother to respond as he put the diary on his nightstand. The 6th year probably thought he was clever by adhering to his more sadistic tendencies. Tom was betting on the fact that Kai would be too eager to use such a monster and would allow him inside his mind as only Tom could supposedly control the monster. But once they were inside the chamber of secrets, Kai was going to try something that he never tried before but it would give him a clue on what exactly his gift was. If it worked that is.

Hopefully his little plan wouldn't backfire on him.

* * *

_September 2, 1992 _

Kai truly didn't want to go through with his promise to Ginny. After doing his morning workout routine and freshening up, he was still brimming with energy. He wanted to practice as much as possible before the dueling tryouts the next day. Snape had put the meeting place for the tryouts on the bulletin in the common room and it was going to be held at the quidditch pitch.

Tom hadn't spoken since last night so it was up to him to prepare himself. And he would do so tirelessly just as soon as he was done with a certain Weaslette.

"You're looking as beautiful as ever, Ginny." Kai smiled as he approached the girl at the Gryffindor table.

Since it was the weekend, students didn't have to wear their uniforms, so Kai had put on simple jean trousers, a long sleeve black shirt (which openly displayed his wrist holstered wand) and white sneakers. He had decided to leave Tom's diary in his room since he was only going to be shaking the girl around. Ginny was wearing a blue floral sundress with blue flats.

She smiled at him, "I didn't think you'd actually want to come." Ginny blushed.

He smiled and held out a hand to help her up, "I promised you that I would. Plus, how could I miss out on a date with a girl as beautiful as you." Kai said suavely.

Ginny's cheeks reddened, "A-A d-date? With me?" She asked, surprised.

Kai held onto her hand as they began walking to the Great Hall entrance, "If that's okay with you of course." He said.

She nodded shyly, blushing at their conjoined hands.

"Hey, what are you doing with my sister!?" Kai turned to see the Gryffindor trio walking up to him.

He grinned, "I'm showing Ginny around the castle, why?" Kai asked.

Ron frowned angrily, "Ginny you can't hang out with him." He commanded.

Ginny gained an angered expression, "Kai is the only one who wants to hang out with me. I'm going to hang out with him no matter what you say!" She practically yelled.

Harry nervously looked at the teacher's table, which thankfully only seated Professor Sprout who was looking at them with concern.

"It's fine Ron, c'mon, let's go." Harry pulled a protesting Ron away.

Hermione looked at him suspiciously for a moment before joining them.

"Well, that was interesting." Kai blinked at the furiously whispering trio.

Ginny looked at him, "Sorry about that, my brother is such an arsehole." She said apologetically.

He shook his head, "No worries, now let's start our tour." Kai smiled wrapping an arm around the girl's shoulders.

It was a massive waste of time and Ginny had only blushed and given him one answer sentences the entire time but their tour had finally concluded. Three times Kai had thought there was someone following them but whenever he looked behind him he saw nothing.

Tom's monster was already making him paranoid and he hadn't even seen the beast yet.

Kai sighed as he and Ginny sat down under a tree that overlooked the black lake. Thankfully it was still pretty early so there weren't too many people outside relaxing. Merlin forbid, his friends decided to come outside earlier than usual and see him with the Weasley girl. He'd never hear the end of it.

Ginny smiled at him, "That was interesting. I didn't know Hogwarts was so big." She said.

He grinned and moved closer to her, wrapping his arm around her, "It's not so big once you get used to it." Eager to get this over with, Kai gently grasped her face and leaned in to claim the girl's lips.

"Mmph, w-wait Kai!" Ginny stammered as she broke off the kiss.

Kai raised an eyebrow, "What's wrong?" He asked, confused.

She reddened, "M-My dad told me not k-kiss any boys until I was 30." Ginny said embarrassed.

He chuckled, "He was probably kidding, Ginny. Everyone kisses at this age, it's how we get better at it. If people didn't then they would embarrass their future wife or husband." Kai explained.

Ginny chewed her lip thoughtfully, "T-Then does that mean you're my… boyfriend?" She asked.

Merlin help him, "That's a big step, Ginny. But if we keep going how we are for a little more than I'm sure we will be together." He said sincerely.

She looked uncertain, "But then if you aren't going to be my boyfriend then why would we kiss?" Ginny asked, confused.

Inwardly rolling his eyes, Kai spoke gently, "We can still kiss and stuff, Ginny. I've never had a girlfriend before, I don't think I want to jump into it right away. But if you don't want to, it's fine, you don't have to see me ever again." He said with false sadness.

Ginny panicked, "No, please. We can take things slowly if you want to!" She said frantically. The girl obviously didn't want to lose her first and only 'friend'.

Suppressing a smirk, Kai smiled and leaned forward to reclaim the girl's lips. There was no more resistance as he slipped his tongue into her mouth meeting her own tongue. He lifted the girl on top of his lap and leaned back against the tree, his mouth never leaving hers. She was obviously inexperienced which was expected since she was still young. He grinned at her surprised squeak as he palmed her bottom and just as he began to get into it, their snog session ended abruptly.

Ginny gasped as she was forcefully pulled off him and before he could even register what was happening, he felt a fist smash into his face.

"No, Ron stop it!" Kai heard Ginny screech.

He grunted as he felt a kick connect with his ribs, making him spit out blood onto the grass. His nose was broken and he knew he lost a tooth as well.

The sound of scuffling was heard, "Ron enough, stop it. He's bloody bleeding!" Kai heard Hermione say.

Growling, Kai pushed himself to his feet, and with a flick of his hand, drawed his wand.

He glared angrily at the trio of Gryffindors. Harry was holding Ron back while Hermione was standing in front of Ginny.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Kai sent a disarming spell toward Ron as the boy tried to draw his own wand. Not caring to catch the raggedy wand, he kept his wand trained on the red hair boy.

"Who the fuck do you think you are to hit me!" Kai hissed angrily

Ron scowled back, "Stay away from Ginny. She's only in her first year!" He said angrily.

Kai gave the boy an incredulous look, "You think I give a shit if she's only in her first year?! I'm a second year it's not that big of a difference you blundering troll." He spat.

"You just want to use her to get back at Fred and George. They told us about the prank they pulled on you last year." Hermione told him.

He scoffed, "You're all absolutely mad. Just because I want to talk with her doesn't mean I want to get back at the Weasley twins." Kai denied.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, "So why did you pick Ginny? It's pretty random. Your friend's father belittled the Weasley family last summer and you didn't say anything then. And now all of a sudden you fancy her." She said accusingly.

Usually Kai wouldn't have been able to keep a cool head when someone unraveled his lies especially with the pain from his currently broken nose. But a far more devious plan formed in his mind.

"You think you're so fucking smart don't you, you fucking bookworm. I'm sick of all this dragon shite!" Kai yelled, "If you'd have just minded your business we would still be enjoying our day. But no the great and smart Hermione Granger just had to stick her nose into my fucking business!" And miraculously enough, the pain from his broken nose actually allowed some tears to creep from his eyes.

Hermione looked uncertain for a moment before she frowned, "You don't care about anyone, Kai. All this time we thought you were a nice and helpful student but you aren't are you!? You're just like Sirius Black, you use your own friend's and betray them without a second thought." She said. That particular line from Hermione would have stung, if the hole inside him was anywhere else but his heart.

Hot tears poured down Kai's face, "How dare you say I am anything like that man. I work my ass off to help others and be nice so I'm not looked at as the son of a lunatic. You have no idea what it feels like to be hated and reviled by every wizard and witch you meet for something your own father did. The real Malachias Black isn't some manipulative and crazy person. The real Malachias Black is just an orphaned boy trying desperately to gain the love he's never once been shown by anyone for his entire life!" Hermione's eyes widened in guilt and surprise. Harry also looked very guilty at the revelation.

Kai angrily turned toward Ron, "Just because you don't like me doesn't mean you have to subject your sister to being friendless. If you really loved her, you would allow her to make her own decisions and make her own friends. But perhaps you just want to make her life miserable because you're afraid of being overshadowed by your little sister." He spat.

Ron roared angrily and charged past Harry towards him. Kai blasted the boy with a freezing charm making him fall flat on his face.

He looked at the defeated red head and scoffed, "Pathetic, you're just like a mindless beast." Kai said scathingly as he bolstered his wand.

Barely sparing a glance to a tearful Ginny, a shameful Hermione and guilty Harry, he stormed back toward the castle. He'd have to make a trip to Madam Pomfrey to fix his broken nose and his missing tooth. But that didn't stop his mouth from forming into a bloodied smile as he walked away from the shocked Gryffindors. Kai couldn't have been too positive that the trio wouldn't rat on him about the dark arts book. Hopefully his little heartfelt confession would make sure they didn't.

* * *

_September 3, 1992 _

'_**You're starting to become sporadic.' **_Tom chided.

Kai sighed heavily as he continued to fire spells at a transfigured target he made in his room. Tom's version of teaching was mostly just him pointing out his dueling flaws. The teen had only taught Kai a couple of spells, none of which were really that powerful.

"You could always teach me the right way." He said blandly.

'_**You aren't ready to learn the dueling skills I've acquired in my life.' **_Tom said imperiously.

Kai scoffed, "Past life you mean. And what dueling style do you even use? It's probably incompatible with mine. That's why it may look like I'm doing something wrong." He said.

'_**No, that's not it. I made my own form in my 5th year at Hogwarts. It's somewhat similar to your chosen Juggernaut form but much more fluid and uses more wide area of effect spells. I named it Apophis, and no I won't teach you it. It's far too advanced and magically draining for you.' **_Tom said arrogantly.

"Apophis, after the Egyptian snake god of chaos. Merlin, you are one arrogant bastard." Kai chuckled.

'_**Absolute power is often mistaken as arrogance.' **_Tom said nonchalantly.

"Yes well, let me know if _absolute power _wants to actually teach me how to duel instead of just nagging me. Tryouts have already started, so you have to stay here." He said, grabbing the diary from his back pocket and putting it inside of his trunk.

His friends were already waiting for him in the common room. Almost everyone in Slytherin wanted to watch tryouts even though they couldn't join.

Draco saddled up next to him as they began walking toward the common room entrance, "So how exactly are you going to get Professor Snape to allow you to try out for the dueling team?" He asked curiously.

Kai gave his cousin a shrug, "I'll simply beat the dueling captain." All of his friends stared wide eyed at him.

"You do know that Snape chose Graham Montague as the captain, right?" Theo asked nervously. Kai gave the boy a nod.

Blaise gaped at him, "He's in his sixth year, Kai. The amount of spells he knows is probably ludicrous compared to you!" He said.

He scoffed, "Don't worry, I'm not a fool. I know he knows more spells than me and probably knows all the spells I will use." Kai said casually.

Draco looked confused, "So how are you going to beat him if he knows all of your spells and more?" He asked.

Kai grinned deviously, "You'll just have to see now won't you dear cousin." He said nonchalant. His friends still looked uncertain but nonetheless carried on without another word.

The quidditch pitch had gone through some very obvious renovations. All the tower high stands that surrounded the pitch had been greatly reduced to ground level. The quidditch rings were also taken out and a large circular grey stone platform took up most of the middle of the field. It was obviously made for the duelists which was good, because it allowed more mobility than the rectangular dueling platform most used.

Snape and a group of around 20 or so Slytherin's were standing on the platform. He could make out Graham Montague, the dueling team captain, standing next to the greasy man. Kai didn't know how well Montague dueled but it was most likely better than him. Most students didn't practice dueling sense there was no previous team but that didn't mean upper years neglected learning more powerful spells. It was a part of the curriculum after all.

Instead of following his friends to the stands, where other Slytherin students were watching the tryouts, Kai walked right up on the platform. As soon as he neared the group, everyone turned to stare at him in confusion.

Snape fixed him with a hard gaze, "Is there something you need, Mr. Black?" He drawled.

Kai smiled, "I'm here for the tryouts, sir." He said simply, ignoring the round of scoffs and snickers from the group around him.

"I will assume your ears failed you during the headmaster's speech. Dueling is for 3rd years and above." Snape said blandly.

He nodded, "I know this. But I was hoping you would make an exception for one of your top students. As well as the best duelist here." Kai added nonchalantly.

Graham scoffed loudly, "You're far too arrogant, Black. Your schoolyard jinxes won't help you here." He sneered, prompting a round of snickers.

Kai smirked, "Then perhaps you can be an example, Montague?" He flicked his wrist, sending his wand shooting into his hand.

The sixth year snorted and was most likely about to wave off his challenge until Snape spoke.

Snape gestured at everyone for silence, "Very well, Mr. Black. I expect you to continue attending my class. No matter how embarrassed you become." He said casually.

Still surprised at their head of house's willingness to allow him to try out, they slowly shuffled off of the circular stage. After everyone was off to the side, only Kai, Graham, and Snape stood on the platform.

"Here's the rules: No dark or illegal magic, no harmful or fatal spells, disarming only. Now bow." Snape said.

Graham looked disgruntled, but he nonetheless bent at the waist. Kai on the other hand, only very slightly tilted his head down earning a very heated scowl form the sixth year.

If Snape had any problems with his less than savory bow he didn't show it, "Begin!" Snape said backing a small ways away from them.

Kai raised his wand, making a halo above his head and whispered, "_Protego Infinito_." Montague tensed but when nothing happened the teen grinned.

"Was that a prayer to Merlin himself, Black?" Graham jeered.

He only smirked and began advancing toward the boy with a confident stride, "_Flipendo_, _Rectumsempra_, _Expelliarmus_!" Kai barraged the sixth year.

Graham quickly put up a shield charm that tanked the first two spells before he sidestepped the disarming charm.

"_Confundus_, _Diffindo_." Everyone expected for Kai to either throw up a shield or move out of the way.

They were surprised when the spells connected to a blue shield. Kai grinned as he kept advancing on the surprised sixth year.

Back and forth they traded spells with Kai never once throwing up a shield charm. Even Snape was visibly surprised at what he was witnessing. No matter how many spells hit Kai, a shield was always up to block it with the said boy never once casting a _Protego_.

But Kai knew he had only a little while more until Graham realized physical objects could penetrate his spell. Thinking fast, Kai began a spell combination.

"_Fumos_!" Thick grey smoke poured from the tip of his wand, quickly clouding and spreading over the platform. Once the platform was effectively obscured he began his next part. This next portion would also serve as some sort of test to see if his gift worked on serpentine animals. If it did, then he may just be able to control Slytherin's monster on his own. Salazar Slytherin was famous for his dark magic and his unique gift, parseltongue.

The language of serpents allowed Salazar to speak and control snakes. It was also hereditary so it would extend to Tom, who was supposedly a descendant. If his own gift worked on animals then it could potentially work on whatever monster was in the chamber of secrets. And since it was Slytherin, the monster would obviously be some sort of snake-like creature.

Kai pointed his wand to the ground, "_Serpensortia_." In a flash of white, a 5 foot long black snake appeared on the floor in front of him. He could hear the confusion from the stands as they only saw a flash of white in the smoke covered arena and it wouldn't be long until Montague used a spell to clear away the smoke. The sixth year was most likely thinking Kai was trying to hide therefore adding to his already big ego.

**"Stay still!"** He commanded the angry snake. To his great satisfaction, the snake immediately froze, "_Engorgio_." Kai pointed his wand at the black scaled snake.

The snake instantly grew and lengthened to a staggering 20 feet and was thicker than his arm by a moderate amount. It continued to stay completely still unbothered by its newfound growth.

Kai smirked, **"Restrain the boy, but do not bite him."** He commanded. He had no clue if the snake even knew what boy he was speaking about but it was too late. The snake immediately slithered off into the thick grey smokescreen, its long thick body disappeared into the haze.

Deciding that he could only wait and see, Kai sat down cross legged and waited.

After a few moments, a loud scream was heard through the smoke. The smoke was immediately banished away, presumably by Snape.

Standing at the edge of the platform with his wand drawn was Snape. And a few feet in front of him, stood Graham Montague with a look of absolute terror on his face. A 25 foot long black snake was wrapped tightly around the teens body, Graham's wand was laying on the floor forgotten, as the snake's thick body squeezed his body with it's maw wide open staring down at him, hissing angrily.

Everyone was gaping as they stared at the restrained Montague and the sitting Kai.

Snape recovered from his shock first as he flicked his wand toward Montague, banishing the snake.

The greasy haired man looked at Kai with a curious gaze, "Well done, Mr. Black. It seems you were not all bravado." Snape said slowly.

Kai stood up and holstered his wand, "Thank you, Professor. I hope this allows me a spot on the dueling team?" He questioned.

Snape stared at him for a moment before giving him a simple nod, "Very well, welcome the Slytherin dueling team, Mr. Black." He said.

Smiling in satisfaction, Kai gave the man a nod only sparing a shame faced Graham a glance before walking off the platform.

He was immediately bombarded by his fellow Slytherin's as they crowded around him, patting and congratulating him.

"That was brilliant, Black!"

"You truly live up to the Black family name!"

"We'll show those Gryffindorks how true Slytherin's duel."

"Maybe we can have a private session sometime, Black."

The last one was given by a pretty 4th year who winked at him before walking off. Kai smirked at all the praise. This was how it was supposed to be. Praise and congratulations spewing from awed mouths. Kai loved this feeling, the feeling of being on top.

His friends ran up to him, "That was amazing, Kai! What was that shield charm you used?! How did it keep remaking itself?! And you made that snake so huge! How did you get the snake to only restrain him!? How did you even know how to conjure a snake?!" Draco spewed frantically.

Kai grinned, "Those are my secrets to keep dear cousin." He wasn't about to tell them about his gift, spell variant or about the fact that it was Tom who taught him that snake summoning spell.

"You'll teach us how to duel right? So we can join the team next year!" Blaise asked.

He nodded, "Of course, I'll have to see what days my own practice days are but I'm sure there will be some days off. But don't waste my time if you aren't serious." Kai warned.

They all nodded vehemently and they left the field to go back to the stands as the tryouts restarted. Kai stood off the side and after a few hours slowly other team members joined him.

The full roster was Graham as team captain, Olivia Shardlow a sixth year, three fourth years named Marcus Flint, Terence Higgs, and Adrian Pucey. And lastly two 3rd year twins, Hestia and Flora Carrow.

Snape stood tall in front of us, "Welcome to the Slytherin dueling team. All of your meetings and practice dates will be made by Mr. Montague as your team captain. I expect nothing but the best from you all. Make Slytherin house proud." He said sternly.

Everyone nodded seriously and Snape nodded toward Graham, who called for them to follow him back to the platform to speak about practices.

"Mr. Black, a moment of you will." Kai turned to see Snape looking at him.

He glanced at his team who kept walking before going over to Snape, "Yes, Professor?" Kai asked.

Snape pinned him with a scrutinizing gaze, "Tell me, what was the spell you cast the moment the match began?" He asked.

"It was a shield charm, sir." Kai said casually.

The man was unamused, "A simple shield charm doesn't continuously replenish itself on its own." Snape said.

Kai nodded, "That's because it's a variant of the Protego charm." He informed him.

Snape's brow raised, "I've never heard of such a variant that is able to do that." He said.

"Well that's because I made it Professor. Last year to be exact." Kai said plainly.

"...You created a variant of the shield charm in your first year?" Snape asked in disbelief.

Kai sighed and drew his wand, "_Protego Infinito_." He intoned clearly for the man. A blue shield flickered around him before it became transparent.

Snape's eyes were wide in shock, "I-I see, Mr. Black. Tampering with spellwork can be very dangerous for one as young as yourself. I'll have to inform the headmaster about this." He said slowly, regaining his composure.

He nodded, "That's fine, I suppose. But I do want to ask, can you perhaps keep the spell a secret, sir? I don't want everyone knowing it you see. Haven't found a solid enough weakness." Kai said truthfully.

Snape peered at him for a moment before he nodded, "Your spell will remain a secret. I will only explain the functions of it to the headmaster. Though like I said, spell creation and tampering is very dangerous for mere school children. So I expect you to refrain from doing anything regarding that for now." He said firmly.

He nodded gratefully, "Of course, Professor Snape." It wasn't like he could make his own spell right now anyway.

The meeting was already over by the time he walked over as everyone on the team began walking away. So in order to get the practice days Kai had to speak to Graham.

"Montague, that was a good duel we had by the way. Have the practice days been set up?" Kai asked the taller brown haired boy.

Graham looked at him with cold eyes, "Tuesday, Thursday, Friday and the weekends. 5:00pm to 7:30pm, don't be late, Black." He said briefly before walking off.

Well, it seemed his new captain was holding a grudge against him. It didn't really matter to him though, as long as it didn't interfere in his dueling.

Things were beginning to look up for him. The trio of idiots would no longer be on his case so much. Ginny Weasley was wrapped around his finger, and he even joined the dueling team when he shouldn't have been able to. Now all he needed to do was gain control of Slytherin's monster and therefore beat Tom at his own game. He couldn't help but feel ecstatic at that possibility, the smart and powerful Tom Riddle, outwitted by a 12 year old. Kai would never let his friend hear the end of it.

* * *

**I released this chapter far quicker than the last one. This was mainly due to one reviewer, Antares Graceford, his/her enthusiasm gave me a dose of writer's frenzy. Anyway, Kai's gift will be revealed, probably, next chapter by Albus Dumbledore himself. Other than maybe Voldemort, he is the only knowledgeable wizard that could know what Kai's gift is. And no, Kai isn't pub stomping 6th years or any of the sort. He only won due to his new and never before seen shield charm and a bit of cleverness. Dueling will equally be about using both brains and might to win over your opponent. There won't be any overly sexual actions taking place, that will start in 3rd year, for now it's just kissing and groping. Tell me how you like Kai and Tom's back and forth mind games. I myself love writing interactions between them because they both have to watch very closely to what they say or reveal something they don't want to. Anyways, review, follow, and Until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A Grim Tale**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All rights go to J.K. Rowling. **

Bold italics, '_**Hello, Kai.'**_~ Non-corporeal beings in mind conversations, for example, Tom Riddle's diary

Italics, "_Hello, Kai_."~ parseltongue speakers

Bold normal text, "**Kill yourself**."~ Kai's gift

**Chapter 6: Silver-tongued devil**

* * *

_October 30, 1992 _

Albus Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, or simply, Albus Dumbledore was in a bit of a conundrum.

It had been a few weeks since his trusted teacher, Severus Snape, had informed him of a very peculiar event.

A student named Malachias Black had recently impressed everyone with his dueling ability so much so that even the strict, Severus, had accepted the boy into the new Slytherin dueling team.

He didn't know much about the Black heir. Only that his mother left him at an orphanage and that his father was the infamous Sirius Black. This had caused many to hate the boy in his early schooling days, but not Albus. After all, no one deserved to be judged for the sins of their father.

The boy's behavior was somewhat similar to his father's during his school days. But where Sirius Black had been an average laid back student and a jokester, Malachias Black was the top student of his year. He also had a huge amount of charisma, and was helpful to all his fellow peers no matter what house they came from.

Though, the boy did seem to inherit his father's womanizing nature. Malachias and his group of friends were always seen flirting with different female students. And while Albus or any teacher couldn't say anything to the boys, since they had yet to do anything inappropriate in public, he was positive that their flirting would not be so mild in the future.

All in all, Malachias Black was the perfect student to all his teachers and peers. And if what Severus had told him was true, which he didn't doubt that it wasn't, then the boy was also a prodigy. Talent such as his would have to be watched closely, Albus had already lost one promising student to the temptations of the dark arts. He wouldn't allow himself to make the same mistake.

"Ah, Mr. Black. Please, take a seat." Albus told the dark haired boy as he entered his office.

The boy looked very similar to how his father looked as a young student. It was almost like looking at a copy of a younger Sirius. Same pale skin and shoulder length curly black hair, the only difference was the pale green eyes. His mother's eyes no doubt.

"Good afternoon, Professor Dumbledore." Malachias smiled politely, sitting down in front of his desk.

Albus clasped his fingers on his desk, "I was made aware that you have… dabbled in the art of spell creation?" He asked with a gentle tone.

Malachias shook his head, "Not create, just a bit of tweaking really. It's a spell variant I created of the protego shield charm." He explained.

"Yes and it is a very impressive variant as well. You are truly ahead of your time, Mr. Black." Albus smiled at the young boy, receiving a nod in thanks.

Albus grew a tad more serious, "Though I have to ask, just how did you make your conjured snake retrain Mr. Montague?" He asked curiously.

This was the real reason for this entire meeting. Albus loved to hear of his students doing extraordinary feats of magic. If the boys shield variant had been all, even if it was a truly prodigious feat, he wouldn't have made the time to speak with the Black heir.

Malachias seemed to have expected the question, "I simply told the snake what to do and it did it." He said casually.

Albus nodded, "Yes, but snakes do not just listen to normal words. The only way to speak to snakes is through parseltongue, the language of snakes. Tell me Mr. Black, did you hear yourself hissing during this time?" The Black heirs lips curved upward for a small moment, as if he realized an inside joke.

"No Professor, I wasn't hissing. I've always been able to tell animals what to do since I was a small boy." Malachias shrugged.

Now this was a surprise. Controlling snakes was one thing, but to control any animal was completely different.

"And do you hear animals when they speak?" Albums asked interested, his inner scholar was coming out.

Malachias shook his head, "No, I only tell them what to do and they listen to me." He replied.

That answer needed to be thought about. So the boy couldn't hear animals talk but he could tell them what to do. Anamagi could understand animals but it was more of an understanding not full fledged conversation. Parseltongues of course could speak and hear snakes which gave them control over them in that way. But in all his many years he hadn't come across a person able to simply command an animal to do something.

"And this gift you have, does it work for people as well?" Albus frowned thoughtfully.

There was a flicker of nervousness in the boy's eyes but it quickly disappeared, "I've never tried it against a human before, it seemed immoral to try and make someone do anything you tell them to." Malachias said sincerely.

Albus nodded, "Very understandable, but in your life have you ever gained anything from someone that you normally wouldn't have been allowed to have?" He asked curiously.

Malachias looked thoughtful for a moment, "When I was a toddler I asked my caretaker, Mrs. Binns, for some ice cream. She said no at first, but I was childish so I demanded she give me ice cream. And then she gave it to me without complaint. I thought she was just tired of hearing me complain." He said slowly.

So his gift did seem to work on people. Albus had only heard of one such ability but it was supposed to be nothing more than a myth.

Merlin was praised for many great magical feats, especially with magical creatures, one of the most famous was dragon riding. A dragon would never allow anyone to ride upon it, great wizard or not. But Merlin had the rarest and most unique ability known to the magical world. An ability that allowed him to control creatures, magical or otherwise, such as dragons. But it was never said to be able to control people.

Many wizards have tried to make such an ability but to no avail. The closest was the enchanted silver-tongue, Albus personally knew the person who made this.

Gellert Grindelwald created the silver-tongue enchantment to influence people's minds. It required a large series of enchantment spells on the caster's tongue. So many enchantments in fact that it quite literally made the tongue a silver metal color.

But even the silver tongue was paltry to the ability that Malachias was talking about. The silver tongue of Grindelwald was only able to plant suggestions and doubts into the weak willed. And it didn't even affect users of the mind arts.

Malachias's ability seemed to be more akin to an _Imperius_ curse. It's commands were dealt out, regardless of the victims will. Occlumency masters could possibly resist but since Malachias was the only known holder, Albus really didn't know.

Albus frowned deeply, "It seems you have a very rare ability, Mr. Black. One that allows you to control the very actions of those around you. The only other with an ability that comes close to your own was Merlin himself. But his ability was only able to control creatures." He said gravely, watching the boy closely.

Malachias's eyes widened, "I have a magical ability better than Merlin himself!? What was his ability called?" He asked in awe.

"It had many names but the most common was Charmspeak. It was an ability that allowed Merlin to communicate with all animals allowing him to control even dragons. Your own is different however, it can control people aswell." Albus said.

"B-But I've never used it to control anyone. It never worked on anyone around me." Malachias said, still looking fascinated.

Usually the slip would have gone over most people's heads. But Albus had been around the likes of Gellert Grindelwald and a young Tom Riddle.

Malachias had said before that he never tried to use the ability on other people. But now he was saying that it didn't work on people when he tried to use it. It was a slip that the boy probably only let loose in his shock of finding out the originator for his ability.

The only thing to think about now was what to do.

Should he call the boy out on his apparent lie? Or ask more about how he tried to make his ability work? Maybe he was being too paranoid, it was best not to jump to conclusions just yet.

"It would be best not to use this ability on your fellow peers, or anyone for that matter until we can figure out just how to control your ability." Albus said sternly.

Malachias nodded immediately, "Of course, Professor. I couldn't live with myself if I made someone hurt themselves on a whim." He said sincerely.

A peculiar usage of an example but nothing too alarming. Still, Albus wasn't one to ignore potentially dangerous things. Especially since this newfound ability was in the hands of a child in a school full of children.

So Albus decided to take a 'peek' into the boy's mind. Nothing overly intrusive, just a brief memory of the boy's past life.

The moment his eyes connected with the boy's own he sent forward his mind probe. Surprisingly, there was a thin layer that protected the boy's mind. It was obviously natural as it was very basic but it wasn't like any other natural occlumens mind shield.

Usually there would be a slight haze around a natural occlumens mind that confused any intruders and made them see memories of their own lives. A master such as himself or even a novice in the mind arts could get past it quite easily but this barrier was different.

It was stronger than usual. And for some reason there was a slight crack in it, for what reason he didn't know, but he used it to slip into the boy's astral plane without any discomfort.

_Albus had fully expected for the boy's astral plane to be blank like other non users of the mind arts. _

_Instead however the boy's mind was a field of grass but the grass was not green but black._

_He was standing in the middle of a dead and withered field. _

_The sky above was blood red and the sun was eclipsed by the moon. Ashe drifted through the air and he could smell the sulfur in the air. It was an ominous astral plane, one that shouldn't belong to a mere child. _

"_It's quite a view isn't it, old man." Albus whirled to see someone he never thought he'd ever see again. _

_A teenage Tom Riddle stood a few away from him, smirking at his obvious surprised expression. The boy looked just as he had when he was in his later Hogwarts years, uniform and all. _

"_It's impossible, the boy would have had to be a master Occlumens to do this." Albus mused as he stared at the young Tom Riddle. _

_Mind defenses that manifested the intruders deepest regrets and fears were normal enough defenses. _

_For masters of the mind arts that is. _

_Was this due to the boy's ability to control people? It made sense that a stronger than normal natural mind defense would be needed, less the boy followed his own spoken commands. _

_Tom chuckled, "You have no clue what this boy is capable of. He truly does remind me of me. It must be eating at you right? The Great Albus Dumbledore unable to stop his greatest students from 'falling'." He sneered. _

_Albus regained his composure, "I guess that is a fear of mine. My inability to stop my greatest students and friends from falling to the dark arts. I have a feeling that as I tried to actively move you away from the dark arts it actually made you more interested in them. And for that, I am sorry Tom. But it will be different this time, I won't hover over the boy. He has been good to his fellow students and if I try to push him in a certain direction, I will only succeed in creating another you." He said resolutely. _

_One of his greatest regrets stared at him for a moment before he smirked, "Yes, that was probably what happened. But Malachias is different from me. I learned to embrace the dark arts as I grew up. Malachias was practically born from it." Tom grinned evilly. _

"_This is just a manifestation of my inner fears. Malachias is different, he's a good boy who helps not to be seen as great but to be accepted by his fellow peers." Albus said firmly. _

_Tom smiled darkly, "Then go to his memories. See just how good and helpful he is." He pointed over to a black painted house that had appeared on the field. _

_Albus was tempted to, very much so. But he couldn't, he had to do things differently this time. He couldn't bear to accidentally make another Voldemort._

_So with his decision made, Albus left the boy's mind. _

Only a second had passed in the real world, so Albus merely smiled at the oblivious boy, "Very well Mr. Black. I think that's all I needed to discuss with you. But please, refrain from dabbling in spell creation. It is very dangerous and can be fatal to inexperienced people." He said gently.

Malachias's eyes glazed over for a moment before he smiled and nodded, "Of course Professor Dumbledore. Thank you for teaching me about my gift." He said, before swiftly leaving.

Albus didn't know if he made the right logical decision in not looking into the boy's memories but he knew it was the morally right decision.

It was too late now though, all he could do was wait and see. Plus, he needed to keep an eye on Harry and prepare him. The boy was the future leader of good and if Albus was wrong in his decision with Malachias, then it would be up to Harry to deal with it.

* * *

_October 31, 1992 _

For one of the first times in his life Kai was feeling very nervous. Who wouldn't be nervous in his situation? He was about to try and control an ancient monster that belonged to Salazar Slytherin.

But this was the best time to do so. It was Halloween and the feast was tonight, so all the students and staff would be in the Great Hall. And he had already given his friends an excuse of being too tired from his dueling practice.

Speaking of which, while he was learning how to duel better. They were only being taught how to use the basic form of dueling by Montague. It was obviously the only form the sixth year knew. The form simply relied on shield charms and was a reactive style of dueling.

It was pathetic, but he didn't want to earn any more ire from Montague. The sixth year was probably waiting for an excuse to kick him off of the team.

Hopefully next year a new captain would be chosen. Or maybe even he would become the captain.

'_**Pay attention, I don't want someone to find you meandering about like a half-wit.'**_ Tom snapped.

Kai rolled his eyes, "No one is even out. Let's just get this over with." He said, plucking a stray feather off of his robes.

For some reason Tom had made him kill all the school roosters in the owlery. It was a weird request but one he didn't care to rebuke.

'_**It's in the bathroom ahead.' **_Tom said in excitement.

Why Salazar Slytherin would make his Chamber of Secrets entrance in the first floor girl's bathroom Kai didn't know. The ancient wizard must have been a tad bit perverted.

'_**Shut up. I know what you're thinking." **_Tom growled.

Kai laughed, "Whatever do you mean, Tom?" He grinned in amusement.

Tom huffed, '_**Just hurry up and get inside.'**_ He said annoyed.

He chuckled as he entered the girl's bathroom. It was a bathroom that was out of commission due to the fact that the pipes were ruined beyond repair.

And also because of-

"Who are you? And why are you in the girl's bathroom!?" The ghost of Moaning Myrtle screeched.

Kai clicked his teeth in annoyance, "**Shut up and leave.**" He commanded the ghost. Myrtle's eyes immediately gained a glazed over look and she sped right through the bathroom ceiling.

Praise Merlin, his gift actually worked on her. Her voice was more than a little annoying. Maybe he should make Professor Binns leave the school.

Perhaps not though, Dumbledore now knew of his newly named, Charmspeak.

There was very little known about the ability in the school library. Only that Merlin was the only known user and the great wizard used it to ride dragons.

It confirmed his hypothesis of being able to control magical creatures. He couldn't believe how stupid he had been with how he forgot how he used his ability to kill the mountain troll from last year.

Although, this was kind of different since it was an ancient monster bred by Salazar Slytherin himself.

But if his ability could control even dragons then surely he could control Slytherin's monster. Hopefully.

Tom scoffed, '_**Thank god you shut her up. Even in death she is insufferable.' **_He said blandly.

Kai looked around the gloomy bathroom, "So this secret entrance is activated by a command in parseltongue?" He asked in thought, even though he knew the answer.

'_**Yes, so open your mind a bit so I can do what I need to do.'**_ Tom said hurriedly.

He hummed for a second and rubbed his chin thoughtfully, '_**Kai, stop. There's nothing to think about, just know I speak the truth.' **_Tom said quickly.

"**Open.**" Kai called out to the empty bathroom.

Immediately the sink in the middle of the lavatory began to spin and move aside with a hiss.

He hadn't actually expected for that to work… well maybe a little bit.

Parseltongue was a magical language, the only other magically oriented language was Charmspeak. Salazar Slytherin was a great wizard, but not as great as Merlin.

'_**... Have I ever told you how much I hate you?'**_ Tom growled in anger.

Kai snorted as he walked to the giant pipe that led into absolute darkness.

"So what now, Tom?" Kai asked curiously.

Tom barked out a laugh, '_**You wish to do this on your own then so be it. You'll be a dead fool soon if you think you can control the monster. Only an heir of Slytherin can control it.' **_He said.

"Yes yes, so would you rather I leave you in this unused bathroom while I die? Or maybe I should take you down with me. No one would ever find you then. Then your good friend darkness can keep you company." Kai said cheekily.

His friend was silent for a long moment, '_**Just jump in you fool, it's not that dangerous.'**_ Tom growled.

Smirking in triumph, Kai jumped into the pipe. Like an old dirty slide, he slid all the way down until he was dumped onto the ground.

Kai picked himself up and looked around at the dirt and bones on the floor. He smacked his teeth at all the dirt and grime on his previously pristine dark green robes.

'_**Cast a Scourgify on yourself.' **_Tom mumbled.

Surprised at the teens willingness to teach him a new spell, Kai drew his wand and pointed it at himself, "_Scourgify_." All the grime and dirt immediately disappeared from his person.

"Huh, thanks for teaching me that, Tom." Kai said as he observed his now clean robes.

Tom snorted, '_**Atleast now you'll die with some dignity.' **_He said coldly.

Shaking his head in amusement, Kai began walking onward looking around the giant tunnel around him.

He almost had a heart attack when he saw a 40 foot long white snake skin, "What the bloody hell! What snake is that big!?" Kai asked.

'_**Who knows… oh wait. I know, don't I?' **_Tom said innocently.

Kai growled, "Just tell me you bastard. I know you don't want to be stuck in this chamber forever." He said.

Tom remained silent for a moment before clicking his teeth in annoyance, '_**It's a basilisk you insufferable idiot.' **_He snapped.

A basilisk… he didn't know anything about a basilisk. He really needed to learn more about magical creatures. His ability apparently worked the most effectively against them. Learning more about them would do more good than harm.

"What is a basilisk? Just a simple giant snake right?" Kai asked hopefully.

'_**It'll instantly kill you if you look into its eyes. And it's venom is the deadliest in existence.' **_Tom boasted.

Well that wasn't a simple giant snake. Eyes that instantly killed and venom that also killed, most likely very painfully. He couldn't help but smile at the thought of having such a powerful beast at his command.

"Alright, let's get this over with." Kai sighed as he continued on through the tunnel.

Eventually he walked until he was blocked by a circular door. He gazes at the two intertwined silver snakes that decorated the door.

"**Open**" He said in a slightly questioning tone but it nevertheless opened.

Tom sighed, '_**And I thought I was the most special wizard to ever live. But you can not only control people and animals but even open magical entrances.'**_ He grumbled.

Kai chuckled, "It's okay Tom, there is always someone who is better than you at something. Well, if I die here, it was nice tormenting you." He said as the door finally opened into a large chamber with giant statues of heads on either side.

'_**Feel free to look directly into the basilisk's eyes." **_Tom shot back.

He walked into the chamber before he could change his mind. His footsteps echoed loudly on the wet stone floor as he approached a middle statue of a head he assumed was Salazar Slytherin's.

Kai looked around for any signs of a door, "Er, **Open**?" He said unsure.

Unlike the last two times, nothing happened.

'_**Such a shame, it seems you're only able to force open magical entrances that don't have a specific command it responds to.' **_Tom said smugly.

He sighed in annoyance, "What command is it, Tom?" Kai asked.

Tom tutted, '_**It doesn't work like that, Kai. Only a parselmouth can get past this point.' **_He said.

Now what was he going to do? He could let Tom come into his mind but then the diary might try and possess him fully.

'_**I'll only stay in control for as long as you keep the door open.' **_Kai could tell that if Tom had eyes, he'd have rolled them.

Kai shook his head, "Fine, but if you try and get into my memories I won't ever let you back in." He warned.

'_**Yes yes, now hurry up. The feast doesn't last all night you know.' **_Tom said impatiently.

Reluctantly closing his eyes, Kai imagined the door to his mind opening fully. He immediately felt Tom go deeper into his consciousness. Before he knew it, he felt himself disconnect from his body.

He could see through his own eyes but he didn't have an ounce of control over his body. Kind of like he was a mere passenger to his own body.

It was a very odd feeling and one he didn't enjoy at all.

"This is how it feels to have a body again. Mine would be better but I suppose this would work." Tom said in Kai's own voice.

'_**Shut up and get on with it.'**_ Kai snapped. It felt weird talking without a mouth but he knew Tom now heard him in the same way Kai heard him all the time.

Tom chuckled, "So pushy, very well." He immediately began hissing loudly into the air. It sounded identical to a snake's hissing.

The moment the statue's mouth began slowly opening Kai began closing the door to his mind.

Tom growled in annoyance, "Wait you fool, I need to command it to close its eyes!" But Kai continued closing the door and pushing Tom's influence out.

And in Kai and Tom's mental struggle they were both plunged into a separate memory.

**oOo**

_Flashback with Kai _

_Kai found himself standing in a small, old and dingy room. There were no covers over the one window, allowing light to illuminate the room. The air was filled with particles of dust and the room smelled of mildew. _

_A quiet sniffle gained Kai's attention. Laying on the only bed in the room was a small dark haired boy. _

_Walking closer to the boy, Kai realized that the boy was staring off into space with only a single tear falling down his face. _

"_Who are you?" Kai asked the boy. But he didn't receive a response. Great, he was in some sort of memory. And it was obviously not his own. So that meant it must be Tom's. _

_The sound of the door opening made Kai and the child turn to look at an old woman dressed as a nun walk in, followed by an old pastor. He noted that the small Tom immediately wiped away any stray tears and fixed the two with an impassive gaze._

"_Pastor Davis, this is the boy, Tom Riddle." The nun looked at the small Tom with obvious disdain. _

_Davis nodded as he peered at Tom, "Thank you, sister Melinda. Hello, Tom. My name is pastor Davis. Can I speak to you about God, Tom?" The pastor asked. _

_Tom shook his head, "I don't believe in God." He said firmly. _

_Melinda inhaled sharply and stared at Tom in disgust, "As you can see pastor, the boy doesn't believe in the Almighty. Strange things happen around this one, unnatural things." She said, looking a bit unnerved._

_Davis set his briefcase down on a nearby desk, "Very well, I'll take it from here, sister Melinda." He smiled. _

_She nodded before primly making her out of the room, closing the door behind her. _

_Tom peered at the man in obvious distrust, "Nothing you say can make me believe in God." He said. _

_The pastor laughed, "I don't doubt that. Words won't be getting into you, so I believe another way will have to suffice." Davis began unbuckling his trousers. _

_This action made not only Tom stiffen but Kai as well. He didn't know what he expected from Tom's memories but this definitely wasn't it. _

"_Go ahead and take off your shirt and lay face forward on the bed." Davis ordered as he tightly grasped his belt in his hand. _

_Tom remained still, staring at the belt in blatant fear. After a few moments, Davis viciously struck out with his belt, lashing Tom across the face. _

_To his credit, the young Tom didn't even cry out and simply sat back up, his pale cheek now bearing an angry red bruise. _

_Davis frowned down at Tom, "You will listen to what I tell you to do. I'm in charge now." He said. _

_Tom glared at the man in hate but he nonetheless took off his black collar shirt exposing his naked and bony torso. _

_After another few moments of staring defiantly at the man, Davis lashed out again, striking Tom across the face. _

"_I am in charge, now get on your front!" Davis yelled in anger._

_Finally conceding, Tom turned and laid face down the bed. _

_Davis readied his belt, "Now when I strike you, I want you to say, 'You are in charge' you got that?" He said. _

_The boy remained silent as he stared ahead at the wall in front of him. Davis however took this as agreement and he lashed his belt at Tom's back. _

_Tom's previously pale unmarked back now sported a red line on it. The only response Tom gave to the hit was a slight twitch. _

_After fifty or so consecutive lashes, Tom's back was covered with bloody cuts and the skin began peeling off. But the boy remained silent, only giving a small grunt even as he was flogged. _

_Davis panted heavily as he re-wrapped the bloody belt around his hand, "You got the devil in you boy. And we're gonna beat it out of you." He sneered as he continued lashing Tom's back with all his strength._

_Kai looked at the old pastor in disgust before he focused back on Tom. He shifted to stand in front of Tom to get a better look of his face and he was amazed at the amount of anger in the boy's tear filled face. _

_No, that wasn't it. It wasn't anger in little Tom's face. It was pure __**hate**__._

**oOo **

_Flashback with Tom _

_Tom knew he should've just let Kai back into his mind. Even if he was being truthful in his explanation, he knew that Kai would most likely be able to control the basilisk. _

_But it had felt so good to feel again that he didn't want to give it up so easily. Now his incessant struggles had made him enter one of the boy's memories. He knew Kai was very similar to him in mannerisms. So hopefully he was just in a memory of one of the boy's many forays with that blonde muggle, Susie. _

_Sadly, this didn't seem to be the case. As unless Kai had a different room than before, he was inside of a dimly lit room that practically screamed old. _

_Before he could wrest himself out of the memory, a repetitive gagging sound caught his attention. _

_Tom turned to see what the noise was and his eyes immediately widened. _

_A few feet away, a small boy probably no older than 7 with long dark curly hair was kneeling in front of a fat grey haired old man. What surprised him though, was the old man had a firm hold on the kneeling boy's head. He didnt need to use his genius level intellect to know what was going happening._

_His stomach was already turning as he heard the 'Grk grk grk' sound that was coming from the boy. Steeling himself, Tom walked around to look at the boy's face. _

_It was Kai. Albeit a much younger version but the pale green eyes were a dead giveaway.__ Hot tears ran down the young Kai's face as he struggled to properly breath._

_For once in his life, Tom felt sorry for someone. No one deserved to have this done to them at such a young age. It was frightening how much Kai's life experiences reflected his own. _

_If he was able to, Tom would have casted a crucio on the man until he was brain damaged but this was merely a memory. _

_After a few moments, the man gave one last grunt before stilling. Tom's lip curled in disgust at the audible gulp sound._

"_That was fun wasn't it, little Malachi?" The old man asked as he stepped away from Kai._

_Even now that he was able to speak again, Kai remained silent. Never before had Tom seen Kai so defeated looking. There was none of the fighting spirit or even the sick amusement he often showed through cruel green eyes. _

"_Mrs. Binns is going to come back soon, we should probably call it quits huh? Wouldn't want my old woman to see one of her darlings like this." The man smiled wickedly. _

_So this was the Mr. Binns that Kai had asked him about some time ago. Now he knew why the boy had asked him such a weird question. Kai wanted to know if he had been through his memories. It was a smart way to get an answer, one he himself would have likely used. But he put those thoughts to the side as he refocused on Kai and Mr. Binns._

_Instead of accepting the small amount of mercy as Tom expected, Kai simply lowered his head and more tears fell down his face. Tom was confused at the response but since it was just a memory he could only wait and see. _

_Mr. Binns chuckled, "Nah, who am I kidding. She won't be back for another two hours or so." He said cruelly. _

_The man roughly picked up Kai and brought him over to lay face down on a wooden desk with Kai's lower half dangling off the desk._

_And much to Tom's sickness and anger, Mr. Binns roughly shoved himself forward. Tom could barely stomach the sight of the fat old man beginning another round of torment._

_Tom walked over to look at Kai's face, no doubt the boy would be in absolute pain. But instead of an angered or pained expression, Kai's face was impassive. _

_But that wasn't the most shocking thing. It was the young boy's eyes. They were simply __**empty**__. _

_End Flashbacks _

**oOo**

Kai stood back in the dark and wet chamber. His black locks overshadowed his face as he stared at the ground. He didn't know why he had just seen one of Tom's memories. And he had a feeling that Tom too saw one of his memories.

He felt the diary inside of his mind still, "Tom… who is Pastor Davis?" Kai asked quietly.

Tom remained silent for a moment before he responded, '_**Who is Mr. Binns?' **_He asked in equal calmness.

Well that confirmed it to him. Tom had been shown a not so happy portion of his life, just as he had been.

Before he could respond, a loud scraping sound followed by hissing came from the open mouth statue in front of him.

Putting his thoughts aside for now he took a deep breath, "**Come out with your eyes closed and do not attack me**." Kai commanded loudly.

There was a brief pause in the creature's movement before it continued coming forward. Kai kept his eyes on his shoes.

He could hear how big the basilisk was just with the sound of its shifting and the shadow that passed over him. Kai desperately wanted to look up but he needed to make sure the snake's eyes were closed.

"**Hiss one time if your eyes are closed**." Kai commanded clearly.

And just as he commanded, the basilisk let out one loud hiss before remaining silent.

Taking a deep breath, Kai tentatively looked up at the beast. Thankfully, its eyes were really closed. The basilisk was big, _very_ big. It was at least 50 feet long and wide enough to swallow him whole. It's scales were black and rigged looking and it's many teeth were long and dagger like. He had no clue how such a big monster would move unseen through Hogwarts but he assumed it would be some kind of magic.

"**You will always close your eyes when you look at me and you will never attack me**." He didn't know if an everlasting command would work as it did on muggles but it was the best he could do right now.

"So what now?" Kai asked dumbly.

Tom hummed for a moment, '_**Tell it to go back inside the statue. We need to make a message before the feast is done. That should get everyone's fears high.' **_He said.

Kai nodded, "**Go back in the statue and wait for my next command**." The basilisk immediately turned around and slithered into the statue's mouth. The statue closed once the tail of the basilisk disappeared inside of it.

'_**Congratulations, you're the first person to control Salazar Slytherin's basilisk without being a descendant' **_Tom said blandly.

He shook his head in amusement and began making his way back out of the chamber of secrets. It was a silent walk back to the entrance pipe but his thoughts were swimming in his head.

"Tom, are we going to talk about what we both saw?" Kai asked impassively.

'_**Do you really want to talk about what we saw?'**_ Tom asked in a blank voice.

Kai sighed, "Not really no, but it will come up sooner or later. For now though, let's just ignore it." He said firmly.

'_**Agreed.' **_Tom complied.

The memory he witnessed was too fresh to get a meaningful thought about it. And he was sure Tom had the same thoughts. For now, Kai would just focus on his current task. He had a school to torment.

* * *

That had been the last time Harry would go to Nearly Headless Nick's deathday party.

The entire ordeal was dreadfully boring which was surprising because Nick was the only one who attended his party.

So he, along with Hermione and Ron had to console the weeping ghost for hours. Harry was also quite positive that Nick was just overreacting so that they didn't leave him alone. And even though he wouldn't have left the ghost, sad or no, it was still kind of annoying how whenever they let out a yawn Nick started crying again.

"It wasn't that bad, Ronald." Hermione said heatedly as they made their way back to the Gryffindor tower.

Ron gave her an incredulous look, "Yes it bloody was, it was a complete waste of time as a matter of fact!" He said.

Harry shook his head, "It's over now guys. Let's just go back to the dorms, I'm tired." He yawned.

His two best friends begrudgingly stopped arguing and they silently made their way to their common room.

As they passed by the Great Hall entrance and froze at the large red letters on the hallway wall.

_**The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. **_

_**Enemies of the heir beware. **_

Hanging by its tail underneath the message was the unmoving feline, Mrs. Norris.

The Great Hall doors opened and all the students who had attended the Halloween feast spilled out into the hall. All the students immediately became aware of the big bloody red letters.

Nothing was said by anyone until a certain platinum haired Slytherin, along with his friends, roughly pushed his way to the front of the gathering crowd.

Draco laughed loudly and looked around until his eyes landed on Hermione, "You're next mudblood!" He sneered viciously.

At this point all the students had begun panicking and looking at one another in blatant fear. Only the Slytherin students seemed to be at ease, some even seemed to be happy.

"Get out the way you little brats!" The angered old voice of Mr. Filch made the students quickly make way for the caretaker.

Filch glared at Harry as he approached, "Mr. Potter, what are you doing-" The old man froze as he noticed the unmoving body of his pet, "Y-You killed my cat!? You killed my cat! I'll kill ya-"

A group of Professors broke through the crowd, "Argus, enough!" Dumbledore ordered sternly. The headmaster froze as he stared at the bloody message.

"All students report back to your dormitories at once!" Dumbledore ordered as he continued to gaze at the bloody writing on the wall.

Ron and Hermione saddled up to both Harry's sides as they were shuffled off by prefects and teachers alike.

"Who do you think the heir is, Harry?" Ron asked him in fear.

Harry shrugged, "I dunno, but Malfoy seems to know something." He said suspiciously.

Hermione chimed in, "Maybe we should talk with Kai about it?" She asked, looking a bit uncertain.

That idea didn't seem like it would go over very well with the Black heir. Harry still remembered how angry Kai had been when they interrupted his date with Ginny.

He had felt especially guilty after that. Never had Harry even thought that Kai was just simply trying to make friends.

In a way, Kai was just like Harry. They were both orphans who were both treated differently for things they didn't do or couldn't remember doing.

But while he wanted to apologize to Kai, he just couldn't gain the confidence to approach him.

Ron scoffed loudly, "He's probably in on it too, Hermione! No, we need to get our own answers." He said firmly.

Harry really was too tired to deal with this kind of problem. He'd almost died last year to Voldemort, he'd rather not take the risk of dying this year.

"I'm sure Dumbledore will know what to do. We should leave it to him." Harry said.

Hermione nodded in agreement, "Harry's right, Dumbledore wouldn't let anything happen to us." She said firmly.

Ron didn't look all too happy to leave it to the teachers but he conceded to their viewpoints.

Harry was sure Dumbledore would be able to handle this heir person. The old wizard was the greatest wizard alive after all. If anyone could do it, it was Dumbledore.

* * *

_November 7, 1992 _

Kai could barely hold in his excitement. His first ever dueling match was today, and it was against Gryffindor no less.

Snape had already explained to them how the match would be played beforehand.

The format of the matches were as followed: best of three, in round 1 there will be four duo matches, the team with the most wins would win round 1, round 2 would have four chosen duelers from each team duel against each other in solo matches, whoever won the most matches would win round 2, and round 3 would have one chosen duelist from either teams duel for the potential tie breaker.

They also had rules: no dark curses, no hand held weapons other than a wand, and only disarming and KO finishes were allowed. Also if one duelist was disarmed during the duo matches then he/she would have to leave the match to their partner.

Their dueling uniforms were identical to the quidditch team uniforms. It gave them the mobility and protection they needed now more than ever. And it also added some team unity to the matches.

All the students and staff were present for the very first dueling match of the school year. The stadium stands were completely filled with supporters for both teams.

The referee for the match was Professor Flitwick. Since he was a former international dueling champion, he had the most experience in dueling.

Kai heard the dread headed Gryffindor, Lee Jordan, tap his announcer's microphone.

"Welcome students to the first dueling match of the school year!" Everyone cheered loudly, "Today's match will be between two houses long known for their legendary rivalry!" All the students were practically going bananas at that point.

Flitwick looked especially joyous. Kai had a feeling that the former dueling champion Flitwick would enjoy this more than they would.

"Now for our first team. Led by captain Graham Montague, the somewhat clever and cunning, Team Slytherin!" Ignoring the slight jab, all of the Slytherin and a rare few Ravenclaw students applauded loudly as they walked out into the field.

Graham's chest was puffed out like a peacock as he arrogantly strode forward, making Kai roll his eyes.

He definitely felt pride at the cheers of his fellow housemates but he didn't swell up like a bloody buffoon.

They walked to one side of the stone platform. Some of the team members idly waved at their friends in the stands.

Jordan continued once the crowd had settled down, "And for our second team. Led by captain Oliver Wood, the extremely brave and the outrageously courageous, Team Gryffindor!" Unsurprisingly, the Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw students began cheering loudly at the team of Gryffindors.

Kai was very surprised and excited to see the Weasley twins walking with the team. He grinned as they two brothers locked eyes with him.

While the trio of idiots believed his courting of Ginny was innocent (with the exception of Ron), the twins remained suspicious of him.

Although, it really wasn't needed at the moment since Kai hadn't talked to Ginny since that one incident.

That also reminded him that he should start talking to the girl again, she had been looking particularly miserable and lonely as of late. She'd probably throw her knickers at his face if he even so much as batted his eyes at her.

Flitwick cleared his throat and spoke to the two teams, "Now for the first round we shall need the first two duelist from each team to take the stage." He said excitedly.

To his annoyance, Montague chose Olivia and himself for the first match. While Wood also chose himself and Percy Weasley.

The match was over pretty quickly. And it also gave them their first loss. Oliver was pretty light on his feet when it came to dodging spell fire. And Percy, surprisingly, was a good duelist. Kai had been genuinely impressed when the Weasley began to use the advanced dueling form, Lockstep.

Olivia and Graham both knew 6th year spells but that wasn't even an advantage because Percy and Oliver knew 6th year spells as well.

The two Slytherin's were also too stiff and shield reliant. Watching that match made Kai feel almost physically sick. He couldn't believe their own captain was so horrible at dueling.

His day was beginning to get even worse after his two teammates, Terence Higgs and Adrian Pucey, got absolutely shite on by Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson. Even though the two boys were a year above their opponents they were unable to even take out one of the two girl's.

Thankfully, they weren't completely blown out. Hestia and Flora Carrie won their match against Alicia Spinnet and Andrew Saxby in a few minutes.

The twin Slytherin 3rd years had unnatural synergy and were especially quick on their feet.

Though that last part was due to Kai showing the twins the advanced dueling form, Blitzcrieg. They took the form like a fish to water. Once they mastered it, they would be a force to be reckoned with.

"Black, Flint. You're both up next." Montague said curtly.

Kai grinned as he confidently strode up onto the stage alongside Marcus. He could hear his house cheering with more vigor than before.

"Now for the last match, we have for the Slytherin's 4th year Marcus Flint and 2nd year Sirius- oh forgive me, Professor McGonagall. We have 2nd year Malachias Black!" The Slytherin's glared at Lee but nonetheless applauded loudly.

Kai however could care less about Lee's 'slip'. He was feeling far too excited.

The Weasley twins both stepped onto the platform as they were announced, "And for the Gryffindors, we have prankster extraordinaires George and Fred Weasley!" Everyone except the Slytherin's applauded.

Fred glared at him, "You can't hit us in our backs this time, Black." He said venomously.

He chuckled, "No, I'll be able to see the defeat in your eyes this time." Kai drew his wand along with Marcus.

Flitwick looked at them from the edge of the platform, "Are all duelists ready?" They all nodded and Flitwick pointed his wand skyward, "Begin!" Bright red sparks shot into the air.

Kai immediately dodged a disarming spell and sent out a freezing charm. Both teams unleashed a flurry of spellfire onto each other and it was quickly looking to be a stalemate.

The twins were very good at covering each other's blind spots and attacking as one. Kai also couldn't use his aggressive form because Marcus only knew the basic dueling form. He also didn't trust his dueling partner to shield him. Kai's _protego infinito _spell was meant to help him with this problem but he'd rather keep it as a trump card. No one had figured out that it was susceptible to physical object attacks yet.

Dodging an unknown red spell, Kai raised a shield and blocked another beam of white. To his right, Marcus looked to be getting tired as his moves grew more sluggish. He couldn't help but curse at Montague's ignorance in not focusing on physically preparing the team. While Kai himself continued his workout regime, the rest of his team remained clueless to the wonders of doing a push-up. The 4th year wouldn't last much longer.

And lo and behold, a few moments later the Weasley twins bombarded Marcus. Unable to move quickly due to exhaustion, Marcus was disarmed and sent flying off of the stage.

"And Marcus Flint is sent flying off of the stage. Take that you slimy- sorry Professor. It's all down to 2nd year, Malachias Black." Lee Jordan reported as Marcus was levitated to the ground safely by Flitwick.

He silently wished that the charms teacher had let the idiot fall to the ground. Maybe then some sense could get into the stupid boy's thick skull.

George and Fred began to walk closer to him.

"Looks like this is the end, Black." George grinned victoriously.

Kai made sure to keep his sights on both twins but there was little he could do. If he focused on the left twin, the other twin would attack him. And he couldn't even cast his _protego infinito_. The twins would disarm him the moment he raised his wand to cast the spell. Probably the only reason they hadn't already done so was so they could gloat.

It was a tough situation. One most students wouldn't know how to get out of. But one of the things Kai was good at, was turning horrible odds into his favor.

He shrugged, "Win or lose. I still get to see your little sister at the end of the day." Kai jokes.

Fred growled angrily, "You won't be saying that when we curse you black and blue!" He spat.

"You're right. I apologize, to both of you." The twins were visibly confused at his apology, "But can you truly blame me? You both left me alone in the library in my boxer shorts." Kai said simply.

George shook his head, "We already apologized for that. But you didn't accept our apology and you cursed us once our backs were turned." He said angrily.

Kai nodded sadly, "And again, I am sorry. It was a childish thing to do, I understand that now. But now I ask you for your forgiveness." He said sincerely.

Fred looked at him with a bit of anger, "Why should we give you our forgiveness?" He asked.

The crowd was confused as to why the three of them were just speaking but everyone remained silent as they watched.

He sighed, "Because I truly enjoy talking to your sister." The twins looked ready to deny that statement, "At first I didn't. It was just a ploy to get back at you. But after spending the day with her, I genuinely began to like your sister." Kai said with false sincerity.

The twins glanced at each other before nodding at him to continue.

"Ginny is a bright girl. She's funny, smart and an all around good person to hang around with. And I wish to truly get to know her." To everyone's surprise, Kai knelt on one knee.

The Weasley twins looked on in shock, "So I ask you both, as her brother's, to please forgive me. And allow me to be the friend your sister deserves." Kai said, briefly glancing up as he saw the twins look at each other in surprise.

He discreetly put his wand arm behind his back and pointed it skyward, "_Protego infinito_." Kai whispered. The twins completely missed the slight blue ripple around him as they were too focused on speaking with one another.

After a few moments. the twins refocused back on Kai, "Very well, Black. We'll give you our permission to hang around our sister. But you best not ever hurt her." Fred warned.

Kai rose, inwardly smirking, "Of course, thank you both. I will make sure I'm the best friend Ginny will ever have." He promised.

George nodded, "You know we still have to beat you right? We still have to win the match for our house." He grinned.

He chuckled, "I know that. But please, just make it quick." Kai said.

The twins looked at each other again, "Very well, we'll give you the good ole Weasley double disarming combo." Fred joked.

Kai smiled, "You know what, how about we all send a disarming spell at each other. Even if I hit one of you, the other will still win so to hell with it." The twins laughed and nodded in agreement.

Both Weasley's pointed their wands at Kai, with him doing the same.

"_Expelliarmus_!" The twins sent their spell at him while he shot a disarming spell at Fred(the strongest of the two).

Just as he expected, Fred didn't move out of the spells way since he believed the victory would be theirs regardless. The twins wand was violently thrown from his hand. Kai grinned as both of their spells harmlessly hit his spell shield.

The crowd went absolutely nuts, "And Fred Weasley is out! How did Kai put up a shield!? It's some sort of Slytherin trickery!" Lee announced.

A still surprised Fred was escorted off of the stage by Flitwick, "How did you cast a shield charm?" George asked in disbelief.

Kai grinned, "When I knelt down, I cast the shield behind my back when the both of you were too focused on each other." He said.

George blinked, "So that entire thing was just to get us to look away from you!" He yelled angrily.

He nodded happily, "Of course it was. Me, bow down and ask for forgiveness from you?" Kai burst out laughing while George seethed.

"It doesn't matter if it's one on one now, I can still kick your slimy arse!" George spat.

Kai only chuckled as he advanced, unleashing a barrage of spells at the red haired teen. George began struggling as he tried to simultaneously block all the spells coming his way and fire his own spells. Much to the twin Weasley's bewilderment, Kai's shield remained up and strong without him having to recast it.

It was simply a matter of time before George broke under the pressure. All it took was a missed shield charm, and Kai sent red hair flying out of the ring with a knockback jinx.

The Slytherin's all roared and cheered at Kai's win. While the Gryffindors seemed to be completely stupefied at the fact a second year single handedly beat two 3rd years.

Kai smiled in satisfaction as he strode his way off of the stage. They might not have won the first round but he atleast made it into a draw.

His teammates were all very happy that he had managed to win and were giving him pats on the back. And after congratulations were done, Kai stood next to the Carrow twins (who were quite blatantly trying to flirt with him).

Hopefully he had invoked some kind of fighting spirit into his teammates, because his shield charms weakness would eventually be found out.

* * *

After his spectacular win against the Weasley twins, the second round of solo duels started.

He fully expected for Montague to not pick him for the first duel of round 2. The opponent chosen was Percy Weasley after all. Kai could have tried and used his shield variant charm. But he got the feeling that a relatively smart person like Percy would realize that physical attacks worked. So he didn't bat an eyelash when Graham chose himself to go first.

As he expected, the Slytherin 6th year captain was absolutely demolished by the strong defense of Percy Weasley.

Montague didn't take the loss well but there was no one he could blame other than himself.

The next match of round 2 was between Andrew Saxby and Olivia Shardlow. It was a dreadfully boring fight. Both 6th years seemed to be content with simply trading spells back and forth for the start of the match. They both tried to play the passive reactive role so the fight dragged on at an agonizingly slow pace. It was only until the crowds started booing at the duelists did things heat up.

Once they both began actually moving it became a duel of attrition. Andrew had previously been on the quidditch team. So the boy was much more physically fit then most of the students. Olivia had no such experience, so she eventually tired out and was disarmed.

The last two matches also went to Gryffindor. While the Carrow twins were good duelists whilst working together, they didn't have enough skill on their own to give them a win against their opponents.

So the first official win went to Gryffindor. Which was fine, since they still had the last solo showdown after all.

This was where Kai personally asked Montague to be chosen for the last match. He knew there was going to be a big chance that Percy Weasley was chosen for the last duel. The oldest Weasley was the Gryffindor team's current best dueler after all. And while he didn't like his odds against the 6th year, he would definitely have a better chance at winning then the rest of his team.

Which was why he was confused when Montague chose himself for the duel.

"Did you not already lose twice against the eldest Weasley!?" Kai asked incredulously.

Montague frowned, "Those were just flukes. I know how he duels now. I think I can beat him this time." He said with some confidence.

No one on the team seemed to believe in their captain's statement.

Kai scoffed, "I'd rather not leave this up to someone who _thinks_ they can beat Weasley. You should pick me. I can use the spell I used against you and the Weasley twins and catch him off guard." He said.

"I am the captain of this team, Black. If I say that I'm dueling then I'm dueling!" Montague growled.

Marcus coughed a bit, "But you already lost the first two times against Weasley. Let's just let Kai try. He's probably the best duelist we have anyway." The last part was probably meant to be said under his breath but everyone heard it anyway.

And to Kai's satisfaction, everyone seemed to agree. Even though they knew more spells then him, Kai was still a better dueler (mobility and cunning wise) then the rest of the team. With the Carrow twins being close seconds.

Montague scowled, "He's just a second year. Weasley would destroy him in a few seconds!" He argued.

Hestia quickly spoke up, "Kai beat the Weasley twins, who are third years, by himself. And besides, none of us have even beat him in a practice duel yet." She looked around at the rest of the team, daring anyone to rebuttal that statement.

"It doesn't matter. I'm the captain, so what I say goes. And I say that I'm going to be facing Weasley." Montague didn't wait for a response as he quickly turned his back on them to walk up onto the platform.

Kai growled, "That bloody fool is going to cost us the game!" He said angrily.

His fellow teammates grumbled their own bouts of anger. But they had no choice but to watch as their troll brain of a captain lost against Weasley for the second time. Their first loss was practically engraved into stone.

Losing the House Cup last year was embarrassing and frustrating at first but he eventually got over it. It didn't truly matter who won the house cup to him. Everyone already knew that Kai was one of Hogwarts smartest students based on his marks alone. But losing the Dueling Cup was an entirely different story.

No one believed that a second year would be good at dueling. If he wanted to make everyone recognize him as one of the best duelists in the school, then winning the Dueling Cup would do just that. Once he was recognized as one of Hogwarts brightest and strongest students, he could begin to focus on more important things.

Things such as building a group of loyal friends that would serve as a sort of barrier. A barrier between him and the more unsavory people of the Wizarding World. One such person being Lucius Malfoy. The pureblood lord would eventually tire of Kai and try to get rid of him in some sneaky Slytherin way.

Speaking of murder, Tom was beginning to become annoyed with his unwillingness to use the basilisk. Less and less people were talking about the heir of Slytherin. He'd need to command the monster to kill someone and soon.

Kai focused back on the present as he watched Percy Weasley begin to completely decimate Graham.

He had just the person in mind for his first victim.

* * *

**Yay chapter 6 is done. I hope you peeps don't think I'm just going to do a rehash of HP canon. Events will be different from canon up to the point that the entire outcome of Harry Potter will not even be a possibility for this story. **

**I know this is pretty random but how do you people's feel about Kai being paired with literally anyone? I've not even given a thought to it. **

**Anyway, hope you guys are all okay in these trying times. It's really hard to get motivated when you're staring at the same walls everyday. But nonetheless, the show must go on. **

**Review and all that stuff. It does wonders to a writer's creative juices. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A Grim Tale **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All rights go to J.K. Rowling. **

Bold italics, '_**Hello, Kai.'**_~ Non-corporeal beings in mind conversations, for example, Tom Riddle's diary

Italics, "_Hello, Kai_."~ parseltongue speakers

Bold normal text, "**Kill yourself**."~ Kai's gift

**Chapter 7: An unforeseen occurrence **

* * *

_December 17, 1992 _

The plan to use Slytherin's basilisk to kill Montague backfired horribly.

It turned out that the basilisk was limited in the people it could attack. Or more specifically, limited to the blood purity of a person.

He had been very disappointed when Tom told him about the mechanism that Salazar implanted into the basilisk. The basilisk could be ordered to kill anyone but it would instinctively only target muggleborns if a simple kill command was given.

It was kind of disappointing really but he had little choice in the matter.

And it wasn't as if Kai knew any muggleborns. There was Hermione sure, but if the basilisk decided to kill her out of the many others then that would just be her luck.

So he simply commanded the basilisk to kill someone. And lo and behold, the basilisks victim was revealed the next day after his first dueling match. But instead of hearing about a dead muggleborn, he heard that a first year Colin Creevey had been found petrified alongside his muggle camera that had a broken lense.

Kai was barely able to control himself from drawing his wand and sending out any spell that came to mind. It was a good thing he didn't though. In his temper he probably would have casted an unforgivable.

When he told Tom of the basilisk's inability to even kill a first year student correctly, the heir of Slytherin quickly rebutted that it was simply chance that Colin didn't directly see the basilisk.

And what made the matter worse was that Kai couldn't open the chamber of secrets again for some time since the teachers were patrolling the halls with newfound vigor.

So Kai was forced to bide his time. Which was a challenge in itself because of his recent rekindled relationship with Ginny.

Just as he expected, the first year girl had been absolutely joyous when Kai had approached her in the library. And while she wasn't throwing her knickers in his face, she did seem to be completely fine with his physical advances. She hadn't even brought up the concept of becoming an actual couple since they started hanging out with each other.

The Weasley twins were livid of course but after Ginny told them off for ignoring her for most of the school year, they begrudgingly held their tongues.

Though that didn't stop George and Fred from trying to prank Kai again. It was a very annoying ordeal that would have made him completely insane if not for Tom's help in unraveling their schoolyard pranks.

He would have drunk a love potion during dinner that was linked to Merlin knows who if not for Tom.

After that particular attempt, Kai made sure to snog Ginny whenever the Weasley twins were in sight to further add to their ire.

It was a regular occurrence now that Ginny would be seen with Kai and his group of friends. His friends had accepted the girl's appearance better than he thought they would. Even if she was a pureblood, the Weasley family was hated by the pureblood extremists for being muggle lovers.

But his friends remained silent on the matter knowing his time spent with the girl was just to get back at the Weasley twins.

So while everything settled down Kai went back to his regular performance of being the perfect student.

His performance in school had increased a lot due to having Tom always in his head when he was doing work. The half-blood didn't hold his tongue when it came to his critique on Kai's schoolwork.

Kai didn't know if Tom was trying to throw him off or if he had another motive. Whenever he asked Tom why he was helping him, Tom would say that he would rather look at exceptional work all day then the "above average" work he supposedly did.

So he reluctantly accepted Tom's advice, only making a habit of rechecking everything being said to him. Not that any of Tom's work was wrong. Quite the contrary in fact. Tom's work was better than his own by a good margin (not that he would say this to the already big headed Tom).

It was also very amusing to see the look of absolute hopelessness and disbelief on Hermione's face when he received all his work, tests and essays back with perfect marks. The muggleborn girl was nearly working herself into the ground in order to keep up with him. It was truly impressive that she was even doing so well against an already smart Kai who now had the voice of a very intelligent sixth year in his head.

Kai and the trio remained on non-speaking terms even with the current 'challenge' going on between him and Hermione.

He could see that Harry wanted to speak with him whenever they crossed paths but the bespectacled boy never approached him. Hermione and his reactions were limited to a few words in their potion classes. Ron was still being his usual stubborn self and refused to even look in his direction.

All things considered, the school year was going on as normally as it could with the threat of death hanging over the castle.

Of course, that was when the oh-so-great Gilderoy Lockhart had to go and do something to keep up his gallant persona.

Kai slowly looked up from his book, "A dueling club… held by Professor Lockhart?" He asked his friends, who had just arrived to take him to the new dueling club.

Draco nodded, "Yeah, he announced it at the feast last night." He shrugged.

Well that would explain why he didn't know about this newly made club. He hadn't attended the feast last night because he had been too busy snogging Ginny.

He frowned, "Why would Lockhart make a dueling club when there are already dueling teams?" Kai asked.

Theo gave him a shrug, "He said something about teaching the students how to protect themselves. Probably because of that mudblood Creevey being petrified." He said uncaringly.

Kai scoffed, no amount of training would prepare a student to face a 1,000 year old basilisk. Especially not training from some mediocre wizard like Lockhart. The only person in the school who could probably kill the basilisk was Dumbledore.

"Well, have fun. I already have a headache from listening to the Weasley girl chatter all night long. I'd rather not have to encounter an imbecile so soon after." Kai said, as he continued reading his book.

Theo coughed a bit in discomfort, "Well, that's just it. All the dueling team members are required to go." He said slowly.

Kai sighed tiredly and pinched his nose in annoyance, "Merlin help me, I'm going to kill that useless bastard of a wizard one day." He muttered to himself, even though his friends could hear him.

'_**I told you what would happen if you took the Weasley girl into that broom closet. But no, Tom doesn't know what he's talking about. Even if he is more knowledgeable and intellectual then me.' **_Tom's smug voice mocked him.

He gave another sigh, 'You are the one who told me to keep her close in order for the Weasley twins to keep their distance.' Kai reminded the diary.

Tom snorted, '_**That didn't mean dragging the girl into a closet and snogging her.' **_He said blandly.

Kai clicked his teeth in annoyance but didn't rebuttal the teen, "Let's get this over with. This had better be worth my time. I can only take so much stupidity." He said as they began making their way to the Great Hall.

Draco sparked a conversation on the way there, "So when are you going to dump the Weasley girl?" He asked Kai.

Who gave an indifferent shrug, "Who knows. Maybe at the beginning of next year. She has been slightly hinting at having a full blown relationship next year." Kai replied.

Crabbe frowned, "Wait, you're not even dating her?" He asked, looking very confused.

Theo sighed, "Weren't you listening to anything we were saying, Crabbe!? Kai is only going to use her until he finally gets into her knickers. Speaking of which, are you going to persuade her so your good old pals can join in?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

Kai hummed, "I suppose it would be funny to see the Weasley twins reaction to their sweet baby sister being used in such a way." He said in thought.

"Well, you all can have fun shagging the blood traitor. I'm positive that I'm really close in persuading Pansy to let me do… that." Draco said red-faced.

He raised an eyebrow at his cousin, "I'm surprised you haven't shagged her already." Kai said dryly.

Draco huffed, "She has some morals. Pureblood daughters are usually taught to preserve their innocence for their future lord husband." He said with an annoyed tone.

"Isn't there another hole you can use?" Goyle asked dumbly.

Blaise snorted, "Girl's rarely like doing stuff with that one though." He said.

Theo frowned at him, "And how do you know that?" He asked curiously.

The dark-skinned boy smirked, "You'd have to ask your mother." Blaise jokes.

They laughed loudly as Theo scowled angrily, though he did have a slight smile.

The Great Hall was already packed full of students when they arrived. Many of the younger students from every house had decided to attend Lockhart's dueling club. And of course, the majority of the students were female.

All the tables had been removed and a wooden stage had been constructed in the middle of the hall.

And just as Theo had told him, all the members of the school's dueling teams were in attendance. As they joined the girl half of their group, Kai felt a pair of eyes on his back. He turned to see Professor Snape standing next to the stage looking at him intently.

'_**He sure does like to look at you like you're a slab of meat." **_Tom said with a dull tone.

Kai looked away from his head of house, 'What are you talking about?' He asked.

Tom scoffed, '_**Don't tell me you haven't noticed him always looking at you in your potion class. He looks like he's contemplating taking you on the classroom floor.' **_He said in amusement.

That image made him visibly grimace, 'Thanks for that, Tom. I do so need even more distractions on my mind.' Kai said dryly.

The sixth year only snorted, '_**It's not like you wouldn't know what it feels like.' **_Tom japed.

And just like that, Kai's light mood darkened as quickly as an incoming storm. They still hadn't talked about what they saw in their mental struggle. It was a topic neither wanted to address. They were content to pretend that it never happened.

But now Kai was brutally reminded that Tom had seen him in his most pathetic and weak state. Sure he'd also seen Tom in a similar state but it wasn't as bad as the state he had most likely been in.

To his credit, Tom realized his poorly worded joke, '_**I was just a-.' **_Kai completely shut off access to his mind. He could feel Tom's anger radiate from the diary in his robe pocket, but he didn't care at the moment.

He was tempted to rid of the diary on his person as well but there were far too many people around for him to do so.

So he simply reigned in his temper as much as possible and began socializing with his friends until Lockhart stepped on the stage and made his presence known.

"Welcome student's, to the first meeting of my dueling club. I, as you may already know, am Gilderoy Lockhart!" Lockhart announced grandly, causing the majority of the students to applaud loudly.

Theo groaned, "Merlin, he's so full of himself." He said, rolling his eyes.

Tracey harrumphed at her boyfriend's opinion, "Well I think he's a charming and strong wizard." She said impetuously.

Draco scoffed from where he stood, arm wrapped around Pansy's shoulders, "Oh, he's charming alright. Remember when the idiot let loose all those Cornish pixies?" He asked.

Blaise laughed at the memory, "He ran off into his office like a coward. It was funny seeing Longbottom hanging from the ceiling from his boxer shorts though." He grinned.

Kai also grinned, "You would have been next if I hadn't cast a freezing charm on those pixies." He said, causing everyone to laugh as they focused back on Lockhart.

Lockhart beamed at them, "Now for the first demonstration, Professor Snape and I will show you all the disarming charm." He waved Snape forward, who looked like he wanted to be anywhere but where he was.

"Now in a duel it is imperative that a wizard bows before his match, like so." Lockhart gave a low and grand bow to Snape.

Snape continued to stand stiffly until Lockhart gave an awkward cough. Once Snape gave his short bow, which was more like a slight nod, Lockhart raised his wand.

"Now the incantation for the disarming spell is expelliarmus. Say it with me everyone, ex-spell-i-ar-mus." They repeated the incantation back, "Perfect! Now onto the duel." Lockhart turned to Snape, whose wand was also out.

As Kai expected, Snape blasted the poor man back onto his arse with an overpowered expelliarmus.

He shook his head as Lockhart lay on the ground groaning in pain, "What a complete idiot." Kai said dryly.

"Kai!" A high-pitched voice came from behind him.

He almost let out a sigh when he saw who it was, "Ginny, I was wondering where you were!" Kai said with false happiness.

Ginny beamed as she hugged him tightly, "I wasn't going to come but then I heard all the dueling team members had to come." She broke off their hug.

Kai withheld a grimace, "You didn't have to come for me. I doubt we'll even learn anything from him." He nodded toward Lockhart.

She glanced at Lockhart who was finally getting to his feet, "Yeah… I suppose you're right." Ginny said weakly.

Lockhart coughed as he straightened himself out, "Good job, Professor Snape. Obviously I was taking it easy on you for the demonstration." He gave the crowd a bright smile.

Snape raised an unamused eyebrow, "Would you like to duel again? Using other spells available to us of course." He offered menacingly.

Lockhart laughed nervously, "No, I don't want to take up too much of the student's time. How about we have two volunteers try out the spell?" He looked around the crowd as the majority of the students all raised their hands in an effort to be called upon, "Ah ha! Mr. Harry Potter, would you please come up on the stage?" Kai looked across the room at a very surprised Harry.

After Hermione nudged the boy-who-lived back into reality, he slowly walked up to the stage.

Lockhart clapped Harry on the back merrily as he took his side, "Who will be your champion, Professor Snape?" He asked the greasy haired man.

Snape's scrutinizing gaze washed over the mass of students. The man completely glanced over any other students who weren't a part of Slytherin. After a few moments his eyes landed on Draco for a second longer than the previous looks before he abruptly looked at Kai.

"Mr. Black will be my champion." Snape drawled out.

Everyone turned to look at Kai who remained indifferent to his head of house' choice. Kai began to make his way up the stage with a confident stride.

When Kai reached Snape the man looked like he was about to say something to him but evidently chose not to.

Lockhart smiled as Kai stepped forward to face a nervous looking Harry, "Alright, now I want you both to use the disarming spell in this duel." He told them. Harry nodded in response while Kai only rolled his eyes.

He didn't even know why Snape had called for him to duel against Harry. The Gryffindor wasn't even on the same level as him when it came to intelligence let alone dueling. Someone like Hermione would have been a better challenge, even if she was only book smart.

Snape and Lockhart stepped backwards until they were a few steps behind the two of them.

"Now give each other a bow." Lockhart called out to them.

Unlike his previous duel, Kai actually gave Harry a bow. Which seemed to momentarily surprise the other boy. After the courtesies were over, they both took their dueling stance(or atleast Harry did, Kai just stood with his wand at his side).

Lockhart raised his wand, "And begin!" Green and red sparks shot out from his wand.

Kai lazily flicked his wand at Harry, "_Expelliarmus_." He drawled, sending a bolt of red light toward the other duelist.

It appeared that Harry wasn't stiff on his feet as he quickly sidestepped the spell before sending his own, "_Expelliarmus_!" Harry shouted.

"_Protego_." Harry's spell impacted Kai's shield charm.

Deciding to heat things up, Kai raised his wand again, "_Flipendo_, _immobulus_." He shot off the two spells.

Harry dodged the two spells by the skin of his teeth. This made Kai frown as the boy could have simply just raised a shield charm. While he could dodge spell fire much easier and effectively then Harry, he also knew when to save his energy by using a shield.

Kai spoke his thoughts, "Why didn't you raise a shield charm?" He asked the tense Harry.

Harry looked a little sheepish, "I don't know how to." He replied weakly.

He shook his head in disappointment, "Well, I suppose it was fun while it-" Kai was forced to quickly move out of the way of another disarming spell.

Harry grinned at Kai's look of surprise, "You really gotta know when to stop talking." He chuckled.

Kai's blinked at the jab. Was he really being chastised by someone who couldn't even cast a shield charm?

"Very well then, Harry. Let's see those famous dark lord vanquishing powers." Kai grinned as he raised his wand, "_Serpentsortia_, _engorgio_!" A green scaled cobra sprang from Kai's wand and was immediately enlarged from 6 feet to 25 feet.

He rolled his eyes as the students (and even Lockhart) gasped loudly and there were even a few screams as the giant snake hissed angrily.

This snake wasn't even comparable to the basilisk. And it was far less deadly as well. But sadly, Kai couldn't summon Slytherin's basilisk. Not that he would have, that would have been overkill.

"**Restrain him.**" Kai commanded the enraged snake, which immediately stilled before focusing on Harry.

There was another round of screams as the giant snake darted towards Harry.

Unable to even cast a spell with enough time, Harry held out his hands defensively and shouted.

Or at least it was supposed to be a shout. Instead of a "please, don't eat me!" a series of loud hisses came from out of Harry's mouth.

The effect was instant, the cobra's body completely froze a few feet from Harry. Kai gaped at the blatant display of could have sworn that Tom said only heirs of Slytherin could speak the ancient serpent language.

Snape took this time to banish Kai's cobra as he slowly regained his composure. But no one seemed to register the disappearance of the snake as they all were gawking at Harry.

Whispers and hushed conversations began to break out amongst the students.

"He's a parselmouth!"

"Wasn't Slytherin a parselmouth?"

"Only dark wizards can speak parseltongue!"

"Harry Potter is the heir!"

He regained his composure but he continued to gaze curiously at the stunned Harry. The Gryffindor seemed to be confused at why everyone was staring at him in fear. Did he not know that he had just openly spoken in parseltongue?

Lockhart shifted uncomfortably, "W-Well, I think that is enough for today." He told them, glancing at Harry nervously.

Kai's eyes trailed after Harry as he was quickly taken away by Hermione and Ron. He was tempted to open his mind back to Tom so he could ask him what he thought of Harry's revealed but the diary's previous jap was still fresh in his mind so he decided against it.

His friends immediately swarmed him as he stepped off of the stage, "What the hell was that about!?" Draco asked in shock.

"I'm sure you heard Harry speak parseltongue." Kai said blandly.

Theo rolled his eyes, "Not that you idiot. Why did that snake listen to you when you told it to hold Potter!?" He asked.

Oh.

In his rising excitement he forgot that he wasn't supposed to openly show his ability. If his ability became known then no one would trust him. After all, who wanted to be around someone that literally controls their every move. Even though he couldn't do that with wizards but they didn't know that.

Thinking fast, Kai calmly explained, "It was something I found out from Professor Snape. Once the snake is summoned, there is a small timeframe that the caster can command it." It was complete bullshit but it was the best excuse he could give on the spot.

Everyone frowned at the new information and slowly nodded. They didn't seem to be as convinced as Kai would have liked them to be.

"So I guess this means Harry is the heir?" Kai quickly said.

Thankfully, this diverted everyone's attention, "Merlin no, Potter can't be the heir. He's a half-blood!" Daphne said.

Blaise hummed, "But he is the last heir of house Potter, so he'd be pure enough." He rebutted.

Inwardly breathing a sigh of relief, Kai relaxed as his friends began to argue with each other.

Ginny approached him, "Did you have to summon such a giant snake against Harry?" She frowned.

Kai put an arm around the red headed girl, "It was completely fine. I would have banished it before it could hurt him. And I'm sure Snape would have done so as well." That was debatable. It was no secret that Snape despised Harry.

She continued to frown as she slowly nodded. Great, now he would have to comfort a sulking Gryffindor. His day was getting better and better.

He gave Ginny a peck on the cheek, "Let's go to our favorite spot, out by the black lake." Kai smiled.

That seemed to brighten her mood as she gave him a bright smile and quickly nodded. After telling his friends where they were going (to which Draco, Theo and Blaise snickered, knowing that Kai didn't enjoy his time with Ginny) Kai, along with Ginny, made their way out to the black lake.

By the time they reached their favorite spot under the tree next to the lake, Kai had already zoned out Ginny's voice.

While it looked like Kai was paying attention to the endless drivel spewing from Ginny's mouth, his thoughts were on important matters.

Like the recently discovered parselmouth, Harry Potter. He still didn't understand how Harry was able to speak the serpent language. The Potters weren't descendants of Salazar Slytherin so it had to be from Harry's muggleborn mother.

But Tom had told him that he had been the last and only heir of Slytherin in his time. Did this mean that Harry's mom was a child or grandchild of Tom? Was Tom even alive still? Wizards did age slower than muggles. Dumbledore was around 120 or something ludicrous like that and he still looked like he could go another decade or two.

That was a frightening thought. Teen Tom was already enough to make Kai paranoid about anything he said. He didn't even want to imagine what an adult Tom would be like.

Another topic to bring up to the diary when Kai reopened his mind. He'd hold off for now though, he really didn't want to speak with Tom.

The chance of Kai being caught as the heir had slimmed drastically. If he played his cards right, he had the perfect scapegoat in the form of a certain parselmouth Gryffindor. But then again, did he really want to destroy Harry's life?

His father had already destroyed Harry's life enough. It would be pretty cruel to further taint the Potter family name. Maybe he'd keep that option open as a last resort.

Excited chatter brought Kai back into reality. His gaze locked onto three Hufflepuff first years who were making their way back to the castle. He already knew two of them. A half-blood girl named Hannah Abbott and a pureblood boy named Ernie Macmillan. The other boy he didn't know. While Kai had seen him before, he didn't care to ask about him.

He interrupted the irrelevant story Ginny was telling him, "Who is that boy in-between Abbot and Macmillan?" Kai nodded toward the trio of puffs.

Ginny paused for a moment as she looked to where he gestured, "Um, I think his name is Justin Fletchy or something like that. I heard him rattling on about how he was supposed to go to some prestigious muggle school called Eton before he got his Hogwarts letter. Why?" She looked at him curiously.

Kai broke his gaze off from the muggleborn boy, now named Justin, "I'm thinking of starting a study group. I always help others when I can but it does get too tasking at times. If I start a study group then I can help others and also do my own work." He lied smoothly.

She smiled brightly, "That's a brilliant idea, Kai! I'm sure everyone would want to be in a study group with you. You're like the smartest student at Hogwarts." Ginny praised him.

He grinned at her, "You're gonna make me blush with those praises." Kai teased.

Ginny's face reddened, "W-Well I mean, it is true. I think you're going to be chosen as Head Boy in your last year." She said confidently.

Kai suppressed an eye roll, "I can always count on you to believe in me, Ginny." He chuckled, before he claimed her soft lips to begin a heated snog session.

It was one of his best methods in shutting the girl up. So as he absentmindedly engaged in a battle of tongues with her, his mind began to wander off again.

In regards to Harry, Kai would be a fool not to use this new development to his advantage. Everyone would be focused on the boy-who-lived and his new so-called dark wizard ability.

Kai had seen Justin a few days ago talking with the trio. He'd completely discarded the interaction as irrelevant but now he just might be able to scheme something up.

One thing would be certain. Justin would soon wish he had gone to that prestigious muggle school instead of Hogwarts.

The Wizarding World could be such a cruel place.

* * *

_December 25, 1992_

Harry nervously looked around before he entered the first floor girl's lavatory with an equally cagey Ron.

The past week hadn't been the best for him. After his showcase of parseltongue at Lockhart's dueling club, everyone believed Harry to be the heir. And no matter what he said, nothing seemed to change his fellow peer's minds.

It only got worse when news came of Justin Finch-Fletchly and Nearly Headless Nick's petrification. Now Harry couldn't even get within five feet of a person without them scrambling away from him in fear.

Atleast Ron and Hermione believed his innocence, even when they found out about his parseltongue ability. It was then that Hermione had revealed what she had been up to for the last month after the first petrification. She had told them that she had come up with a brilliant plan to find out who the heir was.

And while no one knew who the heir actually was, there were a few suspects. Out of all of their suspects, they believed Draco Malfoy was the heir. After all, the attacks were only happening to muggleborn students, and Draco's ire for anything 'impure' was widely known.

So Hermione devised a plan to get them into the Slytherin common room so they could see just who the heir was.

Hermione's bushy haired head poked out from one of the stalls, "Did you bring it?" She asked hurriedly.

Harry brought out a cloth from his robe pockets, "Yes, now are you going to tell us why you needed hair from Crabbe and Goyle?" He asked, as Hermione snatched the cloth from him.

He and Ron had both been confused when Hermione asked them to get a strand of hair from two of Malfoys goons. But Hermione was smarter than both of them, probably combined, so they conceded to her odd request. It wasn't very hard to do it anyway. A few cauldron cakes mixed with a sleeping potion had the two plump boy's out like a nox spell.

They both followed Hermione inside of the stall and watched as she crouched over a boiling cauldron that had a slimy, dark and bubbly liquid inside of it.

Harry's face scrunched up as the fumes hit his nose, "Blimey, Hermione. What is that!?" Ron covered his nose in disgust.

The closest thing Harry could compare the smell to was a sewer. And even that seemed like a light comparison.

Hermione's nose scrunched up as she poured the bubbling potion into three separate cups, "It's a polyjuice potion. It changes the appearance of the drinker to the person whose hair they drink." She said as she dropped Crabbe, Goyle and some other person's hair into the three separate cups.

His lip curled at the thought of being either Crabbe or Goyle, "Why couldn't we use someone else's hair, like Kai's?" Harry asked as he gave the cup Hermione had handed him a disgusted look.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Honestly, do you really believe that you could get Kai's hair without him becoming suspicious? He's been getting pranked by Fred and George the whole school year." She said, passing the second cup to Ron.

Ron huffed, "Serves him right to. He shouldn't be with Ginny anyway. Did you know I saw them yesterday practically swapping spit with each other. And Ginny still says that they're not even dating!" He vented.

Harry wisely ignored that potential argument and looked at Hermione's cup, "So who are you going to turn into, Hermione?" He asked curiously.

She grimaced at her cup, "I got a strand of Pansy Parkinson's hair." Hermione said weakly before sighing in resignation, "Here goes nothing I suppose." And with that said, she began gulping down her potion.

A reluctant Harry and Ron followed suit a few moments after. The taste of the potion was similar to how it looked, absolutely gut wrenching.

Harry groaned as his vision blurred for a moment. He could feel his body expanding and becoming more, well, fat. Once the discomfort ceased, he felt like his shirt was going to burst under his robes.

Ron groaned in Crabbe's voice, "Merlin, they need to lay off on the cauldron cakes. I feel so bloody heavy!" He complained.

Harry put his glasses inside of his robes. They were far too tight on Goyle's face, "Hermione, you okay?" He turned to squint at a doppelgänger of Pansy Parkinson in Hermione's place.

Hermione looked uncomfortable but nodded nonetheless, "We only have an hour before the potion wears off. Probably less, I don't know if it's as potent as it should be." She said a bit nervously.

After checking to make sure the coast was clear the three of them made their way to the dungeons. No one paid them any mind as they traversed the halls. It was only when they reached the Slytherin common room entrance did they run into a problem.

"I completely forgot about the password!" Hermione cursed at the grey wall that was the Slytherin common room entrance.

Ron groaned, which sounded much deeper with Crabbe's voice, "Well that's just great. So now what?" He threw his hands up in exasperation.

Before anyone could answer, they heard the names of their current bodies being called out.

"Crabbe, Goyle, what are you two mountain trolls doing!?" They could recognize the owner of that snobby and arrogant voice any day.

They turned to see Draco Malloy striding up to them, "We, um, forgot the password." Harry managed to get out.

Draco looked at them like they were idiots, "I told you two idiots to write it down. You know you can't remember things very well." He shook his head before his gaze landed on 'Hermione', "Did you forget the password as well, Pansy?" Draco asked in surprise.

Hermione looked panicked for a moment before she regained her composure, "Uh, yeah I did. Silly me." She laughed nervously.

The platinum haired boy raised an eyebrow and then shrugged, "Make sure you remember it this time." He said before facing the grey stone wall, "Pure of blood." The three of them, especially Hermione, frowned angrily at the bigoted password.

Never before had Harry thought he'd enter the Slytherin common room. It was as he always believed it to be, dark and gloomy.

There was a fireplace that illuminated the room along with a few green light lamps. There was only one group of people in the common room. It was Christmas after all so not many people stayed at the castle for the break.

They followed close behind as Draco walked over to a couple of couches that already had occupants. Harry recognized Blaise Zabini, Theo Nott and of course, Kai Black.

Kai looked completely different from when Harry saw him around the castle. For one, he was only wearing black sweats leaving his, surprisingly fit, torso completely bare and his usually held back hair had been released to fall around his face. But he also looked far more relaxed than Harry had ever seen him before. Kai wasn't even looking at them as his head was leaning back against the couch as he stared up to the ceiling, eyes closed.

Oddly enough, Kai had a black diary laying on his lap. Harry had never seen Kai use a diary before, but then again, who would want the entire school to know they had a diary. That would surely be embarrassing to anyone.

"I found Pansy and these two idiots stuck outside of the common room. They forgot the password." Draco announced as he sat on the same couch as Kai. He copied his relaxing cousin by propping his feet up on the dark wood table in front of them.

Theo snorted from the small couch where he lazily read a Witch Weekly magazine, "Again? This has to be the fifth time already, in this year alone." He chuckled.

Blaise also chuckled before he looked at the three of them as they continued standing, "Well sit down you idiots. We were helping Kai decide who to invite to the study group he is making." He told them.

Harry and Ron tentatively took a seat on one of the couches surrounding the table. Hermione tried to follow them but was very surprised when Draco pulled her to sit sideways in his lap.

Hermione squeaked before she looked at the grinning Draco, "W-What are you doing!?" She hissed.

Draco raised an eyebrow, "You always sit in my lap when we're in the common room." He said in an obvious tone of voice.

She froze, realizing their current predicament, "O-Oh, I just...well, what about...them?" Hermione gestures at them.

Theo snorted, "You've snogged all of us at the same time and now you get shy?" He laughed along with Blaise.

Hermione looked absolutely horrified at that newly revealed scandal. Harry could tell she was about to blow their cover by chastising them.

"So, uh, about that heir of Slytherin. It's all pretty scary isn't it?" Harry said quickly.

Blaise scoffed, "Yeah, it's scary alright. For the mudbloods anyway." Everyone, with the exception of the trio of infiltrating Gryffindors and a still sleeping Kai, laughed.

Ron frowned angrily but didn't say anything in regards to the poor joke, "So who do you all think the heir is?" He asked.

Draco shrugged as he began rubbing a very uncomfortable looking Hermione's back, "Who knows really. Whoever he is, best of luck to him. Someone has to take out the trash of this school." He said viciously.

Theo nodded in agreement, "I don't even know why they allow mudbloods into the school. They're killing wizarding culture." He said angrily.

Before Hermione could verbally lash at the two boy's, which would have definitely blown their cover, Kai spoke.

"Speaking of muggleborns. What do you think of Granger?" Kai said, finally opening his eyes and moving his head down to look at them.

Blaise shrugged, "She's a mudblood. What else is there to think of?" He chuckled, oblivious to the seething Hermione in the form of Pansy.

Kai fixed Blaise with an unamused gaze that made the boy shift in his seat uncomfortably, "I mean would she be a good addition to my study group." He reiterated slowly.

Theo's eyebrows raised in surprise, "You want Granger to be in the study group!? But she's a mudblood!" He said in aghast.

Hermione couldn't hold her tongue any longer, "So what if she's a muggleborn. She has the second highest marks in our year." She argued.

Theo waved her off, "And Kai is a pureblood with the highest marks in our year. It shows that purebloods will always be better than mudbloods." He said pompously.

"If I'm not mistaken, you're ranked at 17 on the list. And I'm sure it's only because Kai is helping you. So you can't take credit for anything!" Hermione said angrily.

Everyone stared at Hermione in shock. Theo was glaring at her, while Blaise and Kai were looking at her in surprise. Just when Harry thought they would be found out, Draco began laughing loudly.

"Someone is feeling very sassy today." Draco grinned mischievously, as his hand fell to firmly grip Hermione's backside, causing her to stiffen in mortification.

Kai scoffed, "Just when I thought she was growing some backbone." He said blandly as he pointedly looked away from Draco as said boy began fondling Hermione who looked ready to burst a blood vessel.

Harry and Ron scowled at the display but there was little they could do. If they were caught in the Slytherin common room who knows what type of punishment they would receive. Snape would probably push for their expulsion.

So he kept his mouth shut in regards to Draco's less than decent actions, "So none of you know who the heir is?" Harry asked abruptly.

Kai looked at him, "Why do you care about the heir? You're not a muggleborn so you have little to worry about." It took all of Harry's will not to crumble under the Black heirs pale green gaze.

Not only was Kai the smartest in their year, which was already amazing because he was up against the likes of Hermione, but whenever Harry met his eyes he felt like Kai was peering into his soul. He hadn't forgotten that weird occurrence that happened when he first met Kai on the train. Never would Harry have shared his life with the Durlseys with anyone but a few questions from Kai almost made him spill all the facts about his entire life. If anyone could figure out that he wasn't the real Crabbe, it was Kai.

Harry shrugged, "It would be nice to at least know who he is. To give our thanks to him." He said casually.

The only response came from Draco, "Well if we ever find out who the heir is, we'll be sure to tell you." Draco said before going back to trying to kiss a green faced Hermione's cheek.

Harry and Ron briefly glanced at each other in surprise. If no one here knew who the heir was then what would they do now? They'd have to find another way to find some answers it seemed. They also didn't have much time left on their polyjuice potion.

Ron coughed uncomfortably, "W-We should go. Some homework and stuff to do." He said, standing to his feet along with Harry.

Hermione struggled for a moment but managed to dislodge herself from Draco's arms and stood to her feet.

"I-I have some work to do as well." Hermione announced as she straightened out her robes.

Draco looked at her in surprise, "Are you sure? We could do other things you know." He smirked suggestively.

Hermione looked to barely have withheld a grimace, "No, I'm fine. We'll see you all later." She said before they made their way to the common room entrance.

Just when Harry thought they were free he heard Kai's voice, "Hey Pansy, wait up!" They turned to see Kai walking up to them with his diary in hand.

Hermione pointedly focused on Kai's face, "Yes, Kai?" She asked politely.

Kai gave her a charming smile, "I assume you'd want that assignment you needed help on a few days ago. Follow me, you left it in my room by accident." He didn't wait for a response as he began making his way to the Slytherin boy's dorm stairs.

They all shared a panicked look but there was little they could do now. Harry and Ron watched as Hermione slowly followed Kai up the stairs. He could only hope that the polyjuice potion lasted long enough for them to get out of dodge.

* * *

Kai knew that something was wrong the moment he saw Pansy look so uncomfortable in Draco's lap. It could have just been that she had finally obtained some sort of dignity. And at first, that's what he chalked it up to be.

But he couldn't help but feel like he was missing something important.

She seemed particularly nervous whenever she looked at him. And he had a bad feeling that Pansy may have seen him do something that she shouldn't have seen him do. And even though he made sure that no one was ever around when he left the bathroom, he could have missed something.

He'd last been in the chamber a week ago to unleash the basilisk on Justin. It had been easy to get the Hufflepuff to meet him in a designated place at a specific time. Kai had specifically positioned Justin to be as close to the chamber as possible.

Although, it didn't go as planned. Again.

The moment Kai heard of Nearly Headless Nicks and Justin's _petrified _state he couldn't hold back the stream of curses that came from his mouth.

Again, his plan to kill a muggleborn failed. It was as if magic itself simply didn't want any muggleborn's to die. At this rate, he'd have to kill Justin himself.

After all, the boy knew that it was Kai that had told him to sneak out past curfew. It wouldn't take a genius to add things up. His life would be ruined the moment the boy woke up. He hoped that the boy never would but he didn't like to leave things up to chance. Sooner or later, he'd have to find a way to get rid of him.

First things first, he had to see what was wrong with Pansy.

Kai led Pansy into his room and closed the door behind him, "Please sit, I have to find it first. Sorry my room is a bit messy." By messy he meant the few pages of parchment and books scattered across his desk.

Pansy reluctantly sat down on his bed as she glanced around the room, "It's not messy at all, it's actually very organized. I didn't even know Slytherin's had their own rooms." She said.

He set Tom's diary on his desk and went through a few different assignments, "It's only for 1st and 2nd years. We have to move into rooms together next year." Kai said he grabbed some random assignment and sat next to her.

She fidgeted with her hands, "So, about that assignment?" Kai could tell that Pansy was trying not to look at his naked torso.

The continuous workout routine he did was paying off. He finally upped all the sets on each of his different workouts to: 50 push-ups, 75 sit-ups, 85 jumping jacks, 60 squats, 40 pull-ups, and 20 sets of suicides. He didn't bring his jump rope with him so he just tacked on an extra 30 minutes to his run around the black lake.

And while he didn't have real muscle yet, you could definitely see the lean and fit shape his body was turning into.

Kai smiled and raised the parchment in his hand, "It's all right here." He wagged the assignment in her face.

Pansy rolled her eyes at his childish antics and tried to reach for the parchment, only for Kai to move it to his side causing her to overreach and lean against him.

Before she could move away, Kai wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer against his chest.

"W-What are you doing, Kai!?" Pansy said in shock.

He grinned as he noticed she hadn't tried to move, "You've been acting very different lately, Pansy. I worry for you." Kai told her.

Pansy's eyes widened, "I'm completely fine!" She said hurriedly.

Kai nodded, even though he knew that she was lying, "Alright. But I want you to know that I'm here for you. If you ever need someone, I'll be here." He leaned so close that their faces were inches from each other.

Her face flushed violent red, "Aren't you dating Ginny!?" She asked.

He shook his head, "We aren't officially dating. For now, we are just seeing where our friendship goes." Kai told her, setting the forgotten assignment down to cup her cheek in one hand.

Pansy's breathing got heavier, "Y-You both kiss each other and stuff though." Her eyes trailed down to his lips at the word kiss.

Kai inwardly smirked in victory. He had her right where he wanted her to be. Soon she would be wrapped around his finger.

"Friends can kiss each other and not be in a relationship." He said with a low tone, "Here, let me show you." Pansy gasped in surprise before their lips collided.

For someone who had snogged with multiple boy's (sometimes at the same time) Pansy was a horrible kisser. Not even Ginny's first kiss had been so bad.

But he found that it actually felt oddly satisfying to him. It was like he was kissing a girl who had never kissed anyone before, even though he knew that not to be the case. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and the feeling of amusement coursed through him at the sharp intake of breath through her nose. Before he could further the kiss, Pansy pushed him away.

Kai looked at her in confusion, "What's wrong?" He asked.

Pansy stood up looking very flustered, "You shouldn't have done that!" She said, panicked.

He chuckled, "What are you so shy about? Draco has already told me that you fancy me." Kai grinned.

Her face turned deep red, "Yes, well, I don't so there's that." Pansy said awkwardly before frowning, "And what about you and Ginny?"

Kai shrugged, "Why do you care? It's not like you actually like her. She is only temporary anyway. And she's absolutely in love with me. She'll believe anything I tell her."

She glared at him, "You can't just play with someone's feelings like that. If you're only stringing her along then why don't you just break off things with her!" Pansy said, looking very furious.

"Theo and Blaise want to have a go at her before I break things off with her. She'd be more open to doing… group activities if I held her hand through it." Kai said slowly.

Pansy huffed, "You and your friends are sex crazed deviants and misogynistic pigs." She said venomously.

Kai barked out a laugh, "That's rich coming from you. You're practically the whore of Slytherin. I'm surprised Draco hasn't convinced you to let him shag you. Or maybe you were just waiting for me to join in with him?" He smirked.

She gave him a venomous glare, "You're disgusting, no girl would ever want you." Pansy said angrily.

Kai gestured to his face and pointedly looked down at his bare torso before giving her a disbelieving look, "Have you even been looking at me this entire time?" He asked in amusement.

"You're far too arrogant and full yourself, Malachias Black." Pansy glared, before turning to the door, "And you're a horrible kisser by the way." She added in a matter of fact tone before she quickly left the room.

Kai blinked at the closed door. He wouldn't even know how to respond to that even if Pansy had stayed. Of all the girls he had kissed, none of them had ever told him that he was a horrible kisser. She was probably just trying to get under his skin.

Yes that was it.

Kai licked his lips. He could still taste her on his lips. It wasn't a bad taste either. She had tasted rather sweet. Even though her kissing was abominable, that had to have been his favorite one so far.

But never mind that. He had more important things to worry about than some slag. Like ending the whole heir of Slytherin charade. It had been fun, but sadly his time as the heir needed to end.

Walking over to his desk, he took a seat before picking up Tom's diary.

"When you opened the chamber, who did you frame as the culprit?" Kai asked aloud.

Tom hummed, '_**Why? Are you giving up?' **_He asked.

Kai scoffed, "I'm not giving up. It's just silly to keep sending the basilisk out when all it does it petrify people." He said dryly.

'_**It's a mere chance that they didn't look the basilisk directly in the eye.' **_Tom said offhandedly.

"No. It was mere chance when Mrs. Norris got petrified. She is a cat after all so maybe she used one of her nine lives." Kai said sarcastically, "It was also a mere chance that Colin Creevey got petrified. That idiot carried around that muggle camera of his wherever he went. But when Nearly Headless Nick, a bloody ghost, was in the right place at the right time to save Finch-Fletchey, that dear Tom is not a mere chance."

'_**You're just being a coward. Face it. Malachias Black is too afraid to be sent to Azkaban like his old man' **_Tom mocked.

He scoffed, "Yes, maybe you are right. Maybe I am afraid of being sent to Azkaban for listening to a diary telling me to petrify a few muggleborns for the hell of it." Kai jests.

Tom let out a low growl, '_**This is the perfect opportunity to cleanse this school.'**_ He said angrily.

"Cleanse the school!? Oh Merlin, you really are a half-wit." Kai laughed.

'_**I'd watch what you say if I were you.' **_Tom said darkly.

Kai ignored his warning, "What does killing a few muggleborns accomplish, Tom?" He asked.

'_**It accomplishes my ancestors goal of cleansing the school of mudbloods!' **_Tom yelled.

"And by next year, new muggleborns will have taken their place." Kai paused, "Atleast if the school isn't shut down by that time." He said.

Tom paused for a moment before speaking, '_**Then simply stop the attack before that happens.' **_He says simply.

Kai gave a snort, "And restart it the next year I suppose. I'd rather not do this every year. I have other things to worry about. Plans to accomplish."

'_**What is the importance of a schoolboy's plans compared to a decree from Salazar Slytherin himself!?' **_Tom asked rhetorically.

"I plan to be the greatest wizard that has ever lived." Kai says casually, "In order to do that, I need to have completed a few goals beforehand." Said goal for now was just being the brightest student at Hogwarts. But eventually he would have other goals.

Tom scoffed, '_**There is already a wizard whose power is the greatest.' **_He said arrogantly.

Kai chuckled, "You must be referring to the most recent dark lord. The same one who was vanquished by a baby." He said dryly.

'_**He's still alive. No one in the world can kill him. Especially not some puffed up savior of the light.' **_Tom said venomously

"And what makes you so sure that Voldemort is still alive?" Kai asks curiously.

'_**I just know that he wouldn't allow himself to be killed by a baby.' **_Tom said firmly.

He shrugged, "It doesn't matter. I'm done doing this. Once I find a way to make Fletchey forget about me, I'm closing the chamber until further notice." Kai said with finality.

Tom clicked his tongue in annoyance, '_**Then you may aswell give me to some other stupid second year. If you think I'm going to help you live out your mediocre school years you have another thing coming.' **_He growled.

"I don't want to leave you in my trunk, Tom. I'd like to think we both have become some sort of...acquaintances." Kai said after a moment of thought.

'_**Do as you wish. I won't allow myself to be reduced to watching a boy try and achieve something far above his reach. I have far more important plans for myself.' **_Tom said airily.

Kai grinned, "But you're only a diary though, right?" He asked slyly.

Tom went into complete silence. But by this point, it was already too late.

He has always wondered just what exactly the diary was. Of all the magically enchanted books or famous cursed objects he had researched about, none were like the diary. And it was very infuriating to not know.

"What exactly are you, Tom? I know you aren't just some normal dark object. There's not many books about dark objects in the library but there is enough to know that you are very rare." Kai said.

'_**...Hagrid. The oaf I framed was Rubeus Hagrid. The idiot boy had an acromantula as a pet. When I found out about it, I informed the teachers that Hagrid was the heir.' **_Tom explains coolly, '_**Everyone believed my word. Why wouldn't they? I was the best and brightest student at Hogwarts.' **_

Kai's eyes widened, "Hagrid!? The half giant Hagrid?" He asked quickly.

'_**He certainly looked like he was a half giant.'**_ Tom said in a bland tone.

This was by far the best thing to happen to Kai yet. He had been worried about getting caught but he didn't really need to. Draco had told him how Lucius was trying to push for some kind of action to be taken ever since the first two attacks. And if the ministry believed that Hagrid was still the heir then it wouldn't take many more attacks for them to arrest Hagrid.

But he still had to cover up his loose end that came in the form of a certain Hufflepuff muggleborn. Then again, he had been looking for ways to get rid of Justin physically. He had yet to think of any ways to remove him from the equation mentally.

"Tom, is there a potion that induces insanity?" Kai asked curiously.

'_**Are you seriously asking me that? Maybe I overestimated your intelligence.' **_Tom said dryly.

"A simple no would have sufficed." Kai rolled his eyes, "Do you know of a potion that's able to make people forget things?"

'_**You mean like a forgetfulness potion? No, I haven't a clue.' **_Tom said sarcastically.

Kai sighed tiredly, "You are so annoying. Now how do I get the ingredients to make it." He hummed thoughtfully.

'_**I'm sure your potions teacher wouldn't mind you using his supplies. He may use that as an opportunity to have you give him something in return though.' **_Tom said in amusement.

He ignored Tom's banter, "No, I'll have to steal the ingredients. No one can know that I'm brewing it. I'll have to find a secret place to brew it as well. The chamber entrance bathroom should work well enough." Kai nodded to himself.

Tom gave a noncommittal humm, '_**Well have fun with that. Do me a favor and give me away to some stupid Hufflepuff.' **_He said casually.

"If I do that you'll continue to open the chamber and ruin my plan. So it looks like you're stuck with me for the time being. Unless you want to remain inside of my trunk forever." Kai offered innocently.

The only response he received from Tom was an annoyed growl. While he liked interacting with Tom (sometimes at least) he didn't trust him to not try and ruin his plan. Kai could deal with relatively clever people like Hermione or Daphne, but he couldn't hope to best Tom.

He placed the diary back on the desk and left his room to rejoin his friends in the common room. Hopefully his plan worked, if not, then he would have to resort to letting Tom get him out of this mess.

And he really didn't want to give him anymore reasons to gloat over him.

* * *

**Yay, another chapter. The next chapter will be the beginning of the end of the whole heir of Slytherin problem with a very different outcome. I saw some reviews about furthering Tom and Kai's relationship and I want to say that it will further. But it won't be an apprentice/mentor kind of relationship. While they may eventually come to consider each other comrades/rivals in the least there will always be some dishonesty and inner plots. What do you expect really, they're two high functioning sociopaths with plans to be the greatest wizard ever born. **

**And before someone reviews about why Tom doesn't go the same route as CoS, it's because Kai literally won't give up the diary. Tom wants to resurrect himself but not at the risk of revealing what he is (which is a horcrux). So he is more or less biding his time. **

**Also, no Snape does not like Kai like that. Get your minds out of the gutter… **

**Reader: That's rich coming from you! **

**Me (diagnosed sicko) : You're right hehe**

**Do not read below if you don't want to. This is really only for one reader. Review and have a nice day! **

**So I got a particularly lengthy review from the last chapter. I want to say firstly that I enjoy reading lengthy reviews and critiques so thank you for taking the time to write that. **

**I don't like responding to reviews in chapters (I usually pm) but you wrote it as a guest and you wrote so much that I just had to respond. **

**To address the topic of British slang and language. I am from the US, born and raised. So I do not have much knowledge on how British people used to talk back then. The only thing I have to go on is the series' usage of slang and the various other British slang words I've read. **

**In regards to the spelling errors with Albus's name, I didn't notice the changes while writing it. I don't have a beta or whatever so it's really just me checking over my own work. So there will be some imperfections when it comes to grammar. I wish this wasn't the case but I'm far from being an amazing writer. I fixed those mistakes pointed out though thanks for telling me.**

**On to the "stereotypical" school girls. Hogwarts is a school for CHILDREN not full fledged adults. I don't know what school you went to, but from my own experience, from middle school and onwards, girls liked to date boys who were considered cute or smart and vice versa. **

**Daphne's character was never explored in canon. People like to portray her as some badass super smart ice queen. Every Daphne differs from each story and this is the case with mine. **

**Hermione (and also Harry) is the only student who is intuitive enough to be suspicious of Kai. The whole reason for Kai making such a fuss about his 'date' with Ginny being ruined is so that they, specifically Hermione, do not remain suspicious of him. For an 8 year old boy who literally killed his childhood abuser and covered it up as a natural death, this is child's play. **

**Sorry to say but, girls and boys in middle school and high school are very much interested in relationships and the other sex. Again, I don't know what school you went to but this is most definitely not a stereotype. I went to a charter school that had very strict PDA rules and this still applies to my school. **

**You are right, none of the female characters have any relevance to the plot... Except for Tracey who helped Kai create his first variant spell, McGonagall who quite openly displays her dislike of Kai, Hermione who continuously provides an academic challenge to Kai and Daphne who plays her own little game with him (even if it is pretty one sided). **

**Kai does not have any potential threats from the student body, except maybe Hermione. His only real threat right now is Lucius Malfoy. **

**Now onto the "dumbing down of characters.". No one is being dumbed down. I've stressed how unprepared Kai is when trying to manipulate the more older and knowledgeable characters. For example, Lucius Malfoy, Albus Dumbedore, Tom Riddle and even McGonagall to an extent. **

**Kai has only outsmarted the Weasley twins and a cocky sixth year. Everyone else is the same age as him. **

**He has grown up manipulating the people around him. What other Hogwarts student has that skill at his age? Draco is an arrogant bigoted pureblood who believes half-bloods and muggleborns are inferior, Harry has lived his entire life being used a virtual slave, Ron is… come on now, its Ron. The kid can barely control his temper. **

**You are thinking that the Hogwarts students were all raised to be politicians or manipulators. Which simply isn't the case. Even in the case of the pureblood students. Being an heir of a family wasn't even a big deal in canon. And politics were only really introduced in the fifth book and even that was minuscule. **

**Manipulation in canon is very subtle and only older characters have been shown to do it successfully. Lucius managed to manipulate a grown man, Mr. Weasley, and slip Ginny a cursed diary in front of an entire group of people. A sixteen year old Tom Riddle framed Hagrid within moments of realizing that Hagrid was hiding a magical creature. **

**Harry's best manipulation feat is making Ron believe he drank the Felix felicis potion. **

**I also don't see why they would "be on Kai's ass" Kai has done nothing but be nice and helpful to everyone. Sure, Harry saw Kai purchase a dark arts book. But Kai already dissuaded them to the idea of him wanting to do anything other than stay ahead of Hermione. Which is a somewhat acceptable excuse to Hermione -insert her blatant hubris- **

**Ron is just a naturally paranoid and dramatic person in canon. Someone could steal his cookie and he'd think a new dark lord was making his campaign known. **

**Harry sympathizes with Kai. They are both orphans after all and both of them are judged for something they can't even remember. **

**Kai completely erased their doubts about him being dark (though being a douchebag is still there) by having his little episode by the black lake. **

**Here's my explanation with the whole connecting the spell to his magic. In my story, there's magical cores. When a wizard casts a stupefy that's a piece of his magic being taken from inside himself or his magical core. No more magic is used after that one spell is flung from his wand. Same applies with a Protego charm. So it makes complete sense that he would need to create a constant connection between his magic core to keep supplying the shield spell with magic so that the shield would be able to recreate itself continuously. This is the only spell he will be recreating for a while. I don't want him to just be creating a bunch of spells. **

**Tom not being on the same level of manipulation as Kai? Tom wanted Kai to open the chamber of secrets, regardless of the process, he succeeded in that task. It must have flown over your head that Tom hinted that the snake being able to kill ANYONE in Hogwarts without the blame being led back to Kai. He knows how bloodthirsty Kai is and knows that he would most likely want to use the basilisk. And Kai even knew he was being manipulated. Isn't that one of the best forms of manipulation? Manipulating someone so well that they know they're being manipulated but they can't do anything about it. **

**You also forgot, diary Tom is sixteen years old and has never met someone who's so similar to him. He's been living in darkness for decades and suddenly a smart psychopathic twelve year old comes along and likes to play 'games'. Of course he'd be interested. Did you not realize how annoyed he was when he was speaking about Ginny in the Chamber of Secrets. Why wouldn't he tolerate a mature kid that acts just like him. **

**Draco's best attempt at manipulation was telling Harry and Ron to duel at this place at this time and, surprise, he didn't show up. He is smart academically but everything else about him screams obnoxious, spoiled, entitled brat. Kai is also his family so why wouldn't he want to stick next to his family member that so happens to be the smartest and brightest student in their year. **

**As for the Weasley twins not pranking Kai, they did prank him or tried to. And Kai made sure that they would never do it again by sticking close to their sister. Tom also helps out Kai in seeing potential pranks. **

**The Harry Potter magic system was always scuffed in my opinion. In order to make a more action packed and interesting magical story, I need to introduce a better system of magic. To me the canon magic system makes no sense without magical cores. **

**If it was skill based, where wand waving accuracy and incantations determined an outcome, then that would make a lot of problems. **

**Say someone casts a wingardium leviosa spell on a feather. It worked on the feather, so why not a car or a building? And if you say "Spells have their limits." then that's just illogical. Can you imagine that, "wingardium leviosa can only levitate things up to 200 pounds". Why would magic need to know that when it's the casters wand waving and incantation that makes the object float. And if the spell is powered by will then it definitely wouldn't have limits. **

**Hell, visualization isn't even expressed in the books. It's simply just a wand movement and incantation. Do you want to read a bunch of people spamming R2? **

**In order to win a duel in this story the character will require greater skill, magical strength, experience and knowledge. And everyone will have an equal opportunity to beat whoever that they wish. As long as they use strategy and experience to their dueling. Unless the magic power gap is too big like Neville versus Voldemort.**

**The only really good duel in the entire series was between Dumbledore and Voldemort. Why? Because they actually put thought into their spells and dueling. They are creative in how they defeat their opponents. Even though Voldy is a little too avada kedavra happy. **

**As for gay and lesbian etc pairings… I'm a straight male after all so writing a man loving another man and all the realistic problems with the timeline and all that is far too much trouble. So I probably won't be having any gay/lesbian pairings. Who knows though, that may change if enough people want it. **

**And lastly, you've never kissed a girl or boy at 12 years old? That's actually pretty common. It's not like their gonna be having sex right now. They are simply transitioning into teens so hormones will be a realistic problem. Sexual tension won't be a constant factor. I just want to establish that, yes they are active sexually and that it will cause some issues in the future. **

**News flash, kids (specifically ones transitioning into their teens) do kiss and make out, especially in school, if you haven't experienced this then you were obviously a shut in and shy person. I kissed girls and grabbed my fair share of asses during my time in 6th grade and onwards. Majority of the other kids (the social ones at least) did it as well. I don't know if you were just not included or…**

**And thank you, I have recently started seeing a therapist. But for some reason, he always hides all the sharp pointy objects when I walk into the room. **

**Thanks for your review. P.S. Make an account next time. This is the last time I'm doing this. **


End file.
